Te lo ruego… libérame
by Cielo Nocturno
Summary: Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón. Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo: —Te lo ruego… libérame.
1. prefacio

**Te lo ruego… lib****é****rame.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD. 

groups/betasffaddiction/

**.**

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con esta nueva aventura que dedico a mi hermana y amiga Elizabeth, gracias por siempre estar con migo, y por siempre apoyarme te quiero mucho…**

**.**

**Summary completo:**

**_ Te extraño tanto Bella y daría todo por saber dónde estás_ digo mientras siento que cada día pierdo una parte de mi corazón sin ella.**

**¿Qué harías cuando sientes que la vida te golpea una y otra vez derribando las esperanzas que hay en tu corazón? Que cuando más intentas alcanzar a la persona que amas, parece que ella simplemente no quiere ser encontrada. **

**Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón. **

**Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:**

—**Te lo ruego… libérame.**

**.**

**.**

**Prefacio**

**.**

—Señor Cullen. —Al escuchar mi nombre, levanté la vista a mi secretaria.

—¿Qué sucede, Natasha?

—Ha llegado esto para usted, de la señorita Claire. —Mi secretearía me entregó un sobre blanco, yo lo tomé y, con un gesto de mi mano, le indiqué que podía retirarse.

Abrí el sobre y no me sorprendí al ver la tarjeta de invitación para nuestra boda. Claire había dicho que quería que la ayudara con los preparativos, pero al estar tan ocupado con la empresa no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

Así que, cuando la llamé la noche anterior, ella me dijo que tenía que ver las tarjetas de invitación y, al comentarle que mi día iba a estar muy ocupado, me dijo que me la enviaría a mi oficina.

Al abrir la tarjeta, una nota cayó al escritorio, la recogí y, al instante, pude identificar la letra de Claire.

_Y__a que no tienes tanto tiempo para ayudarme a elegir las cosas de nuestra boda, entonces, si cuando veas la invitación no te gusta, te aguantas__,__ porque fue tu culpa por no estar conmigo en ese momento…_

_Posdata: Te quiero… Besos._

Dejé la pequeña nota a un lado, me levanté de mi escritorio y, con la tarjeta, me dirigí al ventanal de mi oficina.

El Big Ben indicaba que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado en esta oficina sin darme cuenta?

Hacía dos semanas le había propuesto matrimonio a Claire, no la amaba, pero nuestro matrimonio era importante para nuestras empresas y familias. Claire era hermosa de una manera normal, pero no era mi complemento.

La persona que aún seguía estando en mi corazón, se la habían llevado hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde estás, Bella? ¿Qué sucedió contigo?

.

.

.

Bueno nos leemos en el primer capítulo esperamos de todo corazón que les guste….

Bye.

Stephanie y Elizabeth marquez.


	2. Capítulo: Uno

**Te lo ruego… libérame**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con esta nueva aventura que dedico a mi hermana y amiga Elizabeth, gracias por siempre estar con migo, y por siempre apoyarme te quiero mucho…**

**.**

**Summary completo:**

**_ Te extraño tanto Bella y daría todo por saber dónde estás_ digo mientras siento que cada día pierdo una parte de mi corazón sin ella.**

**¿Qué harías cuando sientes que la vida te golpea una y otra vez derribando las esperanzas que hay en tu corazón? Que cuando más intentas alcanzar a la persona que amas, parece que ella simplemente no quiere ser encontrada.**

**Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón.**

**Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:**

—**Te lo ruego… libérame.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

—Natasha, tráeme los reportes de la construcción del nuevo hotel de Hong Kong.

—Claro, señor. Eh… la señorita Claire me pidió, mientras usted estaba en la reunión, que le preguntara si iría a almorzar con ella.

Me removí incómodo en mi asiento al escuchar el nombre de Claire.

—Dile que no.

—Está bien señor, me retiro.

Cinco minutos después escuché mi celular sonando, atendí la llamada sin necesidad de preguntarme de quién se trataba.

—Hola, Claire —contesté.

—_Edward__,__ ¿alguna vez tendrás tiempo para mí o tendré que hacer una cita como uno de tus clientes?_

En su tono de voz pude percibir la decepción.

—Pero Claire, cuando nos casemos me tendrás todo el tiempo —dije sin mucha emoción.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro, sabía que estaba enojada por mi falta de participación en la boda como también en nuestra relación.

—_E__stá bien, te dejar__é__ trabajar, s__ó__lo espero que cumplas las palabras que acabas de decir_ —contestó no muy convencida.

—Lo hare Claire, te lo prometo —murmuré tratando de convencerme a mí a mismo.

—_T__e quiero__,__ Edward__._ —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar, sin esperar una respuesta, porque ella sabía que no habría ninguna.

A pesar de que intentaba sentir algo por ella, no lo lograba, porque simplemente era un bastardo sin corazón. El amor para mí no significaba nada o, mejor debería decir, no significaba nada sin ella…

—Edward.

Una voz repentina me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Estás pensando de nuevo en ella, ¿verdad? —Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

—Ella siempre estará en mis pensamientos, Jacob.

Él tomó asiento en una de las cómodas sillas que se encontraban enfrente de mi escritorio.

—Ya han pasado diez años, ¿no crees que sea tiempo de dejarla ir?

Sus palabras calaron en lo más profundo de mi corazón, porque lo que menos quería era olvidarla.

—Hasta que no sepa lo que sucedió con ella, no podré dejarla ir… hasta entonces no.

Miré los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, quería distraerme, no quería pensar cosas que después me harían sentir mal, quería huir de todo lo que estos diez años me habían hecho sentir. La esperanza de encontrarla se había ido hace unos años, nadie sabía qué había pasado con ella o, por lo menos, dónde se la había llevado esa familia.

Una profunda decepción e impotencia comenzó a surgir, me sentía enojado conmigo mismo por no encontrarla, sentía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura casándome con Claire, en realidad mi boda más parecía una derrota ante Bella.

Levanté la vista de los papeles y, con mi puño cerrado, dije con frustración:

—¡Diez malditos años buscándola y nada! ¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿La tierra se la tragó o qué? ¿Por qué nadie la encuentra? No importa que contrate a miles de investigadores si al final nadie puede darme una respuesta.

Dejé salir toda la angustia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en mi fracaso al intentar encontrarla.

—No es tu culpa y lo sabes —Jacob dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Eso no ayuda en nada, Black —contesté, mientras retomaba mi trabajo.

Jacob estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Dirigí mi mirada a una muy preocupada Natasha.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté.

—¡Señor Cullen hay problemas! La construcción del nuevo hotel en China se ha detenido, el encargado de la construcción ha muerto.

Esas noticias eran completamente malas, porque significaba que tendría que retrasar la fecha de inauguración.

—¿Cómo ocurrió?

Natasha no respondió enseguida, pero después de tomar aire prosiguió:

—Lo mataron señor, aún no saben quién fue el responsable.

—¡Diablos! —dije, realmente lo último que necesitaba era tener que encargarme de eso en este momento, cuando Claire estaba tan molesta por mi actitud.

—Señor Cullen puedo decirle al señor Jasper que se encargue de esto personalmente.

Negué con mi cabeza.

—No, Natasha, yo me encargaré personalmente de esto. Ahora, asegúrate de que el avión esté listo para esta misma noche.

—Entendido, con su permiso.

La secretaria dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero en ese momento recordé que, antes de partir, podía tener una agradable cena.

—Ah… Natasha —la llamé dudando de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ella se volteó nuevamente y yo proseguí—: Llama a Claire y dile que quiero cenar con ella.

Natasha asintió y rápidamente salió de la oficina.

—¿Compensando el viaje repentino? —Jacob preguntó de manera burlona.

—Cierra la boca Jacob y mejor prepara tus maletas —dije en tono frío.

Jacob se rió y, al levantarse de la silla, contestó:

—¡Claro, jefe! —Después salió de mi oficina.

Jacob Black comenzó a trabajar para mí desde que me hice cargo de la presidencia, pero ya lo conocía desde antes. Su padre trabajaba para el mío como jefe de seguridad y cuando mi padre se retiró también lo hizo el de él, y Jacob tomó su lugar. Él era la única persona que conocía mi secreto y la desesperación que había vivido cuando comencé a buscarla; y también conoció mi tristeza al darme por vencido.

Confiaba en Jacob más que en mi propia familia.

.

.

Estacioné mi Aston Martín V12 en el restaurante Alyn Willian at the Westebury.

Al entrar en el restaurante, el gerente se me acercó.

—Señor Cullen, déjeme conducirlo a su mesa.

Dejé que me guiara por el restaurante, hasta que llegamos a una de las mesas que se encontraba en el fondo.

Al verme Claire me dio una sonrisa y yo se la correspondí lo más normal que pude. Al llegar a nuestra mesa, corrí la silla que estaba frente a ella y, después de sentarme, tomé una de sus manos y le di un beso en el dorso.

—¡Me encanta que seas todo un caballero! —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Miré sus ojos azules y sonreí.

—Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer al estar con una hermosa dama.

Solté su mano y llevé la copa de agua a mis labios.

—Entonces, dime, ¿cuál es el motivo de la cena?

Dejé la copa de nuevo en su lugar y, sin más preámbulos, respondí:

—Esta noche tengo que viajar a Hong Kong.

Después de decir el motivo no quité la mirada de ella, estaba sorprendida pero sabía que no haría ningún escándalo, a pesar de que se estaba comenzando a enojar.

—¿Hay problemas? —preguntó al ver que no tenía otra opción.

—El encargado de la obra murió y necesito arreglar las cosas lo más rápido que me sea posible para no retrasar tanto la inauguración del hotel.

Su expresión molesta cambió a una más compresiva, sabía que entendería, ya que, debajo de esa fachada de novia locamente enamorada y decepcionada por mi falta de participación, se encontraba la verdadera Claire, una mujer superficial y caprichosa, amante de los lujos y comodidades.

—Mmm, entiendo. ¿Comenzamos con la cena? —dijo cariñosamente.

—Por supuesto —respondí.

Cuando comenzamos la cena, ella empezó a hablar de la salida de compras que hizo esa misma tarde, o por lo menos eso es lo que creo que dijo. Ella siguió hablando y, prácticamente, yo no la escuchaba, sólo me limitaba a asentir cuando me preguntaba algo. Mis pensamientos habían ido a un lugar donde tenían prohibido ir, pero, como siempre, jamás podía hacer que mi mente la mantuviera lejos, porque a la menor oportunidad la tenía de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

Ya habían pasado diez años desde que la vi la última vez y, en ese entonces, ella tenía sólo once años y yo quince. Ahora ella tendría 21 años.

Me preguntaba cómo se vería, cuánto habría cambiado, qué habría hecho de su vida.

Mi mente divagó en su recuerdo, sus ojos verdes, como la esmeralda, su cabello corto y de color castaño rojizo, su piel blanca como la nieve y esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre solía darme cada vez que nos encontrábamos en las fiestas sociales a las que nuestros padres asistían. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su timidez y testarudez.

_Bella__,__ no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado tenerte a mi lado y ser la persona con quien estuviera a punto de casarme. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado en todo este tiempo._

—Bella.

—¿Qué dijiste?

La voz de Claire me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, al ver su expresión confundida supe que lo último lo había dicho en voz alta. En ese momento miré mi reloj y puse mi vuelo como excusa para poder salir de ahí y alejarme de toda la falsedad que era mi vida, porque de algo estaba totalmente seguro y era que jamás lograría sacar a Isabella de mi corazón.

Salimos del restaurante y la llevé hasta su coche, luego me fui al mío y me puse en marcha.

Llegué a mi apartamento con el tiempo justo. Después de hacer dos maletas, me dirigí a Sue, que era la encargada de mantener todo en orden en el lugar.

—Sue, cualquier cosa importante que suceda me llamas.

—Sí, Edward, no te preocupes, vete tranquilo.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por el apartamento, mientras le daba indicaciones a Sue. Desde que entré en la compañía a los 20 años, a trabajar con mi padre, decidí que quería vivir solo, así que con mucho esfuerzo compré uno de los mejores apartamentos de Londres. El exclusivo edificio de apartamentos se encontraba en One Hyde Park. Y, a pesar que valían una fortuna, ya casi todos estaban vendidos.

—Bueno Sue, me despido, volveré en unas semanas y recuerda que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene derecho a entrar aquí.

—Lo sé, Edward, despreocúpate.

Ella me dio un abrazo y se lo devolví con gusto, era una gran mujer que se había ganado mi cariño.

.

.

Después de salir del apartamento, llegué a la pista de vuelos y ahora nos encontrábamos volando, y en mi mano sostenía una copa de brandy.

Después de unas horas trabajando, decidí irme a la habitación que había en el avión, al llegar me quité la ropa y sólo me quedé con el bóxer. Aparté las sábanas y me metí dentro, sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando me quedé profundamente dormido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me desperté sobresaltado. Traté de tranquilizar mi respiración y, cuando vi a mi alrededor, me sorprendí porque no me encontraba en el avión. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, no podía distinguir nada.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —pregunté a la nada.

Cuando pensé que estaba completamente solo, una pequeña luz pasó frente a mí y, después de esa, le siguieron muchas más.

Una de ellas se posó en mi mano y, al verla de cerca, me di cuenta de que era una mariposa de color dorado.

Debía estar en un sueño, sí, eso era lo más probable. Comencé a caminar, siguiendo a las mariposas de colores. Creo que caminé unos buenos metros, porque por un momento pensé que nunca íbamos a llegar a donde sea que las mariposas quisieran ir.

Centré mi vista al frente y traté de distinguir lo que había delante de nosotros, pero aún era muy difícil. Al caminar un poco más, pude ver una gran jaula plateada, me acerqué a las rejas y me sostuve de ellas, porque quería saber qué había adentro.

Las mariposas volaban entrando en la jaula y se iban hacia una persona que se encontraba arrodillada mirando a la oscuridad. Traté de verla mejor y supe que se trataba de una joven, al verla de perfil no pude distinguir si la conocía, así que, para quitarme la duda que había comenzado a crecer en mi interior, pregunté:

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no me respondió, pero su largo cabello castaño se movió y, al seguir su movimiento, me topé con su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, que hizo que mi corazón se encogiera de dolor.

Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:

—Te lo ruego… libérame.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, en ese momento no le dije nada, sólo mantuve fijamente mis ojos en los de ella. Quise contestar, decirle algo, pero mi voz no salía. En ese momento vi cuando de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas a sus mejillas, su tristeza se clavó en mi interior y, por un momento, me recordó a ella…

—Bell…

Mi voz se cortó y todo a mi alrededor comenzó a desaparecer… Las mariposas, la jaula y, por último, ella.

Una extraña desesperación me invadió y, sin pensarlo, grité:

—¡No!

Me desperté sobresaltado, al mismo tiempo que escuché unos golpes en la puerta.

—Edward, ya estamos por llegar.

Escuché la voz de Jacob al otro lado, pero aún me sentía extraño por el sueño. No respondí, sólo seguí respirando con dificultad. Desde hacía tres años no había vuelto a soñar con ella, pensé que todo se había ido desvaneciendo, que los sueños raros ya no volverían, pero me había equivocado completamente, porque ahí estaban otra vez.

Y no había ninguna duda, había soñado nuevamente con Bella.

.

.

.

Aquí está el primer capítulo esperamos que les haya gustado y quieran acompañarnos en esta nueva historia.

Aviso que iremos actualizando cada 15 días próxima actualización seria 9 de marzo…

Nos leemos pronto…

Stephanie y Elizabeth marquez.


	3. Chapter: Dos

**Te lo ruego… libérame**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con esta nueva aventura que dedico a mi hermana y amiga Elizabeth, gracias por siempre estar con migo, y por siempre apoyarme te quiero mucho…**

**.**

**Summary completo:**

—**Te extraño tanto, Bella, y daría todo por saber dónde estás —dije mientras sentía que cada día perdía una parte de mi corazón sin ella.**

**.**

**¿Qué harías cuando sientes que la vida te golpea una y otra vez, derribando las esperanzas que hay en tu corazón, que cuando más intentas alcanzar a la persona que amas, parece que ella simplemente no quiere ser encontrada?**

**.**

**Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón.**

**Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:**

—**Te lo ruego… libérame.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

—Es un gusto tenerlo aquí, señor Cullen.

—¿Cómo murió Félix? —pregunté ignorando su alago.

Alec abrió la puerta del auto y yo me deslicé dentro, seguido por él.

—La muerte de él se dio en su apartamento, según las noticias y los reportes de las autoridades, lo encontraron degollado.

—¿Tenía problemas con alguien? —interrogué, quería cerciorarme si sus actos podrían afectar alguno de los otros trabajadores.

—No señor, que yo sepa con nadie.

Era extraño que mataran a alguien sólo por hacerlo, no sabía en qué se había metido Félix y, la verdad, no me interesaba, así que dejaría el asunto como estaba. Al fin y al cabo, ahora tendría que contratar a alguien nuevo para trabajar en ese proyecto que llevaba meses planeando.

Después de que desperté de ese repentino sueño, me vestí y me preparé mentalmente para hacer mi trabajo. Cuando bajé del avión, vi que Alec ya estaba esperándome con un auto, él era el que se encargaba de todo en este país y, antes de salir de Londres, había hablado con él para informarle que iría a encargarme personalmente del problema.

Mirando los edificios, aún sentía la misma tristeza que había sentido en el sueño y, por más que intentaba alejarlo de mi mente no podía. De repente sentí como el coche se detuvo, levanté la vista que en un momento había bajado y, frente a mí, se encontraba uno de los mejores hoteles de todo Hong Kong.

Shangri-la, era completamente majestuoso, un lugar que imponía elegancia y sofisticación, además de placer, porque era el paraíso.

Bajé del coche, los empleados que se encontraban en las puertas se acercaron y, con una inclinación de cabeza en forma de saludo, comenzaron a decir:

—¡Bienvenido a Shangri-la señor Cullen, es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente aquí!

Ellos se apartaron para dejarme pasar, al llegar al mostrador, rápidamente el gerente se me acercó.

—Señor Cullen, bienvenido. ¿La habitación de siempre? —él preguntó.

—Sí —contesté sin mucho humor.

El gerente tomó las llaves y se las entregó a Jacob, mientras yo hacía mi camino hacia el ascensor.

Después de unos minutos dentro del ascensor, llegamos a una de las suites del hotel. Jacob abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, entré en la habitación y, antes de que Alec comenzara a decir cualquier cosa, hablé yo.

—Déjenme solo, mañana comenzaremos a arreglar el problema de la construcción.

Alec asintió y se marchó, Jacob hizo lo mismo. Cuando me encontré solo, me fui al cuarto, quería una ducha refrescante y dormir, porque tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible.

.

.

En la mañana, me encontraba un poco más tranquilo, el dolor de cabeza se había ido y me sentía totalmente con energía para comenzar el día.

Pasamos casi toda la mañana arreglando el problema, aún faltaban algunas cosas por terminar pero casi la mayoría estaba hecha, el nuevo encargado comenzaría el siguiente día y sólo tendríamos unos días de retraso en la inauguración.

Ahora mi problema era otro, tenía unas cuantas invitaciones de empresarios que se encontraban en el lugar y, como habían escuchado que me encontraba también en Hong Kong, no habían dudado en invitarme.

Pero, en este momento, no quería ir a ninguna de esas fiestas, la verdad no me sentía con ánimos.

—Jacob, detente aquí —dije cuando vi el parque, no entendía por qué de repente me dieron las ganas de caminar un rato y estar solo.

Bajé del auto y comencé a caminar en la acera estrecha que era el camino que te llevaba al parque. Jacob me siguió a una cierta distancia para no molestar con su presencia, mientras el auto se había marchado para esperar al final del camino al otro lado del parque.

Las personas caminaban a mi alrededor y los niños gritaban cada vez que veían a un animal posarse en el lago; los árboles de colores rojos, amarillos y verdes se movían con la brisa del viento. Seguí caminando y vi a algunas familias disfrutando, riendo, divirtiéndose. Eso me daba un poco de envidia, porque en mi infancia jamás lo viví.

Desde pequeño siempre estuve lleno de responsabilidades, de tomar decisiones, de vivir como el próximo heredero de la corporación Cullen, pero jamás como un niño normal, al contrario de mis dos hermanos.

Alice había sido repudiada por mi familia al irse a cumplir su sueño de ser pintora, mis padres jamás se lo perdonaron y, hasta el momento, aún seguían odiándola.

Emmett trabajaba en la sucursal de Estados Unidos, pero mis padres aún no se habían enterado de que él había contraído matrimonio con una simple camarera llamada Rosalie. Y no hacía falta imaginar qué dirían cuando se enteraran, no lo iban a aceptar.

Y yo no me había hecho cargo de la empresa por mi padre, no, lo había hecho por mi abuelo. Él fue la persona que me crió para ser su sucesor y, hasta el momento, sabía que no lo había defraudado, pero sí me había defraudado a mí mismo.

Mi vida no tenía sentido, dudaba que alguna vez lo llegaría tener con Claire y, tal vez, ese era mi destino, el vivir sin amor el resto de mi vida…

Alejé mis pensamientos y me dispuse a disfrutar de lo que mis ojos veían. Me detuve cerca en una baranda para observar el lago y, de repente, algo jaló mi pantalón. Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con un niño de unos tres años.

Miré al rededor por si alguien lo estaba buscando, pero no vi a nadie haciéndolo. Así que lo cargué, el pequeño me sonreía y me tocaba la mejilla. Jacob se me acercó.

—Se debe haber perdido —dijo. Y yo asentí.

De repente, una mujer venía corriendo en nuestra dirección.

—Joven Li —gritó ella, mientras el niño la miraba y le tendía los brazos para que lo tomara.

Se lo entregué y ella hizo una reverencia, luego se marchó sin decir más.

—¡Se lo entregaste, así nada más! —dijo Jacob asombrado.

Me encogí de hombros y dije sin mucha importancia:

—Si el niño era de ella bueno, y si no me da igual.

Seguí mi camino y Jacob volvió a alejarse, llegué al final del parque y, cuando me dirigía al coche, vi a la mujer que había tomado al niño; ella se encontraba poniendo al niño en un auto bastante lujoso y una joven iba detrás de ella.

Como si hubiera sido llamada por mis pensamientos, ella me volteó a ver y, en ese momento, sentí que el alma se iba de mi cuerpo. Me detuve en seco cuando unos ojos verdes como la esmeralda se posaron en los míos. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y su cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura.

¡Esto no podía ser! ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Ella no dejaba de verme al igual que yo a ella. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar y mi mente se encontraba en blanco.

—Edward, ¿qué sucede?

La voz de Jacob me distrajo y lo volteé a ver.

—Es ella, Jacob, es mi Bella —le dije sin pensar.

Él me miró confundido y, cuando quise mostrarle a lo que me refería, ella ya no estaba, ni el auto.

—¡No, no puede ser! —grité desesperado.

Corrí lo que había de distancia de donde ella había estado hace unos segundos, me paré tratando de entender cómo había sido tan estúpido para no haberme acercado. No, sólo me había quedado viéndola como idiota.

—Edward, cálmate —pidió Jacob.

—No lo entiendes, la vi, ella estaba aquí, ¡hace unos momentos estaba aquí! —grité con desesperación. Pero Jacob negó con su cabeza.

—Edward deja tu obsesión, ¿sí? Y mejor vámonos, que creo que el aire fresco te ha hecho daño.

Negué con la cabeza, no era una ilusión, no importaba si él no me creía, no estaba loco, era ella. ¿O no?

.

.

Hola chicas esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo… y si no es mucho pedir podrían regalarnos un review se los agradeceremos mucho

Próximo capítulo: viernes 14…

Bye y para las que leen LA MALDICIÓN DE LA MARIONETA actualizaremos muy pronto y lamentamos la tardanza. Hasta pronto.


	4. Capítulo: Tres

**Te lo ruego… Libérame**

**.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es nuestra.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con esta nueva aventura que dedico a mi hermana y amiga Elizabeth, gracias por siempre estar con migo, y por siempre apoyarme te quiero mucho…**

**.**

**Summary completo:**

—**Te extraño tanto, Bella, y daría todo por saber dónde estás —dije mientras sentía que cada día perdía una parte de mi corazón sin ella.**

**.**

**¿Qué harías cuando sientes que la vida te golpea una y otra vez, derribando las esperanzas que hay en tu corazón, que cuando más intentas alcanzar a la persona que amas, parece que ella simplemente no quiere ser encontrada?**

**.**

**Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón.**

**Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:**

—**Te lo ruego… libérame.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

Estaba terminando de ducharme para ir a una de las fiestas a las que había sido invitado. Después de mi locura en el parque, me subí al coche e hice el camino pensando en lo que había sucedido y cada vez que lo razonaba sentía que de verdad era una completa locura, porque cómo podía ser que después de buscarla durante años, ahora simplemente la encontrara en un parque… Eso no tenía lógica, o por lo menos no para mi mente, aunque mi corazón decidió lo contrario.

Salí del baño con una pequeña toalla sobre mi cintura, caminé hasta el clóset y saqué un esmoquin. La fiesta era organizada por uno de mis amigos, Brandon Gardner, él había vivido aquí desde hacía unos años con su esposa, todas las veces que había venido siempre asistía a los eventos que ellos organizaban, así que no podía negarme a este.

Después de arreglarme, bajé al lobby y me encontré con Jacob en la puerta.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —él preguntó.

Decidí no contestar a su pregunta, no estaba de ánimos para eso. Me dirigí al coche, donde Tyler estaba abriendo la puerta.

.

.

Llegamos a la mansión Gardner y, como había imaginado, adentro se encontraban todo tipo de personas. Había desde empresarios a políticos, menos celebridades porque jamás habían sido invitadas a este tipo de fiestas _serias_, donde la gente sólo venía a hablar de lo que tenía, a conseguir nuevos socios o a hacer alianzas; en realidad a mí eso no me importaba mucho.

Cuando Brandon me vio, se apresuró para venir a saludarme.

—Oye Edward tiempo sin verte, sí que te pierdes hombre —dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa y atraía la atención de una mujer para luego agarrarla de un brazo y dirigirse juntos a donde yo me encontraba.

Cuando llegó estrechamos nuestras manos al mismo tiempo que dije serio:

—No puedo descuidar los negocios, tú lo sabes muy bien.

—En eso tienes razón.

Saludé a su esposa y después comenzamos a caminar por el salón repleto de personas, él iba señalándome a algunos empresarios que aún no conocía porque eran nuevos.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, Edward —dijo Liángwei. Él era el presidente del hotel donde me hospedaba y también mi socio, porque yo tenía acciones en ese paraíso.

—Gracias Liáng, también es un gusto verte —respondí cortésmente.

Luego comenzamos a hablar de negocios, los otros empresarios que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor también se nos unieron. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que, de repente, las personas llevaron su atención a la puerta de entrada, seguí sus miradas y vi como Brandon recibía a unos invitados que acababan de llegar.

—¿Quién es él? —pregunté a Liáng.

—Él es Tong Seng el líder actual de la familia Fang.

Miré al líder de la familia Fang, era un hombre ya mayor y recordé que hace unos años había cruzado palabras con él.

Las personas iban a saludarlo, ni había terminado de entrar, cuando vi que un chico más joven se ponía a su lado.

Esta era la mentada familia Fang, las personas que se había llevado a Bella hace diez años y también los causantes de mi larga agonía. Por más que había intentado hablar con él, siempre me había rechazado fingiendo que no me conocía.

La cena siguió un curso normal, todos adulaban a los Fang como si fueran las personas más importantes de la tierra.

—Señor Tong Seng déjeme presentarle a Edward Cullen, uno de mis mejores amigos y un experto en las finanzas.

Las palabras de Brandon me sorprendieron porque lo que menos quería era ver de cerca a ese anciano.

—Es un gusto poder conocerlo, señor Tong Seng —dije con respeto.

Él asintió con su cabeza.

—Ya veo que tenemos a un verdadero Cullen aquí. He escuchado sobre ti muchacho, sé que eres un prodigio en el mundo empresarial —él comentó con ironía.

—Gracias señor, pero lamentablemente yo no he escuchado mucho de usted —contesté de la misma manera.

—Permíteme presentarte a mi hijo, Li Ren Fang —dijo él con orgullo, ignorando mis palabras.

Él estrechó su mano con la mía, pero pude percibir que yo no le agradaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo porque él a mí tampoco.

Después de las presentaciones, el señor Tong Seng se alejó para platicar con otras personas, en ese momento decidí que era hora de irme, no soportaba estar un minuto más en ese lugar.

.

.

Iba caminando hacia mi cuarto cuando sentí que, de repente, la ciudad de Hong Kong estaba comenzando a asfixiarme, el encuentro con esa familia me había puesto bastante mal.

Dos años atrás había hecho que Jacob investigara a los Fang y lo que había encontrado me sorprendió bastante.

Flashback.

—_A__quí los tienes, est__á__ todo lo que pude averiguar —él dijo, mientras ponía una carpeta en mi escritorio._

—_E__spero que haya valido la pena —__comenté__ burlándome._

—_M__ejor cállate y comienza a leer que sé que te va a interesar__._

_Su actitud seria me alert__ó__ de que no todo estaba bien con esa familia._

_Abrí la carpeta y fij__é__ mi vista en Jacob mientras esperaba que __é__l comenzara a hablar._

—_L__a familia tiene generaciones y siempre los miembros mejor calificados son los que se vuelven líderes del clan, también es muy poderosa y tiene mucha influencia__,__ en __C__hina como en el mundo__. __Según mi investigación Tong Seng era muy cercano a Charlie Swan y a su esposa, cuando Isabella nació él se ofreció a ser su padrino y Charlie no dud__ó__ en aceptarlo__.__ Cuando se dio el accidente de los padres de Isabella, Tong Seng pidió la custodia total de ella, sin importarle que la chica __tuviera__ familiares por parte de madre, los Vulturi trataron de evitarlo y quedarse con ella, pero el poder manda y a pesar que los Vulturi tienen dinero no se comparan a los Fang. _

—_¿__P__ero __por qué__ yo jamás he podido dar con ella? —__pregunté__ furioso y confundido a la vez__._

_Había intentado hablar con el padrino de Bella, pero jamás me lo permitieron. Y al final habían restringido mis llamadas como todo contacto que tuviera que ver con ellos._

—_Buena pregunta__… __—__respondió__ Jacob trayéndome de nuevo a la conversación—__.__ ¿Sabías t__ú__ que la familia Swan tenía negocios clandestinos? _

_Negué con la cabeza._

—_L__os Swan poseían una cadena de clubs muy famosos en todo el mundo, además de ser dueños de una empresa de petróleo, ¡o__h__ s__í__! —dijo cuándo negué con incredulidad. Luego prosiguió—__:__E__l mundo los conocía por tener una de las mejores constructoras, pero nadie sabía que ellos tenían todo un emporio. Eran los reyes de los negocios__,__ Edward__,__ y__,__ por ende__,__ tenían enemigos, pero los Fang se encargaban de mantenerlos alejados, en pocas palabras una alianza, ¿sabes cómo termina esta historia? —pregunt__ó__ irónicamente._

_Y s__í,__ lo sabía._

—_Cuando los padres de Bella murieron, ella qued__ó__ huérfana y heredando su reinado; ¡como los Vulturi no iban a pelear por tenerla! —dije con ironía__,__ luego proseguí con mi explicación—__:__ Pero nunca pensaron que alguien sería más listo y actuar__í__a más rápido que ellos, teniendo como resultado su custodia para llevársela lejos hasta el punto de desaparecerla —dije secamente, porque me molestaba que ellos vieran a Bella como una herramienta para hacer fortuna._

Fin del Flashback.

Me quité el corbatín y lo tiré al piso, desabroché los botones de mi camisa para luego quitármela junto con mi saco, ambas prendas cayeron. Lo único que quería en ese momento era meterme en la cama y dormir sin pensar en nadie, no quería pensar en Bella, no quería pensar en los Fang, ni en nada que me atormentara más.

Después de mi alucinación en el parque estaba totalmente decidido a dejar todo el pasado atrás, porque si seguía torturándome con ella me terminaría volviendo loco.

Quité las almohadas que me estorbaban y después aparté el cobertor de la cama. Algo cayó al suelo y miré hacia abajo, un papel estaba al lado de uno de mis pies, me incliné para tomarlo y, cuando ya lo tenía en las manos, me quedé petrificado.

El papel tenía forma de mariposa y era dorado como en mi sueño. Lentamente lo comencé a abrir para saber lo que contenía, mi respiración se comenzó acelerar. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero en el papel habían escrito unas palabras muy conocidas para mí:

_¿__E__n quién estás pensando ahora mismo?_

_Yo __ estoy pensando en ti…_

—No puede ser —dije cayendo al piso sentado.

Era la inconfundible letra de Isabella, y esas palabras eran las que siempre ella me decía juguetonamente cuando nos encontrábamos en las fiestas. Era nuestro juego personal, algo que sólo sabíamos ella y yo.

—¿Por qué cuando estoy completamente decidido a olvidarte el destino viene y hace esto? ¿Por qué me torturas así, Bella?

.

.

.

**¿Les gusto? ¿Merecemos review? ;) **

**¿Qué decidirá Edward después de esto, olvidara a Bella, se dará por vencido? ¿O seguirá buscándola?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que ya está Beteado y lo subiré domingo 16.**

**Algo más antes de irme los nombres de Li Ren Fang y Tong Seng los saque de una serie anime, porque me gustaron. Así que esos personajes no me pertenecen pero lo demás sí. **

jhanulita, linda-swan, Tecupi, , jacke94, **Gaby, **abstractsilent, linda-swan,**Vero, **Gaby, ** cary, **Crepusculo-Total. **Quería decirles que muy pronto sabremos algo en pov de Bella. Y para adelantar en el capítulo 6…**

**CHICAS QUIEREMOS AGRADECERLES POR SUS REVIEW NO SABEN LO FELICES QUE NOS HACE QUE COMENTEN NUESTRO FIC Y NO SOLO ESTE PARA LAS QUE LEEN LA MALDICIÓN TAMBIEN… GRACIAS POR APOYARNOS Y LEER ESTA HISTORIA. **

**Bye chicas hasta la próxima…**


	5. Capítulo: cuatro

**Te lo ruego… Libérame**

**.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es nuestra.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con esta nueva aventura que dedico a mi hermana y amiga Elizabeth, gracias por siempre estar con migo, y por siempre apoyarme te quiero mucho…**

**.**

Summary completo:

—Te extraño tanto, Bella, y daría todo por saber dónde estás —dije mientras sentía que cada día perdía una parte de mi corazón sin ella.

.

¿Qué harías cuando sientes que la vida te golpea una y otra vez, derribando las esperanzas que hay en tu corazón, que cuando más intentas alcanzar a la persona que amas, parece que ella simplemente no quiere ser encontrada?

.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón.

Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:

—Te lo ruego… libérame.

**.**

**Aquí traemos otro capítulo que esperamos que les guste. Sé que los capítulos son cortos pero puedo asegurarles que el fic no será muy largo. **

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

Estaba tratando de dormir, cuando las cortinas se abrieron de golpe haciendo que los rayos del sol pegaran completamente en mi cara.

—¡Cierra las malditas ventanas! —grité furioso.

—Creo que ya es hora de que te levantes, Edward —dijo Jacob seriamente molesto.

—Cierra la puta boca de una vez Jacob y salgan de la habitación que yo decido cuándo levantarme —afirmé.

Cerraron las ventanas y salieron de la habitación porque, de repente, no escuché ni un ruido. Había pasado toda la maldita noche despierto, leyendo una y otra vez las palabras escritas en el papel, tratando de encontrar alguna razón del porqué eso aparecía ahora y quién lo había traído.

Había levantado a Jacob para que encontrara al responsable y era por esa razón que ahora estaba furioso, porque cuando lo levanté me dijo que estaba loco por poner demasiada atención a un trozo de papel sin sentido. Para él tal vez no tenía sentido, pero para mí sí y más de lo que se imaginaba. No había podido pegar un ojo hasta que él volvió de preguntar al personal del hotel y me dijo que nadie lo había hecho, que en la suite no había entrado ni una persona desde que habíamos salido.

Después de estar un rato en la cama, decidí que ya era hora de retomar mi día o mejor dicho mediodía.

Cuando salí del cuarto y me dirigí al comedor de la suite, me di cuenta de que Jacob se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala.

—Espero que ya te encuentres más calmado y hayas razonado.

Sin responderle me senté en una de las sillas y me dispuse a comer mi almuerzo, después de unos minutos se levantó y se puso frente a mí.

—Creo que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar lo interrumpí:

—Escúchame bien, Jacob, tú aquí no crees, no opinas, lo que yo digo se hace y nadie puede contradecirme, ni tú, porque no eres nadie para hacerlo. Si yo digo que averigües de dónde provino ese papel lo haces, ¿entendido?

Él tardó unos minutos en contestar.

—Sí, señor Cullen —dijo con frialdad.

Él dio media vuelta para marcharse pero antes de que lo hiciera lo detuve.

—Black, quiero que me consigas una reunión con el líder de los Fang a más tardar para mañana. Ahora puedes retirarte —ordené secamente.

Pasé el resto de la tarde tranquilamente hasta que mi teléfono sonó, contesté sin ver de quién se trataba.

—Hola —dije

—Edward, hola amor… —La voz de Claire me arruinó completamente la tarde.

—¿Qué quieres, Claire? —pregunté cortante, no estaba para estarla escuchando.

Ella notó mi estado de ánimo porque tardó unos segundos más en contestar mi pregunta.

—Nada, sólo quería hablar contigo, ¿ahora es un mal momento, estás en una reunión o hay problemas con el hotel?

—Si tuviera problemas con el hotel tú serías la última persona con quien quisiera discutir el tema, no es algo que tú puedas comprender, además… ¿no tienes que ir de compras o algo así? —Mis palabras fueron hirientes, pero me encontró en un mal momento y no estaba para fingir ser amable y caballeroso.

—Creo que mejor te hablaré cuando tu enojo se haya bajado, porque así eres insoportable Edward —ella dijo enojada. Colgué y tiré el teléfono a un lado del sofá.

Agarré la botella de brandy y serví un poco en el vaso que tenía a la par, luego lo llevé a mis labios y tomé de un trago todo el contenido.

.

.

Después de unos cuantos tragos, en realidad no sabía cuántos me había tomado, sólo sabía que la botella ya iba por la mitad y ahora me encontraba bastante mareado. Estaba acostado en el sofá, no sabía si sería capaz de poder levantarme y, en realidad, no quería hacerlo.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, decidí que era mejor irme a mi cama por lo menos ahí estaría más cómodo. Me levanté poco a poco del sofá y, cuando ya estuve parado, comencé a caminar tratando de no tropezar con los muebles. Cuando llegué, sano y salvo, al cuarto me detuve en seco porque frente a mí había alguien observándome.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué demonios haces aquí? —dije realmente enfadado, porque no podía ver nada con la oscuridad de la habitación, sólo podía distinguir la sombra de alguien por la luz tenue de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

El intruso se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí tratando de alejarme. La cabeza no me dejaba pensar con claridad, en esta situación maldecía el haber decidido tomar.

—Aún pienso que esto sigue siendo un sueño, que es mentira que tú estás aquí, tan cerca de mí…

Esa voz, a pesar de todo el alcohol, mi mente rápidamente la reconoció.

—Bella —dije con incredulidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces agarré a la persona que tenía delante de mí y acercándola dije:

—¿Eres tú, verdad? Dime que esto no es un sueño, que no estoy alucinando… ¡Por favor dime que no me he vuelto completamente loco!

Una mano se movió de mi agarre y, lentamente, la depositó en mi mejilla. La suavidad de su piel me estremeció, ella comenzó a recorrer mi rostro y yo cerré los ojos por las miles de sensaciones que me atravesaron en ese momento, sus dedos tocaron mis labios, para luego bajar por mi pecho.

En ese momento necesitaba sentirla, saber que era real y, sin perder más tiempo, la acerqué más a mi cuerpo. Incliné un poco mi cabeza y mis labios tocaron los suyos, ella abrió su boca dejándome profundizar el beso, nuestros labios se movieron a un ritmo lento y suave, nuestras lenguas se tocaron y comenzaron un baile.

Ella puso sus dos manos en mi pecho y yo llevé una de mis manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza para evitar que ella se alejara o desapareciera como un sueño que estaba resultando ser demasiado bueno.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que el aire se hizo necesario, luego ella agarró una de mis manos y me condujo a la cama.

_Definitivamente este sueño es demasiado bueno para ser real_, dijo una vocecilla en mi mente.

Sin querer que terminara la tomé de su cintura y la acerqué nuevamente, nuestros labios se encontraron y rápidamente se reconocieron, nuestras bocas se devoraban con pasión y necesidad.

De repente, me separé de ella porque mi cabeza comenzó a sentirse rara y comencé a perder el control de mi cuerpo. Caí en la cama sin saber qué me estaba sucediendo. Sentí cuando ella se acercó, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de mi rostro.

—Dulces sueños, Edward… Fue maravilloso volverte a ver.

Ella me dio un casto beso en los labios para después alejarse, mis párpados se cerraron y un profundo sueño me invadió, haciendo que cayera en una completa inconsciencia.

.

.

Eran a las ocho de la mañana y hacía una hora que estaba en mi oficina terminando de arreglar los pendientes que tenía de la construcción. Mi dolor de cabeza se había disminuido después de tomar unas pastillas para la terrible resaca con la que había amanecido.

Jamás en mi vida volvería a beber de esa manera, mi cabeza era la que más había sufrido.

Pero lo que más me estaba afectando era que Jacob había tenido razón al decirme que mi obsesión me estaba llevando a límites completamente irrazonables.

La noche anterior había imaginado que estaba con Bella ¡y que la había besado! Y me había parecido tan real… Eso era un indicio de que realmente me estaba comenzando a volver loco. Y era mejor que tomara una decisión respecto a eso y ya la había tomado, dejaría el pasado atrás y sólo pensaría en el presente, en Claire y en nuestra boda, en una vida donde Isabella Swan ya no volvería a estar en mis pensamientos…

.

.

.

**¿Les gusto? ¿Merecemos reviews? **

**Ohhhhhh ¿Bella apareció? Será que ella está más cerca de lo que Edward se imagina… Veremos que sucede… **

**También pronto sabremos que ha sido de la vida de Bella en estos diez años ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? ¿Y seguirá siendo la misma Bella que Edward recuerda? **

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SABREMOS MÁS DE LA HISTORIA DE LA FAMILIA FANG.**


	6. Capítulo: Cinco

**Te lo ruego… libérame.**

.

**Te lo ruego… Libérame**

**.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es nuestra.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD.**

** groups/betasffaddiction/**

**.**

**Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con esta nueva aventura que dedico a mi hermana y amiga Elizabeth, gracias por siempre estar con migo, y por siempre apoyarme te quiero mucho…**

**.**

Summary completo:

—Te extraño tanto, Bella, y daría todo por saber dónde estás —dije mientras sentía que cada día perdía una parte de mi corazón sin ella.

.

¿Qué harías cuando sientes que la vida te golpea una y otra vez, derribando las esperanzas que hay en tu corazón, que cuando más intentas alcanzar a la persona que amas, parece que ella simplemente no quiere ser encontrada?

.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron con una profunda tristeza, encogiendo mi corazón.

Sus labios se movieron y, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, dijo:

—Te lo ruego… libérame.

.

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

Jacob entró en mi oficina y, sin levantar la vista de los papeles, pregunté:

—¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

—No fue tan fácil pero el líder accedió.

—¿Para cuándo?

—Mañana mismo.

A pesar de que hace unos momentos estaba completamente decidido a dejar todo lo de Bella en el pasado, no podía dejar esta oportunidad, ¿o sí? Por lo menos tenía que intentarlo una última vez.

—Puedes retirarte, Jacob.

Él asintió y se marchó.

Cuando me quedé solo, comencé a ver mis desventajas en este asunto, necesitaba saber un poco más de los Fang, pero en este lugar nadie me lo diría, a menos que…

Saqué mi teléfono del saco y marqué un número que llevaba tiempo sin utilizar.

—Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular.

—Necesito tus servicios Irina, así que te espero esta noche en la suite.

—Oh… ¡será un placer, Edward! —dijo Irina con emoción.

Era la única que podía ayudarme en este momento, así que no me importaba tener que soportarla por unas horas.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que harás? —preguntó Jacob, aún dudando de mi plan.

Asentí.

—Ella es buena Jacob, tú lo sabes.

—Es verdad —dijo al fin reconsiderándolo.

Unos golpes en la puerta nos advirtieron de que ella había llegado, la puerta se abrió y una exuberante mujer atravesó la estancia.

—Tiempo sin verte, Edward —ella dijo con sensualidad.

—Lo mismo digo Irina, te ves… muy bien —contesté lo más normal que pude.

Ella rió para luego acercarse y darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Sigues teniendo problema en decir que me veo hermosa —afirmó, burlándose de mis palabras.

—Claro que no, yo reconozco cuando una mujer es hermosa —dije bromeando.

Irina se alejó

—Ouch, eso dolió —ella murmuró con expresión dolida.

Después de nuestra pequeña broma, la tomé del brazo y la llevé al sofá para que tomara asiento.

Jacob y Alec salieron de la habitación dejándonos solos, yo me acerqué a ella por detrás y puse mis manos en sus hombros desnudos por el vestido strapless de color negro que tenía puesto.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Irina miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con mi mirada fija en ella.

—Por supuesto —contestó después de unos segundos.

Me alejé de ella y me dirigí al mini bar, preparé un Caipiroska para ella y otro para mí.

Ella agarró la bebida y le dio un pequeño sorbo, yo hice lo mismo con el mío y sentí el ardor del vodka y lo amargo del limón bajar por mi garganta.

Dejé la bebida a un lado y, sin más preámbulos, pregunté:

—¿Aún sigues trabajando en la policía de Hong Kong?

Irina también dejó su bebida en la pequeña mesa de centro y, con gesto provocativo, cruzó sus piernas.

—Sí, soy jefa del departamento de investigación, ¿por qué?

—Quería saber si podrías hacerme un favor.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos ante mis palabras.

—¿Qué gano yo? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Una buena suma de dinero y…

Ella no dejó que terminara.

—Y una buena follada contigo…

Sonreí ante su comentario y negué con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento, pero iba a decir mi silencio, ya que no queremos que te metas en problemas.

Irina mostró una falsa decepción ante mis palabras.

—Bien, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —dijo con seriedad.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y comencé a pedirle mi pequeño favor.

—Quiero saber qué sabes tú de la familia Fang.

No dijo nada por unos minutos, parecía que estaba analizando las cosas o por lo menos eso me pareció, sólo esperaba que no se echara para atrás en este momento.

La primera vez que le hice la misma pregunta me había echado de su oficina diciendo que eso era algo confidencial, pero ahora, después de cuatro años, esperaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado.

—La familia Fang es la más importante de Hong Kong, como de una buena parte del mundo, prácticamente viene de antepasados, pero eso no es por lo que nosotros la investigamos o por lo menos la investigábamos. Hace un año nos prohibieron en el departamento volver a sacar un tema que tuviera que ver con esa familia. Cuando yo entré hace 15 años en la policía supe que los Fang son parte de una red criminal muy peligrosa, en realidad su puesto en la jerarquía es el superior, ellos son una de las asociaciones secretas que existen en este país.

—Espera, ¿dijiste criminal?, ¿asociaciones?, ¿de qué hablas? —dije verdaderamente confundido.

—Si no vuelves a interrumpir te explicaré —respondió Irina.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella prosiguió.

—Existe la Mafia de Turquía, Mafia Albanesa, Camorra, Sacra Corona Unita, Ndrangheta, Cosa Nostra, Cosa Nostra siciliana, carteles de Sinaloa, Yakuza y la última, y una de las más importantes en este país, la Triada. Es una organización criminalista que lleva generaciones en el mundo, esta mafia opera en China y en el mundo, su sede la tienen aquí, en Hong Kong, poseen alrededor de ciento cincuenta mil integrantes. Sus crímenes son tráfico ilegal de personas, falsificación de tarjetas de crédito, talleres clandestinos, falsificación, venta y distribución de todo tipo de productos, prostitución, clínicas ilegales, muertes por encargo, entre otras cosas. La lista aún sigue pero no es algo que tú quieras saber, si te preguntas por qué jamás la hemos atrapado, es fácil porque nadie quiere hacer caso a los crímenes que ellos cometen. El gobierno y las personas viven como si la Triada no existiera, si tú les preguntas a las personas sobre esa organización todos te responderán lo mismo: que no la conocen, que no saben nada de ninguna triada_. _La familia Fang pertenece a la asociación secreta llamada Sun Yee On (nueva virtud de paz), es una de las más grandes organizaciones que hay.

»Después de ellos les siguen otros pero no hablaremos de ello ahora. El líder de la familia es Tong Seng, un hombre muy respetable por el mundo empresarial y domina muy bien su posición de magnate, también se dice que tiene poder en la política del gobierno y que ha hecho más de un trabajo de encargo de muerte para ellos. Edward, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Irina me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, estaba procesando toda la información que ella acaba de darme y una curiosidad comenzó a crecer en mi interior.

—Irina, ¿qué sabes de los Vulturi?

—Que también es una familia antigua y que tiene sus secretos como todo italiano, ¿no crees?

—¿Te refieres a que ellos también están en el lado ilegal?

Ella asintió y ahí comprendí por qué la familia de Renée se había enfadado con ella cuando Charlie se hizo amigo de los Fang, todo tenía que ver con rivalidad de poder y el dinero.

—Ahora puedo preguntar por qué te interesa tanto.

Yo no contesté en ese momento, me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a la chimenea.

—Porque ellos tienen a alguien que yo quiero —dije fríamente.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a mí.

—Entonces te aconsejo que la olvides porque serías un completo idiota si intentas hacer algo en contra de ellos y lo digo en serio, Edward.

Cuando vio que yo no decía nada, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

—Creo que la reunión terminó, ¿verdad? Buenas noches Edward, espero verte la próxima vez que vengas —dijo antes de alejarse. Escuché los pasos de Irina, y luego la puerta al cerrarse.

.

.

No podía creer que Charlie fuera tan idiota para dejar en manos de un criminal a su única hija, ahora entendía por qué yo no había podido encontrarla, ellos la desaparecieron del mundo para que los enemigos no pudieran dar con ella, eso significaba que los Vulturi aún seguían tras ella.

Irina tenía cierta razón respecto a que si no fuera un idiota me alejaría y tomaría su información como una advertencia de que hacer algo estaba fuera de mi alcance, pero como yo era un idiota dispuesto a todo, haría caso omiso de su consejo y comenzaría mañana mismo con mi visita a Tong Seng. Había dado un paso muy grande para retrasar todo ahora. Mi estancia en Hong Kong se prolongaría por más tiempo.

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo del pantalón y marqué el número de mi prometida.

—Hola Edward, ¿ya estás de buen humor para hablar conmigo? —La voz de Claire me molestó más que antes.

—Claire la boda se cancela —solté a la primera, mis palabras salieron tan naturales que me sorprendí.

Ella no respondió al instante.

—¡¿Qué?! Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Edward estamos a semanas de nuestra boda, dime que esta es sólo una de tus malditas bromas sin sentido. —Su grito casi hace que me quede sordo.

—No, estoy hablando totalmente en serio, lo nuestro jamás va a funcionar, así que para qué me engaño —dije totalmente calmado.

—Edward te daré unos días para que aclares tus pensamientos, porque definitivamente debes estar muy borracho y no sabes lo que dices. Cariño sabes que no hay mejor mujer que yo para ti. Así que no te preocupes, todos tienen dudas antes de la boda. —Ella suspiró como si estuviera pensando en algo—. Por un momento creí que estabas hablando en serio.

Claire de verdad estaba tratando de parecer convencida por sus propias palabras, pero, como ella sabía, cuándo tomaba una decisión no me retractaba.

—De verdad que te pegas como una sanguijuela a alguien y cuando te dicen que no, no lo aceptas. Pues tendrás que hacerte a la idea porque yo no voy a casarme contigo —remarqué cada una de las palabras para que entendiera—. Y siento terminar nuestro compromiso de esta manera, me hubiera gustado hacerlo en persona pero la circunstancias no me favorecen…

En ese momento ella me interrumpió.

—¡Cállate, Edward!, y escúchame muy bien, yo no seré el hazmerreír, a quien dejan plantada antes de la boda, porque tú te vas a casar conmigo y seré la señora de Cullen, ¿me oíste?

Mi risa resonó en la habitación y con tono burlón respondí a sus exigencias:

—Deja de hacerme reír, Claire, y mejor ve a quién más amarras, porque yo ya te dejé.

Colgué el teléfono cuando ella estaba por comenzar otra de sus pataletas, y por primera vez me sentí libre sin ningún pesar. Si iba a dedicarme a buscar personalmente a Bella hasta los confines de La Tierra, lo haría sin ningún error rondándome, sí, porque Claire era un error que yo había cometido sin pensar.

La información de Irina me había servido bastante, porque ahora me sentía con energía renovada, no importaba dónde Tong Seng tuviera a Bella porque yo la encontraría a como diera lugar.

Esta emoción que estaba comenzando a crecer en mi interior me recordaba a hace cinco años atrás cuando todo había comenzado, pero que poco después comencé a dejar por no tener resultados. Pero la única persona que había fallado había sido yo, porque me había dado por vencido tan fácilmente en vez de luchar y seguir; me había sumergido en la compañía, en complacer la vida que mi abuelo quería para mí y, a pesar de que la había buscado, no había puesto todo de mi parte.

En realidad, inconscientemente, la estaba olvidando, acostumbrándome a estar sin ella, a verla sólo como un recuerdo y, hubiera terminado siendo así si no fuera porque otra parte de mí se negaba a aceptar olvidarla y seguir con mi vida sin ella.

En ese momento mi mente trajo un recuerdo que había olvidado.

…

_Ella se encontraba cerca de una de las fuentes de la casa de los Denali, me acerqu__é__ y me di cuenta de que lloraba._

—_¿__Q__ué sucedió? —pregunt__é__ realmente preocupado._

—_N__o quiero que tú te alejes de mí, no quiero perderte Edward —Bella respondió con voz ronca de tanto llorar. _

_Me senté a su lado y la abrac__é__, __así __ella comenzó a calmarse__._

—_Bella eso no va a ocurrir porque tú eres muy importante para mí —dije con una sonrisa._

_Ella se alejó un poco de m__í__ para mirarme a los ojos. _

—_E__ntonces prométeme que no importa d__ó__nde est__é__ t__ú__ siempre estarás __conmigo__. _

—_L__o prometo, siempre estaré contigo Bella. Pero ahora dime qui__é__n te dijo que yo me alejaría de ti__._

_Bella se mordió el labio inferior y __frunció__ el ceño__._

—_Tanya —dijo con desdén. _

_No pude evitar reírme y Bella me lanz__ó__ una mirada seria, me acerqu__é__ a ella y le __di __un beso en la frente. _

_Bella sonrió y me devolvió el beso en la mejilla._

—_Gracias por aparecer en mi vida__, Edward. _

…

Ahora lo recordaba, había roto mi promesa porque ahora ella se encontraba sola, adonde quiera que estuviera, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo, porque esta vez sí la encontraría, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme con la mafia de Tong Seng.

.

.

.

Ohhhh ¿mafia? Si, este fic ira en rumbos peligrosos chicas que conste que ya están advertidas. Review por favor ;)

Hola chicas aquí está un capítulo más esperamos que les haya gustado y no se preocupen que no volvemos a ausentarnos tanto.

Capítulo 6 en proceso.

Bye nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de la MALDICIÓN DE LA MARIONETA.


	7. Chapter: Seis

Te lo ruego… libérame

Capítulo 6

.

**Fa'che mi rispecchi, ti prego, ti prego, nei tuoi occhi affinche' la tristezza abbia la meglio.**

**Te lo ruego, por favor, refléjame en tus ojos para no ahogarme en la tristeza.**

.

**Nuevo capítulo esperamos que lo disfruten….**

**.**

**. **

**POV Bella**

**10 años atrás**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto con mis lágrimas cayendo constantemente por mis mejillas, que cada segundo que pasaba hacían que el dolor en mi corazón fuera mucho más fuerte. Hacía tan solo unas horas mis padres habían muerto y mi tío Tong Seng rápidamente había preparado todo para el funeral.

Me sentía débil y sin ánimos, no sabía qué sería de mí ahora que mis padres ya no estaban conmigo, me sentía sola y triste…

.

.

La mañana se fue rápida y no pude estar mucho tiempo con Edward. Al entierro habían asistido muchas personas que en realidad no conocía, sólo de vista y, a pesar de que yo no quería verlos, ellos se me acercaban para darme el pésame. Estaba harta de todo, sólo quería estar sola.

Cuando por fin pude alejarme de todo el ajetreo, me senté en una banca de piedra. Estaba distraída viendo las hojas de los árboles moverse cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.

—Bella… —comenzó a decir mi acompañante, pero rápidamente corté sus palabras.

—No lo digas, Edward, por favor, tú no…

Él me acercó a su pecho y, finalmente, pude dejarme llevar por todo el dolor que atravesaba mi pecho, comencé a llorar y a desahogar todo lo que sentía en ese momento y la noche anterior. Edward era la única persona que quería a mi lado, desde que lo conocí se había vuelto una persona muy especial para mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, si fueron minutos o segundos, y en realidad no me importó. Cuando me alejé de él, pude ver el desastre que había hecho con su camisa, estaba completamente empapada de mis lágrimas. Llevé mi pañuelo a mi nariz y me sorbí antes de hablar.

—Yo lo siento… por mojarte la camisa.

Él negó con su cabeza.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras, no me importa, lo único que me importa es que tú estés bien.

Cuando iba a responder a sus palabras, escuché una voz a lo lejos que iba acercándose. Miré en la dirección en la que provenía y vi como Paul, mi guardaespaldas, se estaba acercando a nosotros.

—¿Por qué todos tienen que venir a interrumpirnos? —dije molesta.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me regaló su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

—Todo va estar bien, lo prometo, mientras estemos juntos.

Paul llegó hasta donde estábamos.

—Señorita Isabella, su tía la está buscando, dice que es hora de irnos.

Asentí a las palabras de mi guardaespaldas y, tomados de las manos, Edward y yo hicimos el camino de regreso a donde se encontraban las personas.

—Bella, cariño, es hora de irnos —dijo mi tía cuando llegamos.

Me giré para estar frente a Edward y, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, dije:

—Adiós, Edward, pero prométeme que vendrás mañana a visitarme a mi casa.

Él se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente al mismo tiempo que susurró cerca de mi oído:

—Por supuesto, ¿cuándo te he fallado?

Sonreí ante su pregunta.

—Nunca —contesté.

—Hasta mañana, Bella.

Los padres de Edward llegaron a su lado y lo alejaron de mí hasta desaparecer en el interior de su coche. Después de despedirnos de algunas personas, nosotros también nos marchamos.

Cuando llegué a la casa, no encontré a mi tío Tong Seng que, por estar muy ocupado con otros asuntos que se le habían presentado a última hora, dijo que no podría asistir al funeral. Así que fui directamente a mi recámara y cuando llegué vi unas maletas siendo cargadas y sacadas de ahí.

Miré a Paul y, confundida por lo que estaba haciendo, pregunté:

—¿Qué estás haciendo, adónde llevas mis cosas?

Unas manos se posaron en mis hombros.

—Me disculpo por no haberte dicho antes que nos mudaríamos —dijo mi tío, apareciendo sorpresivamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Y adónde? —pregunté realmente desconcertada.

—Ya verás, ahora sé buena chica y ve al coche que no podemos perder tiempo, ya Eleonor empacó todo por ti.

—Pero… —intenté decir, pero me indicó con su mirada que lo obedeciera. Y así lo hice, fui al coche y esperé hasta que nos marchamos.

Cuando el coche se detuvo rápidamente salí al exterior para poder ver mi nuevo hogar, tal vez tenía la suerte de que fuera cerca de donde vivía Edward.

—¿El aeropuerto? —dije con miedo, en ningún momento mi mente procesó que él podía sacarme del país.

Mi tío no me contestó, sólo se limitó a seguir caminando.

—¡Si piensas que me voy a subir a ese avión estás muy equivocado! —grité furiosa.

Él se detuvo y se giró para verme.

—Desde ahora en adelante yo soy la persona que está a tu cargo y, por ende, me debes respeto, no quiero que vuelvas alzarme la voz, ¿entendido? —El tono de su voz no permitía que se le retara, pero en ese momento a mí no me importaba nada.

El saber que si subía a ese avión jamás volvería a ver a Edward me daba la suficiente fuerza para decir todo lo que quería.

—No me importa que tú estés a cargo, yo no voy a subir a ese avión, no quiero irme de Londres, quiero quedarme, ¿me oíste? ¡Y si tú no quieres, entonces déjame con el tío Aro, pero yo no me voy! —dije firmemente.

Tong Seng se acercó y lo que hizo me sorprendió mucho, la palma de su mano se impactó fuerte contra mi rostro. Rápidamente, me llevé una mano a la mejilla que ardía en ese momento por el golpe.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, el enojo que sentía en mi interior se había incrementado.

—Súbanla al avión, no podemos perder tiempo —dijo Tong Seng.

Después sentí como uno de sus hombres me levantaba.

—No, bájenme, no quiero ir, por favor, ¡NO! —grité desesperada.

Traté de soltarme del agarre del hombre, pero él me sujetó más fuerte.

—¡No quiero separarme de Edward, él no sabe nada esto! —volví a gritar pero nadie me hizo caso.

Ya había perdido a mis padres y ahora también iba a perder a la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo.

Mi pecho volvió a doler, no podía creer cómo mi vida estaba cambiando de un momento a otro, jamás creí que en el mismo día tendría que enterrar la vida de tres personas en mi interior.

Había sido la última vez que vi a Edward, la última vez que pude escucharlo. No, yo no quería eso. Tal vez estaba exagerando y estaba haciendo de todo esto un drama. Traté de serenarme y ver las cosas de otra perspectiva, no me podía dejar llevar por el miedo.

Cuando me colocaron en el asiento no dije ni una sola palabra, estaba demasiado concentrada en ver las cosas positivamente o, por lo menos, convencerme. Era lo único a lo que podía aferrarme, con mi desesperación no iba a lograr nada y, anteriormente, había perdido completamente la cabeza.

En todo el viaje hacia Hong Kong no dije ni una sola palabra, traté de no entrar en pánico nuevamente, aunque estaba cerca de perder el pequeño valor que había encontrado para no hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Tong Seng, salí del coche rápidamente y corrí hasta la habitación que tenía en ese lugar.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta y tomé el teléfono, iba a decirle a Edward todo lo que había sucedido, quería escucharlo, quería alejar este miedo que sentía en mi pecho.

Estaba a punto de marcar, cuando me arrebataron el teléfono de las manos.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté molesta volteándome para enfrentar a la persona que se había atrevido a arrebatarme el teléfono.

—No harás ninguna llamada —Tong Seng dijo seriamente.

—No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes acabar con mi vida de esta manera, ya me trajiste hasta aquí, ¿ahora no vas a dejar que por lo menos le diga dónde estoy? Necesito decírselo tío, por favor —murmuré llorando nuevamente.

Él agarró mi rostro entre sus manos con dureza.

—Lamento que estos cambios sean demasiado para ti, pero es necesario hacerlos, así que ahora deja de hacer berrinche y compórtate a la altura de un miembro más de tu nueva familia. Ahora eres una Fang, Isabella.

Él me soltó y salió de la habitación, yo me quedé ahí, inmóvil, sus palabras habían sido bastante claras, no iba regresar, yo no volvería a ver a Edward.

Todo mi falso positivismo se cayó en mil pedazos, mi corazón terminó de romperse. A mis once años había sufrido pérdidas que dudaba que algún día pudiera superar.

—Ahora estoy completamente sola —dije mientras me dejaba caer al piso.

Mi corazón comenzó a doler y mis ojos se fueron cerrando mientras derramaba nuevas lágrimas.

—Por lo menos me hubiera gustado despedirme de ti… Edward.

.

.

**Actualidad**

Estaba de camino a la casa de Tong Seng, no sabía con qué iba a encontrarme pero estaba seguro de que esta vez no me daría por vencido.

Abrieron las puertas de la casa y el coche siguió el camino que conducía hasta una hermosa mansión de arquitectura antigua china. Se detuvieron en la entrada, Jacob se apresuró a bajar y abrir la puerta del coche para que saliera.

Cuando bajé me encontré con los sirvientes haciendo una reverencia.

—Es un honor tenerlo aquí, señor Cullen —dijo una mujer joven. Mientras se acercaba.

—Gracias y yo tengo el gusto de conocer a…

—Mi nombre es Li Meilin, señor Cullen, disculpe mi mala educación. Soy prima de Li Ren.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Li Meilin —dije.

Ella me hizo una señal con su cabeza para que la siguiera y así lo hice.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a unas puertas corredizas, Meilin las abrió dejando ver una habitación con muebles antiguos, al igual que la casa. Di un paso en el lugar, luego otro. Observé todo a mi alrededor, había varias fotos y una de ellas llamó mi atención.

En la foto se encontraba Bella sonriendo y, había un niño a su lado abrazándola, si no me equivocaba esta foto había sido tomada antes de que sus padres murieran. Ella solía venir en sus vacaciones a Hong Kong, siempre me contaba todo lo que hacía y yo la escuchaba atento, me gustaba verla feliz y sonriente.

A pesar de que nuestros padres no eran amigos no ponían objeción porque de vez en cuando yo llegara a visitarla, aunque en realidad era bastante distanciado, no con la frecuencia que me hubiera gustado. Donde más aprovechábamos para estar juntos era en las fiestas que la sociedad daba, la temporada era bastante larga y eso era un premio para nosotros. La verdad, jamás me había sentido feliz por esas fiestas hasta que la conocí a ella.

Isabella y yo pasábamos parte del año encerrados en nuestros respectivos internados. ¡Oh, sí!, era frustrante tener que esperar ciertas fechas para poder regresar a tu casa y a la libertad.

Bella asistía al internado para niñas, St. Mary´s Ascot School, mientras que yo recibía mi educación en el Ample Forth College, internado sólo de chicos. No entiendo por qué a nuestros padres no se les ocurrió ponernos en uno mixto.

Creo que, de cierta manera, desde pequeños habíamos sido separados, pero los internados nunca fueron mucho problema, porque en las vacaciones yo sabía que estaría con ella y esa idea era la que siempre me animaba para seguir y soportar ese lugar.

Desde que nos conocimos sus vacaciones en Hong Kong se hicieron cortas, ella se quedaba una semana y luego regresaba para poder pasar el resto en Londres.

Esos días eran lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

—Ella se ve hermosa en esta foto —dije. Había sentido la presencia de Tong Seng al entrar en la habitación hace unos segundos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere aquí, Cullen?

Me di la vuelta y quedé frente a él, mis labios formaron una sonrisa sarcástica y en tono frío contesté:

—Usted sabe muy bien qué es lo que quiero.

—Volvemos con el mismo tema, ya han pasado diez años… ¿no cree que es momento de olvidarlo?,

—Jamás lo voy a olvidar y no estaré tranquilo hasta alejarla de toda la basura que es usted.

Él rió a carcajadas mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba detrás de su escritorio.

—¡Escúchate!, ¿no crees que eso suena ridículo? Eres tú quien quiere ser el héroe y salvarla, ¿pero de qué? ¿De lo que crees saber sólo por lo que has leído o investigado? Por favor, Cullen, creí que eras más inteligente.

—No me subestime, Tong Seng, puede que no sepa mucho de lo que usted hace, pero tampoco soy un tonto y no me tomará mucho tiempo el averiguarlo.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y dio paso a una mirada fría y dura como el hielo, mi desafío no había sido para nada de su agrado.

—¿O sea que me estás advirtiendo? —preguntó irónicamente.

—Tómelo como quiera, sólo le digo que no es el único que tiene poder en este mundo.

Después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, me di la vuelta y caminé hasta la puerta dando por terminada la conversación, pero antes de poner un pie afuera de la habitación escuché cuando él me dijo:

—No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, niño… y será demasiado tarde para cuando te arrepientas.

Sin responder, salí de la habitación.

Cuando salí de la casa, me detuve un momento enfrente de mi coche y, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, observé como los árboles se movían con la brisa del viento. Por primera vez creía con todo mi ser que estaba haciendo lo correcto, sabía que de hoy en adelante las cosas serían difíciles, pero había estado consiente de los riesgos antes de llegar a la casa del enemigo. Al principio no pensaba revelar a Tong Seng que yo ya sabía acerca de él y de sus negocios ilícitos, pero al final opté por jugar de manera directa y, si tenía planeado lo que iba hacer, era necesario arriesgarse un poco.

¿Cómo terminaría al final de esta guerra?, aún no estaba seguro, pero si lograba sacar a Bella de toda esta basura era suficiente para mí. Lo único que importaba era que ella estuviera a salvo.

.

.

**POV Bella**

_París, Francia_

Me encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hotel _Adagio Paris Tour Eiffel_, muy pronto sería de noche y yo tendría que hacer mi trabajo.

Hace diez años parecía que mi vida era perfecta, que tendría un trabajo normal y todo eso, pero ahora no podría decir que tengo justo lo que siempre soñé, si no lo que me enseñaron…

.

.

**Hola chicas esperamos que les haya gustado el cap, sabemos que no tenemos perdón por el retraso, pero de verdad lo sentimos… **

**Y como compensación la Maldición de la marioneta tendrá doble actualización que ya está en manos de nuestra Beta. **

**Para no hacer el cuento largo nos despedimos, hasta pronto, nos leemos en LMDLM. Bye (merecemos review) ;)**


	8. Chapter: Siete

**Te lo ruego… libérame.**

.

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**Aquí les traemos un nievo capitulo esperamos que les guste.**

**Si tienen preguntas de los capítulos las invitamos a que nos las hagan saber en nuestro grupo de Facebook.**

** groups/fanficsrobstenl.f.a/ **

**También anunciamos que muy pronto tendremos listo nuestro propio blog para los fics que ya estamos publicando y los que están por venir. **

**Ya no me alargo más con las palabras así que las dejamos con el cap. **

**Que lo disfruten.**

.

**Bella POV**

_Adagio Paris, Tour Eiffel_

Me encontraba en el restaurante del hotel tomando una copa de Cahteau d'Yquem 1811, la vista del restaurante era bastante agradable, poca gente y una iluminación tenue excelente para mi gusto.

—Mademoiselle, voulez commander quelque chose d'autre? —La voz del camarero irrumpió mi agradable silencio.

—Non, seul le compte.

—Très bien —dijo el camarero antes de marcharse.

Después de terminar mi copa de uno de los mejores vinos del mundo y pagar la cuenta, me dirigí al baño del restaurante, necesitaba hacerme un sutil retoque antes de marcharme.

Al pasar la puerta de madera mis oídos se llenaron de la agradable melodía de Charles Debussy. Unos cuantos pasos me llevaron a dos puertas que dividían los baños de hombres y de mujeres, esperé unos segundos antes de entrar, luego empujé la puerta e ingresé. Al cerrar, me aseguré de poner el seguro y, con el menor ruido posible, me dirigí al gran espejo rectangular. Abrí el grifo, de mi cartera saqué un labial rojo y pinté mis labios. Cuando estaba guardando el labial, la puerta de uno de los baños se abrió y de ella salió un hombre joven, alto, de piel morena, que al verme se asombró y, con acento, italiano dijo:

—Que faites-vous ici? Ce ne sont pas les toilettes des femmes des hommes!

Sin contestar, bajé mi mano derecha y de la abertura de mi vestido, que llegaba hasta la mitad de mi muslo, saqué una pequeña espada que sólo poseía quince centímetros de largo. Él se acercó al lavamanos, yo di unos pasos y, cuando estaba a sólo unos centímetros, lo apuñalé en la espalda. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, pero en cuanto él cayó de rodillas, rápidamente tapé su boca con mi mano, evitando que otro sonido saliera. El hombre intentó soltarse, pero yo atravesé su garganta.

Lo dejé caer al suelo, su sangre llenaba la alfombra, mientras yo limpiaba mi arma con un pañuelo que había tomado de mi monedero. Luego salí del cuarto de baño hacia el restaurante casi vacío, en el que las personas cenaban con tranquilidad. Sin ver hacia atrás, me dirigí a la salida.

Al llegar al lobby, me encontré con Li Ren que llevaba mi maleta en sus manos.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó.

—Ninguno. Alex se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en la habitación —respondí cuando llegué a su lado. Estaba quitándome los guantes de las manos, cuando escuché una voz familiar.

—Chicos, acaba de terminar mi turno, ¿nos vamos? —consultó Alex, el chico que había atendido mi mesa.

Los tres salimos del hotel. Afuera se encontraba una camioneta esperándonos y, después de subirnos, se puso en marcha.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, subí las escaleras del jet privado y me senté en uno de los asientos. Li Ren se sentó frente a mí, lo único que nos separaba era una mesa que se encontraba en medio de los dos.

Cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a alejar mi mente de todo lo que me rodeaba, después de unos minutos un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

_Flashback._

_Había pasado una semana desde que me habían obligado a vivir en Hong Kong y me habían alejado de mi natal Inglaterra. Los días eran una completa pesadilla, no hablaba con nadie a excepción de Li Ren, no tenía con quien más hablar y tampoco quería hacerlo._

_Tong Seng no había pasado ni una sola vez por mi habitación y lo agradecía, porque lo que menos quería era verlo. _

—_Hola, Isabella. —La voz de Li Ren me volvió nuevamente a la realidad._

—_Hola —respondí sin mucho ánimo._

—_¿Por qué no salimos? El día está soleado… me refiero a que es verano y no es bueno que te quedes aquí todo el día. _

—_No. —Fue mi respuesta._

—_Entonces me quedaré contigo —él dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá que tenía en mi habitación. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, de repente el cielo soleado se volvió gris y las primeras gotas de lluvia no tardaron en caer. _

_El ventanal de mi habitación mostraba una hermosa vista del estanque que estaba cerca de un árbol de fuego, las piedras que había alrededor y las plantas que, en cuestión de minutos, fueron bañadas por la lluvia. Sin esperármelo, mis mejillas también se bañaron de mis propias lágrimas. _

_Al ver que estaba llorando, Li Ren tomó mi mano y me acercó a su pecho. Ese simple gesto hizo que recordara que en el funeral de mis padres había tenido este tipo de consuelo, sólo que esa vez la persona había sido la correcta… _

_Fin del flashback_

_._

_._

**Edward** **POV**

Después de mi pequeño encuentro con el líder de la mafia, decidí que regresaría a mi oficina, aún tenía algunas cosas que terminar.

El resto del día lo pasé metido entre papeles y llamadas, cuando vi el reloj de mi muñeca ya eran las ocho de la noche. Estaba sirviéndome un vaso de brandy cuando Jacob entró a mi oficina.

—¿Sabes que desde ahora estarás constantemente vigilado? Creo que Ton Seng no permitirá que nadie se le escape —dice mientras camina hacia el escritorio.

—No es algo que me tenga muy preocupado, en realidad todo lo que tenía que hacer ya lo hice —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Jacob rió al ver mi expresión y, negando con su cabeza, contestó:

—Los Vulturi cayeron redonditos en tu juego y, ahora, teniendo al líder de la triada sobre tus pasos… ¿Qué puedo decir?, te gusta arriesgarte.

Las palabras de Jacob estaban en lo correcto, Tong Seng, siguiéndome, sólo terminaría encontrándose con uno de los clanes que desde hace años había estado evitando. Después de la visita de Irina una idea se formó en mi cabeza y, antes de que Jacob me dijera que por fin el padrino de Bella había decidido aceptar tener una reunión conmigo, ya tenía planeado hacerle una visita aunque no estuviera invitado.

Esa misma mañana hice una llamada a Italia, Aro Vulturi se encontraba en su villa de Nápoles y, al saber que era yo quien llamaba, no tardó en contestar.

_Flashback._

—¡Edward, que sorpresa!_ —dijo él con diversión._

—_Te da tanta alegría que yo haya comprado la mitad de tu compañía…. —dije sin ningún preámbulo, el silencio al otro lado de la línea me indicó que mi noticia lo había tomado con la guardia baja—. Vamos, Aro, no creo que sea tan malo. Míralo de esta manera, te he sacado de una inminente bancarrota, tus juegos en el casino y tus amantes terminaron acabándote, eso es una desgracia, ¿no crees?_

—Maldito hijo de… ¿Cómo diablos lo supiste?_ —preguntó furioso._

—_En realidad la deuda no es reciente, si no que viene de hace unos doce años, eso quiere decir que cuando tu hermana Renée falleció, tú debiste alegrarte, ya que tendrías la solución en tus manos, teniendo la custodia de tu sobrina ibas a lograr tener acceso a la fortuna, pero alguien se te adelantó y terminó haciéndote la jugada del siglo… Pobre de ti, pero dime… ¿cómo has hecho para sobrevivir estos años?, porque no han debido de ser fáciles. —El tono de burla en mi voz era tan evidente que logré escuchar como él daba un golpe a lo que debía ser una mesa._

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cullen?

—_¿Cómo puedes creer que yo necesito algo de ti? —contesté burlándome._

—No estoy para juegos, así que di lo que quieres.

—_Necesito que encuentres a tu sobrina…_

_Aro se quedó callado por unos segundos, luego dijo:_

—¿Para qué quieres que la busque?

—_¿Que la busques? Por favor, sé que eso has estado haciendo desde el momento en que Tong Seng se la llevó de Inglaterra. _

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de ella? _—Aro preguntó con cierto recelo._

_Ese idiota se atrevía a compararme con ellos al pensar que yo la podría querer por su fortuna, el simple hecho de pensarlo me provocaba náuseas._

—_Quiero que tú me digas lo que sabes, cualquier información, no importa. _

—Edward es mejor que te des por vencido, no creo que tú debas seguir con las esperanzas en que Bella…

—_No he pedido tu opinión, así que ahórratela y mejor contéstame… Si colaboraras conmigo no tendré que hablar personalmente con tu jefe._

—¿Jefe? No sé de qué estás hablando.

_La estúpida respuesta de Aro hizo que me riera a carcajadas._

—_Lo sé todo, Aro, así que no necesitas fingir conmigo. La familia Vulturi ha pertenecido por algunos años a la Ndrangheta, sé que los ayudan y hacen trabajos para ellos. En otras palabras… son subordinados._

—Entonces aléjate de esto, niño. No vengas a querer hacerte el héroe que lo único que conseguirás es meterte en un lío en donde ya no podrás escapar.

—_Yo no tengo por qué escuchar tus estúpidos consejos y lo que yo haga no te interesa, de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de darme toda la información que tienes de los Fang, quiero saber en qué círculos se mueven, cuántos miembros son y qué trabajos específicamente hacen._

_Al terminar de hablar pude escuchar una carcajada del otro lado del auricular._

—¿Y piensas que yo lo haré? Estás loco, Edward, jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás voy a ayudarte.

_Esta vez fue mi turno de reír._

—_Aro tienes dos opciones. Me ayudas o Vittorio Adriano Lúcio Giordani se terminará enterando de que la familia Vulturi ya no posee ni un solo centavo y que tú has estado escondiendo la bancarrota de la empresa durante todos estos años. Eso no creo que te beneficie, porque si tus hermanos se llegan a enterar te van a despellejar vivo._

_Vittorio Adriano Lúcio Giordani era el abuelo paterno de Aro y líder de la familia. Él ya tenía 70 años y, por ello, se había retirado dejando a cargo a su hijo mayor, pero este, por la responsabilidad del clan, había decidido que se alejaría de la empresa familiar y fue así como dejó a cargo a su primer hijo, Aro Vulturi Giordani, pero él había despilfarrado lo que desde hace años ellos habían ido haciendo. La sociedad que mantenía la familia Vulturi con la Ndrangheta era bastante cercana, a tal grado que el interés de la fortuna Swan no sólo venía de los Vulturi sino también de la mafia._

—_¿Qué decides, Aro? ¿Me ayudas o te hundes?_

_Aro se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos. Luego dijo:_

—Te ayudaré, llevaré a Hong Kong toda la información que tengo, pero no se te ocurra abrir la boca.

_Lo tenía donde quería. _

—_No te preocupes, no diré que soy el nuevo socio mayoritario de la compañía y que si yo quiero me hago dueño de ella._

—Eres un malnacido, Cullen.

_No me interesaba escuchar sus maldiciones en este momento, así que concentrándome en lo que sí me importaba, pregunté:_

—¿Cuándo estarás aterrizando aquí?

—_En tres días, tengo que dejar todo listo en este lugar para poder marcharme._

_Fin de flashback._

Aro llegaría en tres días, estaba a sólo 72 horas de saber la información que me acercaría más a los Fang.

—Jacob necesito que alquiles una casa a las afueras de Hong Kong o lo más lejos que se pueda, y cuando el avión de Aro Vulturi aterrice en el aeropuerto lo lleves al lugar directamente.

—¿Y cómo vas a llegar tú sin que Tong Seng se dé cuenta?

La pregunta de Jacob hubiera sido mi preocupación si no fuera porque ya lo tenía todo planeado.

—No creo que pierda todo su tiempo en seguirme a cada paso, sé que declaré la guerra pero no hará nada hasta que no vea que yo soy una verdadera amenaza y hasta el momento no he hecho nada que me acredite ese cargo.

.

.

Después de darle instrucciones a Jacob de lo que tenía que hacer con Aro cuando llegara, me marché de la oficina y me dirigí al hotel, me detuve en el restaurante para cenar y tomar una buena copa de vino.

Estaba terminando la botella de Screaming Eagle, cuando escuché a una voz muy familiar pronunciar mi nombre.

—¡Edward!

Volteé lentamente mi rostro y no podía creer lo que veían.

—¿Claire? —dije completamente disgustado.

.

.

.

Traducciones:

_Mademoiselle, voulez commander quelque chose d'autre? _Señorita, ¿desea ordenar algo más?

_Non, seul le compte_. No, sólo la cuenta.

_Très bien_. Muy bien.

_Que faites-vous__ici__? __Ce ne sont pas__les toilettes__des femmes__des hommes__!_¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡Estos son los baños de hombres, no de mujeres!

**Que les pareció ¿les gusto?, les agradecemos por sus review chicas, sinceramente muchas gracias, nos alegra que les guste la historia. **

**Próximo capítulo de La maldición de la marioneta: 19 de julio.**

**Aviso que iremos alternando las actualizaciones en un sábado La maldición de la marioneta y el siguiente Te lo ruego… libérame.**

**Ahora sí, bye, nos leemos el próximo sábado. **


	9. Chapter: Ocho

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: **

**www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /**

**.**

**Te lo ruego… libérame.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**Hola chicas aquí les traemos un nuevo capítulo esperamos que lo disfruten.**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté al mismo tiempo que caminaba por la suite.

Claire se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, bebía una copa de champán que ella misma se había servido cuando entramos a la habitación.

—¡Que frío!, no recuerdo que fueras así antes. —Su voz era suave y calmada, parecía como si nada hubiera pasado hace unos días, como si yo nunca hubiera terminado con ella.

—No lo volveré a repetir, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿A qué viniste a Hong Kong?

—¡Edward, ya siéntate que me estás mareando con sólo verte caminar de un lado al otro! Y creo que es obvio qué hago aquí, ¿no? Vine para apoyarte y para estar juntos, creo que fui muy desconsiderada cuando sólo pensé en la boda y no en ti. Pero ¿sabes?, tus palabras me hicieron reaccionar.

Cuando ella terminó de hablar yo me encontraba mirando la ciudad, estaba dándole la espalda a cuando, de pronto, sentí unas manos abrazarme desde atrás.

—Si hice algo que te disgustara pido que me perdones, pero, por favor, no me dejes.

Delicadamente, tomé sus manos y me solté de su abrazo.

—Lo siento, pero no me voy a retractar en la decisión que he tomado —dije mientras me daba la vuelta para estar frente a ella, luego proseguí—: Cuando te llamé no lo hice para reclamarte, Claire, lo hice porque ya había tomado mi decisión. No quiero casarme porque no te amo, jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré, y creo que tú mereces a alguien que de verdad te quiera.

Los ojos azules de Claire se llenaron de tristeza y sus mejillas comenzaron a empaparse de sus lágrimas.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti. Lo he hecho desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando me pediste matrimonio fue el día más feliz de mi vida, Edward.

Sus lágrimas y la tristeza en su voz no hicieron que mi conciencia se removiera, en realidad, no provocaron nada en mí.

—Lamento que te crearas falsas esperanzas, pero sabes muy bien que cuando te pedí matrimonio sólo lo hice por una unión entre las familias Staton y Cullen; sólo quise ayudar a tu padre, Claire, en ningún momento tú llegaste a ser algo importante para mí. Sólo eran negocios…

Al terminar de hablar, Claire dejó que la palma de su mano se estrellara contra mi rostro. Sabía que lo haría, estaba siendo un completo bastardo, pero quería que ella entendiera que habíamos terminado, que no habría boda, ni un nosotros, jamás.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible y tratarme de esa manera?

Su pregunta provocó una risa de mi parte. Lentamente, me incliné hacia ella y, con nuestros rostros bien cerca, contesté:

—Porque tú y yo sabemos que sólo estás fingiendo. —Ella intentó darme otra bofetada, pero rápidamente agarré sus muñecas y proseguí con una voz más profunda y totalmente amenazadora—: Ni siquiera lo pienses. Y si no tienes nada más que decir, lárgate de mi habitación o mando a llamar a seguridad para que te saque.

Solté las muñecas de Claire, pero sus ojos no dejaban de verme con furia, como si quisiera matarme. Ante esa mirada sólo mostré una sonrisa cínica que provocó que se enfureciera más.

—Te vas a arrepentir de lo que estás haciendo… —dijo mientras tomaba su bolso, después caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, se volteó y dijo con amargura—: Esta humillación me la vas a pagar, Edward, lo juro.

.

.

.

**Bella ****POV**

El jet aterrizó en el aeropuerto Chek Lap Kok. Bajamos las escaleras y ya una de las camionetas de la familia Fang nos esperaba y, para mi sorpresa, Tong Seng Fang se encontraba esperándonos.

—Isabella, me alegra que hayas llegado. Dime… ¿cómo salió todo?

Me detuve a un metro de él, en realidad no quería verlo pero no podía evitarlo.

—Salió todo bien, no hubo ningún problema. A pesar de que es la primera vez que piso Francia después de años de encierro. —El desdén de mi voz hizo que Tong Seng hiciera una mueca de disgusto, a él no le agradaba que yo sacara ese tema cuando había personas que trabajaban para la familia alrededor.

—Es mejor que digas los detalles cuando lleguemos a la casa —él murmuró y dio la vuelta para subir en la camioneta. Yo hice lo mismo.

Mientras recorríamos las calles de Hong Kong, dejé que mis ojos se llenaran del esplendor de los grandes edificios y uno de ellos llamó en especial mi atención: el hotel Shangri-la. El simple hecho de pronunciar ese nombre en mis pensamientos hacía que una necesidad creciera en mi interior, me debatía entre querer correr hacia los brazos de Edward y dejarme llevar por sus palabras, "_todo estará bien"_,o seguir en esta vida. Pero a quién engañaba, sabía que nada estaría bien, menos junto a él. Yo ya no era la misma niña a quien él conoció hace años, no, yo ya no era ella.

Cuando llegamos a la casa todos bajamos del auto, pero Tong Seng hizo un gesto con su mano indicándome que lo siguiera. Al llegar a su estudio, él cerró la puerta y, sin andar con rodeos, dijo:

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Isabella, tenía mis dudas al principio, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que Kheng Chang te enseñó bien, lo hiciste impecable, como cualquier otro de los miembros del clan. El hijo del embajador de Italia ahora ya no será un estorbo.

—¿Terminaste? —pregunté sin el más mínimo respeto.

Tong Seng sonrió.

—Quiero que regreses al templo de las montañas y, cuando seas requerida para otro trabajo, te mandaré a llamar —respondió.

Su respuesta me confundió porque, según lo que yo sabía, después de todos estos años cuando al fin había terminado mi entrenamiento, yo podría vivir en un apartamento de la ciudad o en la mansión familiar; no que regresaría a ese lugar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué tengo que regresar, a qué le tienes miedo, Tong Seng, hay algo que yo no deba saber?

—No hables tonterías, Isabella, y haz lo que te ordeno. —Él hizo un gesto con su mano para que me marchara.

—Pues déjame informarte que no lo haré, y si quieres el dinero de mis padres no interferirás con mi decisión. Ya no soy una niña, Tong Seng, ya no me puedes manipular ni obligar como lo hiciste hace diez años. Y, si ya no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro. Si me necesitas estaré en mi nuevo apartamento —dije y, sin esperar una respuesta, di media vuelta y salí del estudio.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo principal para dirigirme a la salida, me encontré con Li Meilin.

—Ah, Isabella, me sorprende verte de nuevo aquí. ¿Te quedarás?

Con la cabeza negué respondiendo su hipócrita pregunta y, al mismo tiempo, dije burlándome:

—No. Para tu suerte no me quedaré, puedes relajarte, ya que no interferiré en tu intento de conquistar a Li Ren. Espero que esta vez tengas suerte.

La cara de Meilin mostraba cierta altanería, su postura cambió de rígida a más tranquila, nunca entendí por qué ella, desde que nos conocimos, se mostraba siempre en guardia. Sabía que le gustaba Li Ren, en realidad siempre fue algo obvio, pero yo nunca mostré ningún interés por él para que ella me viera como su rival.

—No necesito tu suerte, Isabella, sólo mírame, tengo todo lo que un hombre puede desear, ¿no crees?

Su respuesta había sido la misma que yo recordaba de cuando éramos niñas, siempre mostrándose superior y, como en ese entonces, yo también respondí de la misma manera.

—Lo que tú digas, Meilin, lo que tú digas —dije para retirarme sin volver a comenzar una absurda discusión sin sentido.

Cuando salí de la casa, sentí que por fin estaba alejándome de toda la basura que era esa familia, sabía que jamás lograría desligarme de ellos, pero el estar lejos ya era un alivio para mí.

Las calles de Hong Kong estaban menos transitadas de noche, así que no me llevó mucho tiempo llegar a mi nuevo apartamento. Miré el reloj de la pared que estaba en el cuarto y no me sorprendió saber que ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada.

Al llegar a la cama, me quité la ropa, sólo quedándome con las bragas, levanté las sábanas y me dejé caer sobre el colchón. Pasaron algunos minutos y aún seguía sin sentirme cómoda, después de pasar durmiendo diez años en un futón en la fría madera de ese templo, era normal que la suavidad de una cómoda cama me parecía completamente extraña.

Un repentino recuerdo invadió mi mente en ese momento.

_Flashback._

_Después de haber pasado un mes en la casa de Tong Seng, un día__,__ a principios de agosto__,__ él me llam__ó__ a su estudio. _

—_Isabella, te mand__é__ a llamar porque quiero informarte que__,__ desde esta misma tarde__,__ te ir__á__s de aquí._

_Mi mente entr__ó__ en __confusión,__ no entendía a qué se refería._

—_¿__Adónde__?_

_Sin __voltear__ a verme__,__ él contest__ó:_

—_D__esde generaciones nuestra familia ha recibido educación en un templo lejos de aquí, así que he decidido que t__ú__ ir__á__s a ese lugar._

—_C__uando dices lejos__…__¿__a qu__é__ te refieres?_

_Él__,__ por primera vez desde que había entrado al estudio__,__ dirigió su mirada __hacia__ mí. Y sus ojos no mostraron ningún atisbo de emoción._

—_E__so no es algo que a ti te importe, lo que tenías que saber ya lo sabes, así que ya puedes retirarte._

—_Pero…__—intent__é__ decir__,__ pero él no lo permitió._

—_Fuera, Isabella__,__n__o quiero escucharte más._

_Fin de flashback._

¿Quién diría que desde ese día mi infierno iba comenzar y de una manera que jamás imaginé?

.

.

.

**Edward ****POV**

Después de la inesperada discusión con Claire, terminé completamente agotado, dos encuentros en un día eran algo que ni yo mismo podía creer. Y dentro de tres días tendría que hablar con Aro, pero esa conversación era la que más ansiaba, porque me daría nueva información de ella, de mi Bella.

Había deseado bastante volver fantasear con ella, porque aún no estaba muy seguro de si había sido ella realmente o no. Aún esa parte no estaba muy clara en mi mente, pero si pensaba razonablemente, dejando mis deseos a un lado, era imposible que Bella haya entrado en mi habitación, porque alguien la hubiera visto, pero nadie lo había hecho y dudaba que ella pudiera entrar por una ventana. Además, Tong Seng debía tenerla en algún lugar donde ella no pudiera salir.

Con esos pensamientos en mi mente, sentí como el sueño se apoderaba cada vez más rápidamente de mí, hasta que me quedé completamente dormido.

El sueño comenzó de la misma manera que la última vez.

Me encontraba solo en un lugar oscuro, sin saber adónde ir. Comencé a caminar, no sabía si avanzaba o no, pero después de unos minutos sentí como mi respiración comenzó a ser más pesada, intenté controlarme y, después de unos segundos, lo logré, aún respiraba con dificultad pero ya era tolerable.

De repente, unas hojas de color rojo comenzaron a caer de arriba, intenté saber de dónde venían, pero lo único que mis ojos vieron fue oscuridad. Con una de mis manos, agarré una de las hojas, pero esta desapareció al entrar en contacto con la palma de mi mano. La cerré en un puño y, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla nuevamente, escuché una risa dulce y melodiosa. Rápidamente, dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar del que provenía, pero lo que apareció ante mí fue una hermosa mariposa dorada, la misma que había visto por primera vez en mi sueño del avión.

La mariposa se depositó en el puño de mi mano y ahí permaneció hasta que una repentina brisa de otoño golpeó con fuerza. Todas las hojas se elevaron y la mariposa voló. Por un momento, intenté seguirla, pero mi cuerpo no respondió, y una vez más escuche la melodiosa risa. Cuando mis ojos se centraron nuevamente al frente, esta vez pude ver que la oscuridad desaparecía y en su lugar quedaba un hermoso bosque lleno de árboles y, a su derecha, un lago que en medio tenía una jaula plateada.

Intenté mover mi cuerpo nuevamente y, para mi suerte, esta vez sí pude hacerlo. Cuando llegué a la orilla del lago, me di cuenta que la jaula también se había acercado, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de donde me encontraba. Mis manos agarraron los barrotes plateados y, con un poco de temor en mi interior, dije:

—Bella…

Ella no respondió, pero pude maravillarme con su imagen. Su largo cabello se elevaba suavemente con la pequeña brisa nocturna, la luz de la luna iluminaba su perfil y, gracias a ello, pude notar que su cuerpo sólo estaba cubierto por un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta sus pies. Ella se encontraba parada en medio de la jaula, sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que intenté llamarla una vez más.

—Bella… —Mi voz fue bastante débil, como para no ser escuchada; pero, a pesar de eso, esta vez ella sí reaccionó.

Sus ojos se abrieron y, lentamente, giró su cabeza hasta quedar su rostro frente al mío. La tristeza estaba presente en su mirada y, en el momento en que iba preguntar qué estaba sucediendo, vi que sus labios se movieron y una voz suave y melodiosa como la risa que había escuchado anteriormente, dijo:

—Te lo ruego… libérame.

.

.

**Chicas sé que el día de actualización era ayer sábado pero lastimosamente no pude actualizar y también quería avisarles que la próxima actualización se pospondrá hasta el sábado 9 de agosto, los motivos son que en esta semana no pude avanzar con ninguno de los fics, ya que repentinamente me enferme en esta pasada semana. **

**Bueno dejo de hablar tanto y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo de la maldición de la marioneta.**

**Bye…**


	10. Chapter: nueve, Primera parte: Edward

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

**www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /  
**

**.**

**.**

**Te lo ruego... Libérame**

**.**

**AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO CON UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO… QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

Era la segunda vez que en mis sueños Bella pronunciaba esas palabras. Y por segunda vez yo quería salir corriendo adonde sea que ella estuviera.

Después de ese sueño, era imposible que yo volviera a dormir, me levanté hasta quedar sentado en la cama y luego agarré el reloj de la mesita de noche para ver la hora.

—Cuatro de la mañana… Aún faltan dos horas para que me marche a la oficina —dije mientras caminaba hacia el baño para tomar una ducha que pudiera despejar ese miedo que mi corazón sentía cada vez que pensaba que ya era demasiado tarde para salvarla—. No, eso es imposible, yo lograré encontrarla, no importa cuánto me cueste, lo haré…

.

.

Estaba terminando de desayunar cuando Jacob entró con un periódico en sus manos.

—Wow… ¡veo que haz madrugado! —él dijo mientras ponía el periódico en la mesa.

—Sí, digamos que no tuve una buena noche. Dime… ¿sabes dónde está Claire ahora?

Él asintió con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que decía:

—Está hospedándose en una de las habitaciones de este hotel, ayer mismo hizo una reservación después de hablar contigo.

—Lo que me faltaba, esa mujer cuando se empeña en algo puede llegar a ser bastante irritante.

—Concuerdo contigo, pero ahora necesito que veas esto… —dijo mientras señalaba el periódico.

Lo agarré y me sorprendí al ver el título de la portada.

"_H__ijo del embajador de Italia es asesinado en el baño de un restaurante francés__.__"_

—Ayer fue encontrado con una herida profunda en su garganta, dicen que puede ser un ajuste de cuenta, quién sabe —Jacob terminó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Tal vez, asegúrate de enviar un ramo de flores a su entierro, yo me comunico más tarde con su padre para dar mi pésame.

—Entendido… ¿Y con Claire qué hacemos? ¿Dejarás que ande por la ciudad o… —Jacob dijo intentado hacer las cosas menos problemáticas entre nosotros.

—Déjala, no tengo tiempo para ex novias molestas.

Jacob asintió y se marchó dejándome solo. La tranquilidad de mi habitación me relajaba, hacía que todo se sintiera mejor aunque sólo fueran unos cuantos minutos.

.

.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —dijo Alec mientras bajaba las escaleras del lobby del hotel.

—¿Qué tenemos en la agenda para hoy? —pregunté cuando subimos al coche.

—Será un día bastante ocupado, señor, tiene dos reuniones, una de ellas comienza en media hora y la siguiente es a las dos de la tarde. Luego están los papeles del hotel de Dubái y también los de Tokio y Moscú que necesitan ser revisados. Además que esta noche tiene una invitación a cenar.

—¿Cenar? —pregunté confundido, yo jamás cenaba con alguien que no fuera mi familia y cuando eso sucedía era porque mis padres querían que aumentara el dinero de sus cuentas. Y mis hermanos… era bastante raro verlos y mucho menos cuando me encontraba al otro lado del mundo por negocios.

—Sí, señor, su hermana Alice ha venido a visitarlo.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, Alice era de las pocas personas a quienes había visto de mi familia, desde pequeño, jamás pasé tanto tiempo con ella ya que mi abuelo me llevó con él cuando era adolecente y, cuando regresé, me dediqué sólo a los negocios, sin importarme nada más.

Cuando ella se fue le dije que siempre la apoyaría y que podía contar conmigo siempre que lo necesitara, pero eso fue hace años y era extraño que Alice ahora hubiera tomado un vuelo tan largo sólo para venir a tomar el té con su hermano.

—¿Cuándo llega su vuelo? —pregunté aún sumido en recuerdos.

—En unas dos horas, señor. Ya di órdenes para que la recojan en el aeropuerto y la lleven al hotel.

—Muy bien, Alec, encárgate de todo.

.

.

—Alice, que sorpresa —dije mientras abrazaba a mi hermana.

—Edward, lamento molestarte, sé que estás trabajando, pero quería verte.

—¿Te sucede algo? —pregunté preocupado.

—No, estoy bien. ¿Y tú estás bien?

—Por supuesto, ¿a qué debo tu preocupación? —murmuré sabiendo que algo había detrás de esta visita.

—Supe que… rompiste tu compromiso y sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

Su respuesta me hizo sonreír, tomé una de sus frágiles manos y le dije:

—Alice, no tienes por qué preocuparte, todo estará bien.

Ella suspiró y siguió con la voz menos nerviosa:

—Sé que todo estará bien, pero antes de que eso sea así nuestros padres harán una rabieta y estarán fastidiándote con que declines tu idea y hagas lo que ellos dicen. Y si a eso le agregamos la familia Staton… oh, no quiero ni imaginármelo.

—Con mis padres no hay ningún problema, yo sé manejarlos… Y los Staton no están en posición de reclamarme nada.

Alice se sorprendió al escucharme.

—A veces me sorprende tu manera fría de ser, ves las cosas de una manera tan calculadora, Edward.

—Así soy y así es como el mundo gira, Alice. No todos toman en cuenta los sentimientos y menos en los negocios. Si vas a estar al frente de una empresa tienes que aprender a alejar tus sentimientos, porque si no lo haces serás débil y presa fácil para los buitres que esperan a que caigas para comerte.

—Hablas como mi abuelo, ahora entiendo por qué él te escogió para ser su sucesor.

Las palabras de Alice se vieron interrumpidas por el mesero que llegó con nuestra cena.

—Dejemos de hablar de cosas tan desagradables y mejor cuéntame cómo te ha ido en la galería de París, supe que hiciste una exposición ahí.

El rostro de Alice se iluminó cuando le recordé lo que ella tanto amaba. Y así transcurrió la velada, contando sobre las nuevas pinturas que estaba creando y sus nuevos proyectos.

.

.

La cena con mi hermana había terminado muy bien. La preocupación que la había traído hasta Hong Kong se despejó a medida que me aseguraba de demostrarle que me encontraba bien aunque precisamente no fuera esa la verdad.

Alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación distrayéndome de mis pensamientos.

—Adelante —dije.

La puerta se abrió y Alec entró junto a Jacob.

—Buenas noches, señor, quería comunicarle que mañana tiene una fiesta a la que asistir —Alec comentó entregándome un sobre.

Yo lo tomé y lo abrí para leer su contenido.

_Es un gusto para nosotros poder invitarlo a la fiesta de aniversario de nuestra empresa, señor Cullen, esperamos poder verlo ahí y conversar con usted acerca de negocios._

_Atentamente: Erick Blakéwell_

—No sabía que la familia Blakéwell se encontraba aquí —dije desinteresadamente.

—Desde hace un año su empresa ha crecido de manera muy satisfactoria gracias a la ayuda de la familia Fang —Alec contestó.

—Ah… o sea que la familia Fang se ha interesado en compañías banqueras. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿No lo crees, Jacob? —pregunté irónicamente.

—Concuerdo contigo, aunque parece ser que sus negocios en conjunto son nuevos porque la empresa aún está en crecimiento.

—Sí, es verdad, pero teniendo ese tipo de uniones creo que muy pronto llegará ser tan grande como el banco de Luc De Santis. ¿Por cierto, Alec, sabes si Luc De Santis estará ahí?

Alec revisó su agenda y, luego de unos segundos, respondió:

—Sí, señor, a la fiesta han sido invitados muchos magnates, me imagino que aprovecharán a ir para cerrar nuevos negocios. El señor De Santis es uno de ellos.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi lado competitivo salió y una nueva manera de fastidiar a los Fang se formó en mi mente.

—Eso me parece excelente, Alec, consigue una reunión con Luc De Santis para después de la fiesta. Creo que estoy a punto de formar parte de las compañías banqueras.

Jacob rió ante mi repentino anuncio y, sumándose a mis palabras, contestó.

—Y una de las más grandes, porque el grupo financiero De Santis no es cualquiera. Su familia ha estado por generaciones en este negocio y ahora son mucho más poderosos de lo que cualquiera se puede imaginar.

Alec asintió con su cabeza y se sumó también a nuestra conversación.

—Lo que usted está a punto de hacer, señor, si me permite decirlo, es magnífico. Una alianza de la familia De Santis y Cullen es espectacular, sería completamente histórico en el mundo empresarial. La mayor cadena hotelera en el mundo unida a la compañía más poderosa de bancos de toda Grecia…

Alec no pudo terminar sus palabras porque me vi en la necesidad de detener esa emoción repentina que lo invadió.

—Me alegra mucho que mis ideas te emocionen, Alec, pero recuerda que debes mantener todo esto en secreto hasta que yo termine mis negociaciones con De Santis.

La emoción en su rostro se normalizó y volvió a tener el mismo semblante sereno de siempre.

—Tiene razón, señor Cullen, lamento haberme excedido.

—No hay problema, sólo asegúrate de que no vuelva a suceder.

—Sí, señor, entendido. Ahora, si me permite, me retiro.

Con un ademan de mi mano le indiqué que podía hacerlo. Cuando la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada, la voz de Jacob interrumpió el silencio que se había formado con la partida de Alec.

—No sé por qué siento que la fiesta de mañana será un gran acontecimiento.

—¿Acaso tienes un mal presentimiento, Jacob? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

Él negó con su cabeza a mi pregunta a la vez que contestó:

—No, sólo son imaginaciones mías.

.

.

El día de la tan esperada fiesta había llegado y ya me dirigía a ese lugar. Mi día había estado bastante ocupado, comenzando con llevar a Alice al aeropuerto y hacer, casi obligatoriamente, que ella viajara de regreso a París en mi jet privado. Luego, unas cuantas llamadas vía Skype con socios de la compañía y, por último, el evento que sin dudas parecía prometedor.

El auto se detuvo frente a una hermosa mansión de estilo clásico español, Jacob abrió la puerta y yo salí del coche. La gente que también iba bajando de sus autos giró su cabeza y, al verme, algunas se sorprendieron y otras sólo se acercaron y me saludaron.

—Es bueno ver a Edward Cullen aquí. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, Enrico —contesté a un hombre unos cinco años mayor que yo.

Enrico Ranieri, un magnate que se encargaba de comprar empresas que estaban a punto de la quiebra para luego restaurarlas y hacerlas volver al mercado financiero.

Conversamos por unos minutos, pero luego él se despidió y yo seguí mi camino. Las personas seguían llegando mientras mi mente se preguntaba si Tong Seng vendría, un cincuenta por ciento decía que no, mientras que la otra mitad decía que sí, así que no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería.

Seguía platicando con algunas personas que ya conocía. Pasaron unos quince minutos desde que llegué y nada que podría sorprenderme había sucedido, una parte de mí tenía esperanza de que Tong Seng apareciera, pero si eso no sucedía sería una lástima… no podría restregarle en su cara mi futura unión con el banco De Santis.

—El líder ha llegado.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

Escuché unos cuantos murmullos, pero no sabía exactamente a lo que se referían. La voz del anfitrión de la fiesta interrumpió a todos al llamar nuestra atención.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a esta fiesta, creo que algunos se han preguntado si mi socio estaría presente, déjenme informales que así es… El señor Tong Seng Fang ha llegado y me gustaría presentarlo como se merece.

Blakéwell miró a su derecha, todos seguimos su movimiento y sí, como él dijo, el señor Tong Seng entró al salón. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al pensar en cómo las personas se dejaban engañar por alguien como él.

Estaba a punto de dejar el salón para salir al balcón por un poco de aire mientras esa ridiculez pasaba, pero en ese momento Blakéwell dijo:

—Y por primera vez en sociedad tengo el honor de presentar a Li Ren Fang y su hermosa acompañante, Isabella Fang.

_¿Qué?_, dije en mi mente al mismo tiempo que llevaba mi mirada al frente.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

_¡Esto no puede ser!_, me repetía una y otra vez a mí mismo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba viéndola, mi Bella estaba aquí… ¿cuántas veces quise que eso sucediera?

Ella dio unos pasos más para colocarse cerca de Tong Seng y yo intenté acercarme un poco más a donde ella estaba, mientras mis ojos la observaban sin poder creer que era ella, pero alguien me detuvo impidiendo que avance.

—Edward… —La voz de Jacob hizo que dejara de forcejear y mirara en su dirección.

—Suéltame, Jacob —ordené completamente enfadado.

—¡No!, no pienso hacerlo, si lo hago cometerás el peor error de tu vida. Piensa con la cabeza, no es momento para que te dejes llevar por tus emociones.

—Yo… —intenté decir, pero él volvió a interrumpirme.

—Eso es lo que él quiere, que tú pierdas la cabeza y vayas hacia ella. ¡No le des el gusto, Edward!

Nuevamente llevé mi mirada al frente y, sorpresivamente, me encontré con la mirada de Tong Seng y una sonrisa en sus labios. Una furia comenzó a crecer en mi interior, mis manos formaron puños tratando de contenerme de lo que era capaz de hacerle a ese viejo en este momento.

Mi mirada pasó de él a ella y, por primera vez desde que cruzó la entrada del salón, fui capaz de verla sin dejarme llevar por mis emociones o por lo menos no tanto.

La hermosa niña que recordaba no le hacía justicia a la hermosa joven que estaba viendo en este momento: esa hermosa y suave tez blanca estaba cubierta por un elegante y sofisticado qipao de color rojo que cubría sus hombros y detallaba perfectamente su cuerpo, la transparencia del vestido estaba hecha de bordados que le daba un toque delicado a su apariencia. El cabello largo y castaño que recordaba, se encontraba recogido y adornado de horquillas, unos aretes de Agatha adornaban sus orejas y una pulsera lo hacía en su muñeca.

La seguí con la mirada mientras ella caminaba del brazo de Li Ren. Al verla tan cerca, sólo separados por unas cuantas personas, en el mismo salón, hacía que todo en mi interior se alterara y quisiera correr hacia ella, abrazarla y besarla. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque sería perder todo y caer en la desesperación.

_V__amos__,__ Bella__,__ mírame__,__ aunque sea s__ó__lo una vez__,__ por_ _favor_, decía mi mente ansiosa por ver esos hermosos ojos verdes. Mis ojos no dejaban de verla mientras ella parecía no notarlo. Tal vez no me recordaba o sería que aún no me había visto.

Cuando estaba a punto de pensar que ella no iba dedicarme ni una mirada, Bella giró su cabeza observando el lugar y, al llegar a mí se detuvo, la expresión fría que demostraba hacía que la sangre de mi cuerpo se helara.

Sus ojos verdes sólo se detuvieron en mí unos segundos, luego regresaron a su acompañante como si yo no existiera, como si verme por primera vez después de tantos años no hubiese hecho que alguna emoción apareciera en su rostro. De hecho había tenido esa expresión fría desde que cruzó el lugar, me vio al entrar y no le importó, vio mi intento de acercarme y ni tan siquiera le interesó y, cuando ella se dignó a mirarme, hizo como si no existiera… Parecía que me había equivocado, no era que ella no me había visto, simplemente me había ignorado todo el tiempo…

La cena se convirtió en una tortura para mí, ya que mi lugar estaba frente al de ella y, a pesar de que Bella me ignoró, no pude dejar de verla.

Después de la cena, todos fueron al salón nuevamente y, mientras yo estaba hablando con Luc De Santis, los murmullos de la gente llamaban mi atención.

—_Ellos van a bailar, eso es maravilloso._

Dirigí mi mirada al lugar que todos estaban observando y mi sorpresa llegó al ver que Bella tomaba la mano de Li Ren y los dos caminaban al centro del salón para bailar.

Ella lo veía a los ojos y él le decía algo que hacía a Bella sonreír. Luego ella negó apenada y se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle algo, él asintió mientras continuaban bailando.

—Es hermoso, la manera en que bailan es mágica.

—Tiene razón, hacen una hermosa pareja.

—¿Qué, pareja? No lo sabía, pensé que la futura esposa del joven Li Ren seria Li Meilin.

—No, según mis allegados a esa familia dicen que será ella, Isabella Fang.

—¡De verdad! Que afortunada ella al tenerlo a él como prometido.

—También él, ella es una joven muy hermosa.

—Es verdad, hermosa y elegante, digna de ser la próxima esposa del líder de los Fang.

Escuchar los murmullos de la gente hizo que mi estómago se revolviera y mi enojo creciera hasta el extremo de que ya no soportaba estar un minuto más en ese lugar.

Sin pensarlo más, me alejé del baile y salí por una puerta hacia el jardín, no soportaba escuchar más las idioteces de las personas, no soportaba verla a ella bailando con él, pero, lo que más me molestaba, era que ella me ignorara.

Su actitud hacía que me preguntara si fui el único que quiso encontrarla, tal vez ella no estaba tan mal como imaginé, sería que ella se olvidó completamente de mí, que ya no significaba nada… nada.

Por primera vez, estaba dudando si había hecho lo correcto en estos diez años o si, simplemente, me ilusioné para ahora darme cuenta de que ella no me necesitaba…

.

.

.

**Hola chicas, como lo prometimos aquí estamos con un capítulo más. Nos gustaría saber si les gusto, ¿Qué opinan del cap? **

**Queremos agradecer a todas por sus comentarios que en cada capítulo leemos y nos da mucha alegría saber que la historia les gusta. **

**Ingrid Pixie Cullen, nos encanta que hayas encontrado esta historia y te guste, gracias por tus reviews… **

**Y nuevamente GRACIAS A TODAS POR APOYARNOS! **

**Hasta la próxima. **

**Próxima actualización: sábado 16 de agosto. **


	11. Chapter: Diez, segunda parte: Bella

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction **

**www facebook com / groups / elite . fanfiction**

Te lo ruego…libérame

.

**Niñas un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste… **

**hay un anuncio al final del capítulo.**

Capítulo 10

.

**Bella ****POV**

**Media hora antes de la fiesta.**

Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante —dije.

La puerta de mi antigua habitación en la casa principal de los Fang se abrió, dejando ver a un apuesto Li Ren en traje de etiqueta.

Él entró y, sin cerrar la puerta, se acercó a mí.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo después de verme detenidamente durante unos segundos.

—Gracias —respondí, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo grande que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la habitación.

—¿Me permites? —murmuró al verme tomar la cajita de mis joyas.

—Por supuesto —contesté, entregándole la pulsera de agatha.

Li Ren rodeó mi muñeca con la pulsera y, luego, presionó un poco para cerrar el broche.

—Esa pulsera era de tu madre, ¿verdad? —preguntó al ver que pasé mis dedos con nostalgia sobre las gemas.

—Sí —fue lo único que dije.

Después de eso, terminé de ponerme lo que faltaba y, antes de que él dijera algo más, yo me adelanté.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios carmesí.

Li Ren correspondió mi sonrisa y me ofreció su brazo; yo lo tomé y salimos de la habitación para encontrarnos con Tong Seng en la entrada principal.

Mientras el coche se ponía en marcha, mis pensamientos vagaban en el momento que Tong Seng interrumpió mi entrenamiento para decirme que tenía que encontrarme con él, que tenía algo importante que decirme.

.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y me encontraba entrenando con mis shuriken, estaba lanzándolas sobre la pared de madera de una de las habitaciones que había dejado sin amueblar para poder entrenar; cuando, de repente, mi celular interrumpió mi entrenamiento.

—¿Sí? —dije, al ver de quién se trataba en la pantalla, me ahorraba el saludo para ir directo al grano.

—_Necesito que estés aquí en media hora, hay __algo __que tengo que informarte para esta noche._

Desde el momento en que llegué me informaron que él se encontraba en el comedor y que quería que me dirigiera a ese lugar. Al llegar ahí nos dijo a Li Ren y a mí que esa misma noche sería nuestra primera presentación en sociedad como miembros de la familia. Conociéndolo, sabía que algo tramaba y que, si se arriesgaba a mostrarme a mí, era porque había algo o alguien a quien quería intimidar, ¿o tal vez era a mí a quien quería probar?

Después de saber que me tendría que quedar el resto del día en la casa, decidí investigar por curiosidad quiénes irían a esa fiesta. Luego de hacer unas llamadas, supe al fin cuál era el motivo por el que Tong Seng se quería arriesgar al llevarme: Edward Cullen era uno de los invitados. Eso significaba que tendría que andar con cuidado, porque si daba un paso en falso cometería un error y haría que la confianza del líder de los Fang se esfumara y mi castigo sería irrevocable, él se encargaría de hacérmelo saber de la peor manera y lo que menos quería era arriesgar a Edward. No, eso jamás, no permitiría que le hiciera daño a él.

Esos pensamientos hicieron que un recuerdo del pasado volviera a mi mente en ese momento.

_Flashback._

_**10 años atrás.**_

—_Hijos míos, déjenme presentarles a sus nuevos hermanos, Isabella y Li Ren Fang —dijo un señor igual de mayor que Tong Seng, que se encontraba frente a 20 niños de diferentes edades y nacionalidades. _

_Después de que el tío Tong Seng habl__ó__conmigo__ en el estudio, mi traslado de la casa principal al lugar más remoto de __C__hina fue rápido._

_Era de noche y las heridas en mi cuerpo dolían, mi entrenamiento había comenzado el día después de mi llegada con las materias normales__,__ historia, geografía, economía y muchas otras que se enseñaban en cursos avanzados__,__ y otros que ya me eran muy familiares. Pero lo que s__í__ era un poco difícil__,__ desde el principio__,__ era__n__ los entrenamientos que hacíamos, ya que si nos equivocábamos nos castigaban. _

_Los entrenamientos consistían en aprender a utilizar todo tipo de arma blanca y las artes marciales. _

_En ese momento hice un pequeño movimiento al sentirme inc__ó__moda en la posición en la que me encontraba y__,__ sin poder evitarlo__,__ el dolor de mi espalda que había cesado hace unos momentos __volvió__ en un pequeño pero agudo dolor __ya __que__,__ debido a los errores que había cometido en el entrenamiento__, __había sido castigada y me habían acondicionado con __diez__ latigazos._

_La primera vez que recibí __ese__ tipo de castigo había llorado desconsoladamente__,__ tratando de creer que s__ó__lo era una terrible pesadilla__;__ pero al pasar los días esa estúpida y tonta ilusión fue muriendo hasta convertirse en un pensamiento efímero. _

_Fin flashback._

Ahora me quedaba claro que era una prueba de lealtad, Tong Seng me estaba probando a mí y quería saber si yo iba a ser capaz de estar frente a Edward en un mismo lugar sin inmutarme.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, las puertas del coche se abrieron pero, antes de salir, hice una respiración profunda para hacer que todas mis emociones no fueran alteradas, porque estaba segura de que sería vigilada en toda la velada.

Al salir del coche, Li Ren y yo comenzamos a caminar unos pasos detrás de Tong Seng, que era quien sería presentado de primero. Luego, Blakéwelle, nos presentaría a nosotros y era ahí donde no podía flaquear.

Al escuchar nuestros nombres, emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el interior del salón. Desde el momento en que entré en ese lugar pude sentir su presencia, su mirada posada sobre mí. Al llegar junto a Tong Seng y dirigir mi mirada al frente, lo vi, sus hermosos ojos verdes observándome, se veía completamente perfecto en ese esmoquin negro. Cuanto lo había extrañado en todo ese tiempo, diez años sin verlo me habían parecido una eternidad y, en ese momento, me parecía sorprendente tenerlo sólo unos metros lejos de mí. Por un momento creí que Edward se acercaría y deseaba que alguien lo detuviera porque no era el momento, no ese.

Al parecer alguien lo detuvo y, después de hablar unos segundos con esa persona, Edward dirigió su mirada a Tong Seng y pude ver la sonrisa que él le dedicó, algo que me pareció extraño.

El tiempo pasaba lento, estábamos charlando con algunas personas de las que sólo conocía su información, ya que antes de venir investigué a cada uno de ellos para saber quiénes eran y poder hacer conversación de cualquier cosa, sus negocios o sus vidas, lo que fuera, en ese momento no me interesaba.

Al ver que Tong Seng y Li Ren se encontraban muy entretenidos con nuestros acompañantes, quise observar a los demás invitados, uno en especial. Cuando lo encontré, nuestras miradas se encontraron y el anhelo que vi en sus ojos me hizo alejar mi mirada de él y hacer como si para mí no existiera.

La cena había sido tensa, estar frente a él no ayudaba, ni mucho menos teniendo que soportar su mirada.

Después de la cena, todos nos dirigimos al salón nuevamente, Li Ren estaba a mi lado y, sin esperármelo, él dijo:

—¿Te gustaría bailar?

—Claro —contesté y, cuando él extendió su mano hacia mí, coloqué la mía sobre su palma y Li Ren me condujo al medio del salón.

Mientras bailábamos me percaté de que Edward nos miraba, al verlo me di cuenta de la decepción que había en sus ojos. En ese momento Li Ren se acercó y me susurró al oído:

—Sonríe, Isabella, todos nos están mirando.

Así que le hice caso y sonreí, quitando por primera vez la máscara de frialdad que había impuesto desde el momento en que bajé del coche. Después de haber corregido ese pequeño detalle, busqué a Edward nuevamente, pero él ya salía del salón por la puerta del jardín.

_Lo lamento, Edward_, dije en mi mente una y otra vez.

.

.

Cuando el baile terminó, salí del salón por un pasillo y, mientras cruzaba una puerta, escuché una voz que provenía del estudio.

—_Aro, escúchame, Isabella Swan, s__í__, tu sobrina está aquí._

Era una voz femenina la que llamó mi atención.

—_No, ella est__á__ con los Fang._

Ella calló, suponía que estaba escuchando a la persona con la que hablaba.

—_Sí, con Tong Seng. _

Volvió a callar y yo quería, casi desesperadamente, saber de quién se trataba.

—_Estoy completamente segur__a__._

Su afirmación era extraña, ella daba información a mi tío y estaba segura de que eso no era algo bueno.

—_No te preocupes, mañana tratar__é__ de hablar con él y averiguo más. Hasta pronto._

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente pude verla: cabello rubio recogido, un metro sesenta de estatura, llevaba puesto un vestido de una sola manga de color azul marino, con adornos plateados. Si no me equivocaba, era la misma mujer a quien había visto hace unos momentos hablando con Edward en el jardín, ella era la última invitada de la lista: Claire Staton. Después de que ella guardó el celular en su cartera, se disponía a salir y, antes de que se encontrara conmigo, me escondí en el cuarto adyacente.

Unos segundos después, seguí mi camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al jardín de la señora Blakéwelle, ya mañana resolvería lo que Claire Staton, tenía que ver que decía Tong Seng; seguramente a mi amado padrino le enojara saber que alguien lo estaba traicionando.

El hermoso jardín de rosas era una de las áreas privadas de la casa y no estaba a la vista del público, por eso sabía que nadie me molestaría estando allí.

La fuente que tenía ese precioso lugar se parecía a la que estaba en la casa de los Fang. Mientras observaba la luna en esta inmensa oscuridad, un ruido llamó mi atención y la voz que le siguió no me sorprendió.

—Al fin podemos hablar a solas, Bella.

.

.

**Reviews por favor. ****, bueno chicas el anuncio es que en esta semana comienzo a adaptar el manga de Ohmi Tomu, Midnight secretary, el fic llevara por título: MIDNIGHT LOVERS, aquí les dejamos el summary.**

_**Bella pensó que por fin había encontrado el trabajo perfecto como la secretaria privada de Edward Cullen, el director de una gran compañía. Edward es un director muy capaz pero es legendario por su arrogancia y su fama de mujeriego. Bella hará lo imposible por demostrar que es capaz de llevar el trabajo acabo, pero una noche, por accidente, ella descubre el secreto de su jefe... él no solo es arrogante y un mujeriego, encima de todo él es... ¡un vampiro!**_

.

¿Qué les pareció?

Una cosa más, no estoy muy segura de si podré actualizar el otro fin de semana así que si no lo hago, lo haré el 5 de agosto, con capítulos dobles de: La maldición de la marioneta y Te lo ruego…libérame, para el mismo día.

Bye, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	12. Chapter: Once

Te lo ruego… libérame.

Capítulo 11

.

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction **

** com / groups / elite. fanfiction**

_**Hola, niñas, aquí les dejamos el capítulo, que lo disfruten.**_

_**.**_

**Edward ****POV**

Después de salir del salón al jardín, me sentí un poco mejor, estaba con la mente en blanco porque no quería pensar en cosas que me harían más daño.

Habían pasado unos cinco minutos, cuando, de pronto, escuché el ruido de unos tacones acercándose y, porque ya sabía que se encontraba en la fiesta, supe que no tardaría en acercarse. Así que, antes de que ella diera un paso más, me adelanté y dije:

—Claire, es mejor que regreses por donde viniste.

Ella no contestó, hasta que estuvo lo suficiente cerca de mí.

—Hola, Edward, me da gusto verte —ella saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lastimosamente, no puedo decir lo mismo —contesté sin devolverle la sonrisa.

—Eso es cruel, pero no importa. Así es como me enamoré de ti —murmuró con sarcasmo.

Y empezaba nuevamente, estaba tratando de atacarme con sus palabras, pero eso no funcionaba conmigo, así que contesté molesto:

—No comiences con eso otra vez, no tengo cabeza para lidiar contigo. Así que, mejor, vete.

Claire bajó la mirada pero no se alejó. En lugar de eso ella se acercó y puso su mano en mi pecho, después bajó lentamente de manera sensual y provocativa; no aparté su mano a pesar de que ya estaba sintiéndome asqueroso con sólo sentir sus dedos sobre mí.

Mi ex prometida fijó su mirada en mí de la misma manera en que lo hacía cuando trataba de seducirme en el pasado, había tenido sexo con Claire en un par de ocasiones y lo mismo que con ella había pasado con otras mujeres; jamás sentí algo dentro de mí mientras lo hacíamos. Siempre había sido tan vacío, sin sentimientos; era por ese motivo que, desde hace un tiempo, había dejado de mezclarme con mujeres y puse todo mi empeño en mantenerme ocupado con la empresa. A veces solía pensar que los negocios podían ser más gratificantes que el sexo sin sentido.

La voz de Claire me trajo nuevamente de mis pensamientos a la realidad.

—Me dejas por ella, Edward.

Su afirmación me confundió y, al no saber de qué hablaba, pregunté:

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella hizo una expresión de disgusto y cuando me contestó pude sentir la ironía en su voz.

—¡Crees que no me di cuenta que desde el momento en que Isabella Fang entro al salón tú la devoraste con la mirada! ¡Tus expresiones cambiaron de una manera que jamás había visto, me da mucha curiosidad saber de dónde la conoces o desde cuándo la conoces!

No le contesté porque no iba a negar que la hubiera devorado con la mirada cuando en realidad eso era precisamente lo que había hecho.

Claire observó mi rostro y, a pesar de que no la estaba viendo, pude sentir que mi silencio le dolía.

—¡Es eso verdad! Me estás cambiando por esa… —No dejé que ella terminara la frase, porque no permitiría que insultara a Isabella.

—Ni te atrevas a decirlo —dije completamente furioso.

Al ver otra vez a Claire, decidí que ya era el momento de pararla, no quería que siguiera manoseándome de esa manera que tanto me desagradaba. Así que, de una manera sutil, la tomé de la cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo, lo suficiente para poder inclinarme y susurrarle en su oído.

—Escúchame muy bien, Claire, te doy tres segundos para que regreses a la fiesta y me dejes solo; así como también espero que seas inteligente y dejes de buscarme, porque la próxima vez que te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino te aseguro que dejaré a tu familia sin un solo euro en el bolsillo.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar mis palabras y, al ver que no estaba bromeando, rápidamente apartó su mano de mi pecho y se alejó de mí. Después de unos segundos, la sorpresa que había en su mirada cambio a una de rabia.

Estaba furiosa y no me importaba, si sabía lo que le convenía se marcharía en ese preciso momento.

Y así lo hizo, ella se marchó dejándome solo.

.

.

Cuando iba subiendo los escalones, me percaté de que Isabella estaba saliendo del gran salón por un pasillo. Después de que su imagen desapareció, miré alrededor para saber qué posibilidades tenía de estar a solas con ella y, al ver que Tong Seng estaba ocupado con algunos empresarios y que su hijo estaba con él, me aventuré a seguirla sólo que por la parte de afuera del jardín. No me arriesgaría a que alguien me viera del salón.

Al llegar a una puerta alterna de la casa pude entrar nuevamente. La habitación en la que me encontraba era la biblioteca; caminé hacia la puerta y, al salir, pude ver que alguien pasaba y al percatarme del color del vestido supe que era ella.

La seguí a cierta distancia, caminamos por un pasillo que sólo estaba iluminado tenuemente. Luego, ella salió por una puerta, esperé unos segundos antes de seguirla. Al salir, me sorprendí al verla a ella en ese hermoso jardín, la luz de la luna iluminaba su hermoso rostro, las rosas que se encontraban alrededor no podían competir con la belleza de Isabella.

Me quedé unos segundos admirándola, pero luego interrumpí el cálido silencio que nos rodeaba.

—Al fin podemos hablar a solas, Bella —dije saboreando cada una de las palabras, porque desde hacía años había querido decirlas.

Caminé el espacio que nos separaba hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella.

Bella se dio lentamente la vuelta hasta estar frente a mí, la sonrisa de sus labios me hizo sentir una emoción que desde hace diez años no sentía. Vernos nuevamente, estar uno frente al otro, me hacía recordar el día en que nos conocimos; pero los años habían pasado y con ellos se habían llevado una buena parte de nuestras vidas y, eso, era algo que ninguno de los dos podía cambiar.

—¿Y se puede saber de qué tenemos que hablar tú y yo, Cullen? —dijo ella con frialdad.

El escuchar su voz otra vez evitó que notara el tono frío con el que ella lo había dicho.

—No recuerdo haberte hecho algo malo para que ahora tengas esa actitud indiferente conmigo, Bella —respondí sonriendo, algo que a ella también le hizo gracia.

—A veces es mejor dejar las cosas como están, Cullen, simplemente deja ir el pasado —ella contestó con tristeza.

—¿Y si yo no quiero olvidar o, mejor dicho, yo me rehusó a olvidarte?

Bella suspiró y cuando volvió hablar su voz había cambiado de triste a fría, al igual que su rostro.

—Entonces sólo me queda decirte que has perdido tu tiempo… —Ella no terminó de hablar cuando se acercó a mí y corto el espacio que nos separaba, ella llevó una de sus manos a mi rostro y acarició con sus suaves dedos mi mejilla.

La expresión en su rostro cambió de repente al tomarla de la cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo, su rostro estaba a unos pocos centímetros del mío, podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi piel.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —pregunté mientras me acercaba cada vez más a sus labios.

Su respiración se sentía irregular al igual que la mía, tenerla en mis brazos me parecía un sueño; pero sabía que esta vez sí era real. Ella estaba conmigo, después de diez años al fin podía sentir nuevamente su calor y respirar el delicioso aroma a rosas que su cuerpo despedía.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por ti —susurré, mientras veía a esos ojos verdes mirarme con una intensidad que no podía describir.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he pedido a Dios poder verte aunque sea una sola vez… tan solo una vez, mi querido Edward. —La voz de ella fue un susurro que se quebró al decir mi nombre. Por primera vez en toda la velada había podido ver y sentir a la Bella que yo recordaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder, Bella se alejó y puso distancia entre los dos, esa reacción hizo que me confundiera y quisiera preguntarle si había hecho algo malo; pero en ese preciso momento llegó alguien.

—Lamento interrumpir pero… Edward, el auto ya está listo para irnos.

La voz de Jacob me volvió a la realidad y, al ver el rostro de Bella, supe que no había sido el único.

—Muy bien —dije. Luego, me aparté para que ella pudiera pasar, ya que la conversación había terminado.

—Por su bien, espero que esta conversación no se vuelva a repetir, señor Cullen —dijo ella al pasar a mi lado.

Escuchar su advertencia hizo que, por un momento, recordara a Tong Seng, así que no pude simplemente quedarme callado y dije:

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, Swan.

Bella dejó escapar una risa sarcástica antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta que Jacob sostenía abierta para que ella pudiera entrar.

Jacob y yo la seguimos a una cierta distancia, al llegar al final del pasillo, cuando Isabella entró nuevamente al salón, me fijé en algo que no me había percatado hasta el momento: ella llevaba un escote en la espalda y sobre esta se encontraba un tatuaje, un dragón de dos colores, azul y verde, que se extendía desde su hombro derecho hacia su costado izquierdo.

No fui el único que se dio cuenta, ya que la expresión de Jacob se hizo más dura al verlo y, si no me equivocaba, ese tatuaje sólo podía significar una cosa que no me atrevía a pronunciar, no por el momento. Mandaría a investigar antes de querer adelantarme a suposiciones que no sabía si serían correctas, aunque algo en mí me decía que no estaba equivocado.

Cuando Bella llego al salón, se reunió con Tong Seng y, para ese momento, ella había vuelto a ser la chica fría que había entrado al principio, no dejaba ver ninguna emoción. Viéndola de esa manera ella se parecía mucho a sus dos acompañantes.

Me despedí del anfitrión y salí del lugar, en la entrada principal se encontraba mi coche. Jacob abrió la puerta y yo entré, cuando me acomodé en el asiento di una última mirada a la entrada de la casa y vi como ella salía del brazo de Li Ren.

Bella dirigió su mirada al coche en el que me encontraba y, como si supiera que la estaba observando, se formó una sonrisa en sus labios, la misma sonrisa que ella solía darme después de llorar, tratando de decirme que todo estaba bien.

El coche avanzó y salimos de la mansión Blakéwell, por un momento me recosté en el asiento, tratando de poner mis pensamientos en orden. En ese momento recordé que no había revisado mi teléfono y, para distraerme, lo busqué en el bolsillo de mi saco; cuando lo encontré me sorprendió encontrar una pequeña carta dorada en forma de mariposa.

Abrí el papel y comencé a leer lo que decía.

_Yo estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir s__ó__lo para ti, desde el momento en que te conocí, verte cada día y escuchar tu voz lo era todo para mí. Me era tan fácil respirar cuando estaba junto a ti. _

_Pero ahora s__ó__lo deseo decirte:_

_¿Sabes tú?_

_Mis latidos están ahora contigo, no los pierdas, no los rompas. _

_En esos tiempos grises quiero que la lluvia golpee tu ventana__,__ aunque no puedas abrazarme__pero que con ella me recuerdes._

_Y aunque yo no tenga la oportunidad de pronunciar tu nombre en voz alta, en el silencio yo siempre te recuerdo. _

_La maldita soledad que quema mi alma cada día, me hace preguntarme__:__ ¿me perdonar__á__s__,__ mi amor__,__ algún día?_

_Dejaré que mis lágrimas susurren un silencioso __adiós y,__ aunque sé que eso es lo mejor, en mi interior te pido que por favor no me olvides, no me olvides._

_Mi corazón está ahora en tus manos, no lo pierdas, no lo rompas…_

_Para no terminar en la soledad y con las cenizas de mi amor en el vacío._

—¿Cómo podría olvidarte si tú lo eres todo para mí, Bella? —mis labios pronunciaron en voz baja, mientras mi mente y mi corazón se combinaban al estar de acuerdo en que todo ese tiempo todo lo que había hecho no había sido en vano, lograría traerla de nuevo a mi lado para jamás dejarla ir…

.

.

_**¿Les gusto? ¡Esperamos que sí! **_

_**Reviews por favor!**_

_**Y, ya falta poco para el estreno de Midnight Lover, esperamos que también nos acompañen en esa nueva aventura. **_

_**Bye, nos leemos pronto… **_


	13. Chapter: Doce

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction

com / groups / elite. Fanfiction

.

Te lo ruego…libérame

.

Capítulo 12.

.

**Día después de la fiesta.**

—Bueno, Cullen, creo que con esto terminamos el acuerdo para así poder firmar los papeles.

—Me parece muy bien, cuando los papeles estén listos estaré a sólo una firma de ser el nuevo socio del banco De Santis —dije al mismo tiempo que estrechaba la mano de Luca.

—Y para mí no es más que un honor que Corporación Cullen se interese en unir fuerzas.

Luca De Santis se marchó de mi oficina después de acordar todos los puntos para nuestro contrato, la compra de unas acciones en el banco De Santis ya era un hecho. Pero eso no evitaba que en mi cabeza las palabras de la carta de Bella siguieran dando vueltas.

Aunque ella me estuviera diciendo adiós yo no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, pero para seguir mis movimientos necesitaba que Jacob me confirmara lo que significaba ese tatuaje, tenía mis conclusiones pero una parte de mí no deseaba que fueran reales.

.

.

**Cuatro días después**

—Alec, en este momento me interesa más encargarme de la oficina de Londres, necesito arreglar todo allí, después me envías los papeles de las diferentes sucursales.

—Muy bien, señor. Sólo déjeme recordarle la invitación del señor De Santis, que es para este fin de semana, el viernes estará listo su jet privado para viajar a Yokohama.

Dejé por un momento de escribir en la computadora.

—¿Todo está listo para el contrato con De Santis?

—Sí, señor. Todo listo, sólo falta que ustedes lo firmen.

—¡Excelente! —contesté, realmente satisfecho.

Alec me entregó unos documentos y yo los coloqué junto a los otros papeles que tenía que revisar. Al ver todo el trabajo que tenía, sentí que ese día sería muy ajetreado.

—Puedes irte, Alec.

—Con su permiso, señor Cullen.

Cuando él atravesó la puerta, Jacob, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la oficina, se rió.

—¡Estás hasta el cuello de trabajo!

—Si no tienes nada mejor que decir, entonces lárgate.

Él levantó las manos en un gesto de paz y yo negué. Desde que era pequeño, con la única persona que conté había sido Jacob, el crecer juntos hizo que, de alguna manera, nos lleváramos bien.

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta y nos encontrábamos a mediados de agosto, había sido algo difícil manejar la compañía desde una de las oficinas del exterior, pero cuando anuncié que mi permanencia sería indefinida, tuve que mandar a traer todo lo necesario para poder trabajar desde Hong Kong.

Y ahora estaba completamente ocupado con asuntos importantes de la compañía, desde que llegué al país, no había tomado muy en serio las cosas, sólo había arreglado el problema por el que realmente me encontraba allí en un principio. Pero, después de todo lo que había pasado, las cosas cambiaron y ahora estaba haciendo de Hong Kong el lugar para resolver todos los asuntos que tenía pendientes y, uno de ellos, más importante que los demás.

.

.

—¡Te traje comida china! Imaginé que no ibas a salir a almorzar —Jacob dijo cuando entró con unas bolsas en sus manos.

—Gracias, en realidad la hora se me pasó y no me di cuenta. —Agarré una de las cajas y, al abrirla, mi estómago gruñó, eran las tres de la tarde y no había comido nada.

Él puso una Coca-Cola en el escritorio, hice a un lado los papeles y agarré la bebida, abrí la lata y me dispuse a almorzar.

Al terminar, me levanté para lavarme las manos en el cuarto de baño que tenía dentro de la oficina. Al salir, Jacob hizo la pregunta que había tenido en espera todos estos días.

—Aro llegó aquí hace cuatro días, ¿cuánto más esperarás para saber qué información te tiene?

El tío de Bella había arribado sin ninguna dificultad a Hong Kong, y en el mismo instante en que él había puesto un pie en ese lugar, hice que Jacob lo llevara a la casa que estaba alquilando. Todo estaba resultando bien, pero no había tenido el tiempo de ir a ver la información que él conocía, pero esa misma noche lo haría, sin falta.

—Esta misma noche, así que dile a Alec que mande mi coche, el Bugatti Veyron.

Era mi nueva adquisición, ya que había momentos en que no necesitaba de chófer porque prefería conducir yo mismo.

—Jacob, ¿qué averiguaste del tatuaje? —pregunté de repente.

Mi guardaespaldas había estado tranquilo todo ese tiempo, pero al hacer la pregunta su expresión cambió completamente.

—En realidad es muy difícil poder sacar información, pero al fin logré encontrar a alguien que me supiera decir algo más que _no_ _sé_. La triada tiene su lenguaje en símbolos, claves o tatuajes. En estas bandas delictivas de Asia es muy común ver los tatuajes en sus cuerpos, pero en la mafia de China también existe una forma de saber que un joven es parte de la triada por medio de una cicatriz. Pero en el caso de Swan es diferente, ella no es cualquier miembro, no… ella pertenece al clan líder y el tatuaje del dragón que lleva en su espalda es la señal de su lealtad a sus hermanos.

"_Ese dragón es el símbolo de la casa, Fang."_

Esa información me confirmaba mis sospechas.

—Entonces lo que me imaginé no era una simple equivocación, resultó que sí era lo que estaba pensando.

—Las cosas se complican, ¿qué harás ahora? —Jacob preguntó.

—Seguiré con mis planes —afirmé.

—Entiendo, pero debes tener cuidado.

—Lo sé.

Terminé la conversación al indicarle a Jacob que me dejara solo.

—¡Mierda! —Mi mano golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, sólo faltaba que Aro me terminara de complicar las cosas.

.

La mansión donde envié a Aro estaba a varios kilómetros de Hong Kong, cuando llegué allí los sirvientes, que habían sido contratados con sumo cuidado por parte de Jacob, me recibieron.

Al momento de llegar a la habitación de Aro, abrí la puerta sin tocar y, cuando entré, lo vi a él sentado en el sofá de la recamara.

—¿Tuviste un buen viaje? —pregunté sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón frente a él.

—Sí, no me puedo quejar de nada, todo estuvo excelente; pero creo que no estás aquí para hablar de eso, ¿verdad? —Aro contestó mientras se llevaba una copa de vino a los labios.

—No y es mejor que comiences a decir lo que sabes porque este no ha sido el mejor de mis días —dije cansado.

Aro rió ante mis palabras pero, luego, señaló los papeles en su regazo y comenzó.

—La ciudad… Esta ciudad es la cuna y epicentro de la mafia china. Según mis informantes, se estima que conviven en ella medio centenar de triadas que agrupan al menos a ciento cincuenta mil individuos. Tong Seng es líder de SunYeeOn, que consta de cincuenta mil miembros y es considerada la mafia más poderosa.

»Como bien sabes, en todos los tipos de mafia el primer parámetro de referencia cultural es la familia. Y la triada no es una excepción, en ella se basan en una red de relaciones Dai-lo/Sai-lo, que significa hermano mayor/hermano menor. Y las relaciones se basan en Guanxi, estas a menudo constan de intercambio de favores y en la lealtad entre los miembros del grupo, a través de unos compromisos de honor que los deja emparentados.

Aro dejó de hablar por un momento para tomar un trago de su copa, luego prosiguió:

—La solidaridad con los miembros en estos grupos se convierten en un derecho y un deber de todos. ¡¿Entiendes en lo que estás metiendo?! Esta mafia ha existido durante generaciones antes de que tú nacieras. Y aunque tú quieras liberar a mi sobrina de esto, no es tan fácil, ellos te matarán antes de que tú logres si quiera intentarlo.

—¿Cuál es su iniciación? —pregunté, ignorando lo que él acaba de decir.

Aro miró el vino de su copa por unos segundos, luego contestó.

—Ella, cuando quedó huérfana, llevaba la edad adecuada para iniciar su entrenamiento. No sé dónde está el lugar al que se llevan a los niños para convertirlos en sus armas, ni tampoco sé qué clase de entrenamiento les dan; pero de algo sí estoy seguro y es que debe ser el peor castigo para alguien como mi sobrina. Pero… hace unos días me enteré que Tong Seng había anunciado a Isabella en sociedad, eso sólo puede significar que ha concluido su entrenamiento. ¿Quieres un consejo, Edward?

La pregunta de Aro fue más una burla que cualquier otra cosa y sólo escucharlo hizo que la sangre me hirviera.

—Aunque no me contestes, déjame decirte que es mejor que te alejes, esto está fuera de tu alcance. No puedes ganar.

El sarcasmo que estaba impregnado en su voz me enfureció y, sin poder controlarme, una risa de mi parte lo tomó por sorpresa, su expresión se endureció y yo me expliqué:

—¿Quién te está pidiendo tu opinión? —pregunté con altanería—. Aro, no necesito que un idiota como tú me diga qué hacer y qué no hacer. La información que me has dado me sirve, pero tampoco es tan privilegiada o piensas que no sé que ahora que sabes que tu sobrina ha vuelto al mundo vas a ir tras ella. ¡Por favor, no soy un novato! Pero escúchame bien… —dije con desprecio en mi voz—, si llegas a traicionarme y tú haces tus movimientos por tu cuenta dejándome afuera e intentando llevarte a Isabella como lo hizo Tong Seng sólo para conseguir la fortuna Swan, te aseguro que lo vas a lamentar, porque voy a ser de tu vida y la de tu familia un infierno. Y no me importa que la familia Vulturi trabaje para la Ndrangheta, haré que hasta ellos quieran cazarlos por sus errores, ¡¿ahora tú me entiendes, Aro?!

Su expresión cambió de sorpresa a furiosa. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar que alguien tan patético como él quisiera decirme qué debía desistir de Bella. No, nadie iba impedir que yo me acercara a ella y lograra alejarla de todo lo que vivió en esos diez años.

—Entonces toma esto en cuenta: tú no tienes a nadie que pueda ayudarte, en cambio él tiene al gobierno y gente muy poderosa de otros países que pueden simplemente hacerte desaparecer. —Su voz se llenó de odio al decir esas palabras.

Y mi paciencia se terminó, el cansancio me hizo explotar y decir:

—Estás equivocado, porque si me hablas de influencia parece que no conocías a mi abuelo, ¡soy su nieto, Aro, no me subestimes! Mi abuelo no sólo era el dueño de la cadena de hoteles más importante, también sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería, por algo hizo su imperio. Y, para tu información, influencias me sobran, poder lo tengo y el dinero también me llueve; porque si Richard Cullen, hizo su fortuna sólo con hoteles, yo la he incrementado y ahora soy dueño también de una compañía de tecnologías y muy pronto socio del banco Di Santis. ¡Creo que si hablamos de Tong Seng, él sabe muy bien que no podrá deshacerse de mí! ¡El líder de los Fang sabe quién soy y las influencias que poseo!

Aro se levantó y tiró la copa a una esquina, que se rompió y su contenido se derramó, provocando que la alfombra se manchara.

—¡Esa maldita arrogancia tuya te hará caer! ¡Eres un idiota encaprichado con mi sobrina y ese estúpido sentimiento hará que termines muerto!

La tensión en la habitación aumentó.

—¡Si termino muerto o no, no es tu problema! ¡Pero no quiero que un idiota como tú arruine mis planes! —contesté incluso más enojado.

El maldito cretino agarró un periódico de entre los papeles que tenía y lo tiró en la mesita.

—¡¿Sabes quién lo hizo?! ¡Vamos!, si quieres salvarla por lo menos debes saber en qué se ha convertido —él dijo mordaz—. ¡Pues déjame tener el honor de decirte que fue tu amada Isabella! ¡Sí! ¡Así como lo oyes! ¡Ella es una asesina!

El periódico al que se refería era el mismo que Jacob me había llevado a la oficina hacía unas dos semanas, cuando apenas había llegado a Hong Kong. El título decía que el hijo del embajador había sido asesinado en un restaurante francés.

—¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? —respondí, agarrándolo de su camisa.

Aro rió burlonamente.

—¡¿Qué crees que ha hecho todo este tiempo?! ¡Sus entrenamientos no fueron para aprender cómo ser una excelente esposa o cómo se prepara el té!

¿Una asesina? No podía negarlo porque eso nunca estuvo fuera de mis pensamientos, debía aceptarlo pero… oír a una rata como Aro diciendo eso, de esa manera, hacía que quisiera defenderla, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca. En lugar de eso, el puño de mi mano se estrelló contra la cara de Aro, él retrocedió y yo lo volví a agarrar para estamparle otro, una y otra vez. La ira que sentía por tener que reconocer que ella pudo haber matado a ese hombre, me hacía querer seguir golpeándolo hasta sacar todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de mí.

El cansancio, la rabia y sus burlas acabaron conmigo y estaba desahogándome de la única manera que podía. No podía defenderla, mis palabras acerca de ella serían falsas, conocía a la Bella de hacía diez años, cuando era una niña, pero la de ese momento no era la misma. Ella había sufrido cosas que yo ni siquiera imaginaba, le habían hecho daño hasta convertirla en esa persona fría. ¡No podía objetar nada!, porque yo no sabía ni una sola cosa de Isabella Fang.

No me di cuenta en qué momento había entrado Jacob hasta que lo tuve frente a mí.

—¡Ya basta, Edward! ¡Tienes que controlarte! ¡Vamos, cálmate!

Sentí como alguien me agarró de atrás y trató de separarme.

—¡Suéltame! —grité furioso y lo empujé, pero ya no seguí agrediendo a Aro, que se encontraba tirado en el piso, con el labio y la nariz sangrando y sosteniéndose con dolor el estómago.

Salí maldiciendo de la habitación, al momento de llegar a la puerta principal una voz me detuvo.

—¿¡Qué diablos pasó allí adentro?! ¡Tenías que conseguir la información, no matarlo a golpes!

—Conseguí un poco de información, pero tú encárgate de lo demás, si es que tiene algo más que compartir. No lo dejes salir de aquí, no quiero que alguien del clan Fang lo vea —le dije a Jacob.

—Edward… —él intentó decir algo, pero lo detuve.

—Estoy bien, sólo me sacó de mis casillas —dije sin ánimos.

Después de eso, di media vuelta y me marché; agarré las llaves y me subí a mi coche.

La carretera estaba completamente vacía, una gota cayó repentinamente en el parabrisas y yo apreté el acelerador, en ese momento no medía a qué velocidad conducía; sólo quería seguir y saber qué diablos me había pasado para perder así la cordura.

—¡Maldición! —repetí una y otra vez mientras golpeaba el volante.

.

.

Era viernes y me disponía a subir en el jet privado para viajar a Yokohama. Mientras nos dirigíamos a Japón, me relajé en el asiento para disfrutar del brandy que tenía en mi mano. Ese fin de semana dejaría el trabajo y los problemas a un lado, estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de la ciudad y de la casa de Luca, aunque, según me había dicho él, se trataba de una reunión en donde estaría otras personas de ámbito empresarial, no sabía quiénes eran y no me importaba.

Cuando aterrizamos, me subí al coche que la familia De Santis tenía preparado para recogerme. Había decidido venir solo, sin guardaespaldas, sólo los encargados de avión y nadie más. Pero sabía que Jacob se mantendría alerta, no importaba la orden que yo hubiera dado, él estaría ahí, viendo que nada fuera de lo normal pasara.

.

.

La casa de Luca era majestuosa, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y era de una arquitectura al estilo japonés. Parecía el propio palacio imperial o tal vez un poco menos, como la casa de un terrateniente de la época Edo, llena de árboles con hojas de color fuego, amarillas y verdes, los árboles de cerezo esparciendo sus flores avisando que el otoño estaba cerca.

El camino que llevaba a la casa daba una sensación de paz, había estatuas de buda y todo el lugar estaba lleno de naturaleza. Cuando el auto se estacionó, salí y me detuve un momento para mirar a mi alrededor; sentí que los minutos pasaron pero yo no podía dejar de observar ese hermoso lugar, hasta que las voz de Luca me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—¡Edward, bienvenido!

—Luc, este lugar es… —No tenía palabras para describirlo.

Él rió antes de decir:

—Sé cómo te sientes, la primera vez que lo vi también me quedé así. Elizabeth fue la que me convenció de tener un lugar donde quedarnos cuando viniéramos por negocios o de vacaciones, ¡y mira lo que me encontré!

Subimos un escalón y un sirviente nos esperaba, al ver lo que llevaba en la mano me dispuse a quitarme los zapatos y cambiármelos por unas pantuflas azules.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la niebla se iba espesando y el clima se ponía más húmedo; las montañas estaban comenzando a estar completamente cubiertas.

Las lámparas de la casa habían sido encendidas, pasamos dos pasillos y cruzamos una esquina hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza. Luca la abrió y una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo, piel blanca y ojos grises se encontraba sentada en un sofá de cuero azul, tomando una taza de té.

—Edward, déjame presentarte a mi hermosa esposa, Elizabeth De Santis —dijo, extendiendo una mano a su mujer. Ella la agarró y, con una sonrisa, tendió su mano frente a mí.

Yo se la tomé e, inclinándome un poco, la besé y dije educadamente:

—Es un gusto conocerla, señora De Santis.

Ella se sonrojó y contesto:

—Eres todo un caballero, Edward, pero no me llames señora, por favor, sólo Elizabeth.

—Como usted guste —dije, soltando su mano.

—Luca, Edward debe estar cansado, llévalo a su habitación —ella pidió mirando a su esposo.

—Como usted ordene, mi señora —él respondió. Luego le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Cuando los dos estábamos a punto de salir de la sala, escuché que ella decía:

—Edward, la cena se servirá a las ocho.

—Entendido, estaré puntual, Elizabeth.

.

.

—Estarás en el ala sur —dijo Luca mientras caminábamos.

—¿Cuántas alas tiene está casa? —pregunté.

—Tiene cuatro. La principal el ala norte, que es la que nosotros ocupamos, consta de dos habitaciones, dos salas, oficina, biblioteca, la cocina y un pequeño comedor familiar. El ala sur sólo tiene dos habitaciones y comparten su propio baño de aguas termales. En las alas este y oeste hay ocho habitaciones en total y en esa área se encuentra el salón de fiestas y el comedor de invitados.

—¿Hay una habitación de aguas termales? —consulté divertido.

—Sí, una casa muy completa, ¿no crees?

Mi risa resonó por el pasillo y Luca se unió a mí. Cuando los dos dejamos de reír, yo dije:

—Una casa que sin dudas es completa. Tienes suerte, este parece ser todo un paraíso.

Después de pasar por unos pasillos por fin llegamos al ala sur.

—Esta es tu habitación, te dejo para que descanses.

—Gracias.

Luca se marchó y yo entré a la habitación, el lugar era grande. Las paredes eran blancas con negro, la cama se encontraba en medio de la habitación, había dos lámparas, una a cada lado de la cama, encima de las mesitas de noche.

Una puerta corrediza se encontraba frente a la cama, que llevaba a uno de los jardines de la casa. La cortina negra que la cubría estaba abierta, permitiendo que la luz de la luna llenara la habitación.

Di unos pasos y abrí otra puerta que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, en una esquina al otro extremo del cuarto. Dentro de esa había una pequeña sala que constaba de un juego de sofás color negro, una alfombra, un pequeño estante arriba del sofá y una lámpara en el lado izquierdo de la sala.

Cerré la puerta y abrí el clóset que se hallaba a la par de la pequeña sala, el guardarropa era de tres puertas dobles. Caminé nuevamente por la habitación hasta toparme con una última puerta, en la esquina derecha. La abrí y encontré el baño, di una pequeña mirada dentro y lo único que captó mi atención fue el pequeño jacuzzi de color negro.

—Un baño relajante es lo que necesito —dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Después de arreglar mi ropa en el clóset y guardar mi maleta, me cambié y me puse algo más cómodo.

—Seis en punto —murmuré mirando el reloj.

Hice unas llamadas mientras se hacía la hora para ir a cenar, encendí mi laptop que estaba en el escritorio y contesté unos mensajes y unas conferencias vía Skype.

.

.

Cuando terminé, ya sólo faltaban quince minutos para las ocho. Rápidamente me di una ducha, me cambié de ropa y salí al comedor del ala oeste.

—¡Oh, Edward!, justo a tiempo —Elizabeth dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Ya llegaron todos? —pregunté mientras miraba alrededor y veía que en el comedor todo estaba perfectamente arreglado para una cena informal—. ¿Cuál es mi lugar, Elizabeth?

—Sí, ya llegaron, en este momento ya están por aparecer, si no es que se perdieron. —La sonrisa de Elizabeth era suave y contagiosa—. Edward, aquí, este es tu lugar.

Ella señaló la primera silla del lado derecho de la cabecera principal, mi puesto estaba frente a Elizabeth.

Las personas comenzaron a llegar poco a poco, hasta que nueve de los diez lugares asignados habían sido ocupados.

—¿Quién falta? —pregunté a Luca, pero él no logró responderme porque una voz interrumpió en la habitación.

—Disculpen el retraso.

Elizabeth respondió y le indicó cuál era su lugar, pero yo no escuchaba nada más que el latir acelerado de mi corazón al reconocer la voz de esa persona.

Ella se sentó junto a mí y por unos segundos me quedé congelado. Cuando por fin logré volver a la realidad, giré lentamente mi cabeza y mi sorpresa aumentó al saber que no era un espejismo, ella realmente estaba allí.

Ella me miró con esos hermosos ojos verdes por unos segundos, luego, con un tono muy formal, dijo:

—Es un gusto verlo nuevamente, señor Cullen.

Esas palabras hicieron que una sonrisa escapara de mis labios, por ver a Isabella tratando de ser indiferente conmigo

—¿Nuevamente con formalidades, Bella?, si nos conocemos desde niños. ¿Tanto te cuesta decirme Edward?

El juego que utilizó en la fiesta no iba funcionar otra vez; así que, sin que ella se lo esperara, tomé el control, me acerqué a su mejilla y, suavemente, deposité un beso. Bella por primera vez se sorprendió y, cuando me alejé, pude ver que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—En cambio para mí es un placer volver a verte, Bella.

.

.

**Hola niñas, espero que hayan tenido en súper Halloween, lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado en un mes, no tengo disculpa por mi tardanza solo me queda decir gomenasai (lo siento) ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos, espero que este les haya gustado y que sigamos leyéndonos. **

**Bye, hasta pronto niñas. Gracias por sus reviews en estos momento que estoy un poco desanimada me ayudan mucho… **


	14. Chapter: Trece

**Nota: está es una parte de la sorpresa que tenia para publicar pero en este momento no tengo internet así que terminaré de publicar el 10 de enero. **

**. **

**Te lo ruego… libérame**

.

Capítulo 13

.

Isabella trató de evitarme todo lo que pudo, pero no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles.

—Me he estado preguntando… ¿cómo es que tu carcelero ha dejado que aparezcas sola en este lugar?

Ella tomó la servilleta de sus piernas y limpió las comisuras de su boca antes de contestar.

—No es algo que a usted le interese, señor Cullen.

Sonreí ante su respuesta.

—Bella, deja de decirme así. Es molesto, ¿sabes?

Bella, me lanzó una mirada gélida y se abstuvo de responderme. Cuando terminamos el primer plato de entrada, tártara de salmón, los sirvientes nos trajeron el plato fuerte, Filet Mignon al estilo tejano.

—¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo, Bella? —pregunté casualmente.

—Mucho.

Su respuesta me dejó insatisfecho, era bastante simple y sin mostrar detalles. Tomé mi copa de vino, la bebí de un solo trago y el sirviente se acercó nuevamente para llenarla.

—¿Qué opinas del vino, Edward? —preguntó Luca, al percatarse de que vacié mi copa hacía unos momentos.

—Me parece excelente, el Petrus siempre ha sido considerado como uno de los mejores vinos de Francia —contesté, saboreando cada trago que daba a mi copa.

—Siempre has disfrutado los mejores licores, ¿no es así, Edward?

—Sí, siempre lo hago.

—¿Y usted, señorita Fang? —La dulce voz de Elizabeth se escuchó en la habitación al preguntar amistosamente a Bella.

—Mi favorito es Massandra, originario de la región de Pomerol, Ucrania.

—¡Excelente elección, señorita Fang! Es uno de los vinos más caros y exquisitos —aceptó Eleazar Denali desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Me impresiona que siendo el señor Cullen uno de los empresarios más ricos del mundo aún no haya comprado un viñedo para así fabricar sus propios vinos.

Las palabras de Denali llevaban doble sentido, siempre me había visto como un enemigo en los negocios y, como nos encontramos en el mismo lugar, aprovechaba para desquitarse con simples indirectas.

—Me gustaría saber a qué se debe el comentario, Denali.

Él sonrió con malicia cuando contestó:

—Creo que todos los aquí presentes sabemos que usted y su cadena de hoteles han innovado en el mercado haciendo que los demás competidores de esa rama no sean ni la más insignificante competencia; pero veo que su ambición no sólo llega hasta ahí, también ha entrado en el negocio de la tecnología y ahora, ¿los bancos, señor Cullen?

Todos los invitados me miraban esperando una respuesta y en lugar de eso me reí a carcajadas, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

—Eso suena a reproche, Denali, ¿será acaso que usted está celoso de mi éxito? Porque si es así, es comprensible. Pero déjeme decirle que no debería de tentarme, no vaya a ser que me dé por abrir mi propia línea de restaurantes y termine dejándolo en la banca rota.

Su cara comenzó a perder color después de escuchar mi sutil amenaza, las personas como él me irritaban, porque querían parecer intimidantes cuando en realidad sólo eran un cero a la izquierda en ese mundo.

Al terminar el platillo fuerte, los sirvientes retiraron el plato y las copas de vino, para traer el postre, amanecer floreciente, otro alimento con licor pero esa vez menos fuerte.

Mientras comía mi postre, mi mirada vagaba por la mesa deteniéndose, al final, en la única persona que me interesaba en el mundo. Ella me observaba de reojo y yo le dedicaba una sonrisa, pero Bella hacía como si no la viera y me ignoraba, dejando que su atención fuera para la persona que estaba a su otro lado.

—¿Tan desagradable te parezco, Bella? —pregunté, acercándome lo suficiente para que sólo ella pudiera escucharme.

Rápidamente se giró para quedar frente a mí, con esos ojos verdes mirándome con desafío.

—Sí, señor Cullen, me parece desagradable —ella contestó, tomando la copa de agua y llevándosela a los labios.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió, tu sinceridad me abruma.

Mi sonrisa la enfureció y volvió a ignorarme, para centrar su atención esa vez en la anfitriona.

Los minutos pasaron, Luca y yo hablábamos de negocios, cuando de repente puse atención a otra conversación de la mesa.

—Señorita Fang, ¿qué carrera ha tomado en la universidad? —preguntó Stephen Barrett con curiosidad e ironía, interrumpiendo la conversación de Elizabeth y Bella.

Isabella sonrió falsamente, intentando aparentar ser amable pero sus palabras nos dejaron sorprendidos a todos.

—Mi especialidad es la tecnología, señor Barrett. Pero también me especializo en economía y finanzas, soy muy buena en los negocios. Hablo seis idiomas y me graduaré con honores de la universidad. ¿Algo más que quiera saber?

Todos llevamos nuestras miradas a ella al escuchar su respuesta, su sarcasmo sorprendió a los invitados. Había unos que comenzaron a verla como algo peligroso, otros simplemente con sorpresa al saber que la joven de veintiún años no era la típica chica sin cerebro, sino que, al contrario, ella desde ya era una promesa en el mundo de los negocios.

Cuando la cena concluyó todos nos retiramos, despidiéndonos de Luca y Elizabeth.

Caminé lentamente regresando al área sur y Bella caminaba delante mío. La observé detenidamente mientras caminaba y me impresionaba ver lo completamente sexy que estaba en esos pantalones vaqueros ajustados de color negro, su camisa azul de vestir con toques trasparentes, completamente entallada a su cuerpo y el cabello castaño que caía en cascada por su espalda, moviéndose con cada paso que daba.

Su imagen me parecía irreal, completamente extraña. Después de tanto tiempo…

—Sabes, Bella —comencé a decir de repente—, cada día era un infierno para mí desde que desapareciste, desde que Tong Seng te llevó consigo. El no poder verte me hizo sentir completamente solo.

Ella siguió caminando y yo continué hablando.

—¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos, Bella? —pregunté pero ella no contestó, así que continué—: Después del entierro… yo me asusté mucho, no sabía dónde estabas o cómo encontrarte… pero durante estos diez años, Bella, te he estado bus…

—¡Basta! —me interrumpió deteniéndose un momento—. No quiero escucharte más, simplemente aléjate de mí. Olvídame de una vez, Edward, para siempre.

La frialdad de sus palabras me dejó petrificado, lo que ella decía caía en lo más profundo de mi alma. Quería decirle algo, quería gritarle lo equivocada que estaba si pensaba que simplemente la olvidaría como si nada, como si jamás la hubiera conocido; pero ella retomó su camino y yo, simplemente, la observé mientras se marchaba.

_¡Olvidarla para siempre!_, repetí en mi mente en protesta. _¿Cómo podría olvidarla __c__uando la amo con todo mi corazón__?,__ todo este tiempo que he estado sin ella ha sido un infierno para mí._

Intenté olvidarla una vez y no funcionó. Durante tanto tiempo temí tanto que no volvería a verla y, cuando por fin estábamos en el mismo lugar, ella se alejaba tanto de mí que dolía.

—¿No quieres que me acerque a ti, quieres que te olvide? ¿Quién está sufriendo más de los dos, Bella? ¿Tú o yo? ¿Soy el único que está perdido de amor aquí?

Las lágrimas me sorprendieron cuando cayeron por mis mejillas repentinamente. Ella era la única que podía ponerme de esa manera, mi corazón comenzó a doler con más fuerza, con cada latido, dolía cada vez más.

—Mírame, Bella, estoy haciendo todo esto por ti —pedí a la nada porque ella ya había desaparecido. Lamentaba que ella no pudiera escucharme, que no pudiera saber que cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera yo estaría dispuesto a dársela.

.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, me senté en el borde de la cama y miles de preguntas sin respuestas vinieron a mí, haciendo que me sintiera agotado.

Sin quitarme la ropa, aparté las sábanas de la cama y me metí dentro de ella, llevé una de mis manos a mi frente y, al cerrar mis ojos, lo único que quise fue dejar de pensar, desconectarme por un momento y dejar de sufrir aunque fuera sólo unos minutos.

El sueño vino a mí sin mucho esfuerzo y, después de unos minutos, mi cuerpo se desconectó del mundo real para caer en la profunda oscuridad de mi mente.

.

.

Los rayos del sol entraron en mi habitación haciendo que la luz impactara directamente contra mi rostro, con pesar me levanté para cerrarlas y volver a costarme.

Cuando volví a despertarme, ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Caminé al cuarto de baño y tomé una ducha pero no logré relajarme; así que tomé el albornos y abrí una pequeña puerta que llevaba a la habitación continua, donde se encontraban las aguas termales.

Di un paso dentro de la habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé hacia el nacimiento de agua caliente. Cuando llegué allí, la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto se encontraba frente a mí. Bella estaba recostada en la orilla, con sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Mi mirada vagó una y otra vez por su hermosa piel blanca como la nieve. Observándola así, se veía tan indefensa; pero eso era imposible, ella había demostrado ser muy fuerte.

—Deja de mirarme así, es incómodo. —Su voz interrumpió repentinamente mis pensamientos, asustándome.

—Pensé que te encontrabas dormida —dije al mismo tiempo que me desvestía, sacando el albornos de mi cuerpo y quedando completamente desnudo al igual que ella.

—¿Estás siguiéndome? —preguntó, mientras yo me sumergía dentro de las aguas termales.

—Podría decir que sí… —contesté dudando unos segundos, pero después, con pesar, acepté la verdad—. Pero no, no te estoy siguiendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas huir como lo haces cada vez que me encuentro contigo?

Al oír mis palabras ella abrió sus ojos y me miró de una manera intensa y desafiante a la vez.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos, mientras los dos nos mirábamos. Eso me enfermaba.

—¿Qué? ¿No piensas decir lo contrario? —rompí el silencio entre los dos—. ¡Me impresiona! Antes solías defenderte, cada vez que alguien decía algo de ti —presioné.

Ella no respondió, volvió a cerrar los ojos aparentando no prestarme ningún tipo de atención.

—¿Qué es lo que haces en este lugar? —interrogué después de unos minutos.

—No es algo que te interese, no vine por ti, si es eso lo que piensas.

No era una novedad que no había venido por mí, después de todo no esperaba una respuesta positiva. Pero por algún motivo me sentí dolido y enojado, tal vez las palabras de la noche anterior me afectaron más de lo que pensaba y no sabía por qué, pero quería herirla.

—¿Y tu prometido? ¿Cómo se llama? Mmm… Li Ren, ¿cierto?

Bella me fulminó con su mirada al darse cuenta de mi sarcasmo, yo, en cambio, le di una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Por qué no está contigo? —volví a preguntar siguiendo con mi juego de molestarla.

—Lo mismo pregunto —ella contestó finalmente a la defensiva y con sarcasmo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondí confundido.

—¿Sabe tu prometida que estás aquí persiguiendo a otra mujer? —exclamó con una sonrisa burlona y cruel.

—No sé de qué hablas —aseguré, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo, aunque no de la manera en que ella lo pensaba.

Luego de unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Ella hacía un pequeño movimiento con sus piernas y, rápidamente, mi mente pensó en lo que había tratado de evitar en todo este tiempo: su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua. Había intentado no mirar, pero no pude evitarlo por más tiempo, su cuerpo era hermoso, una completa tentación.

Bajé la mirada un poco, para encontrarme con los dedos de sus pies. Mis ojos hicieron un recorrido lentamente hacia arriba, por sus pantorrillas, luego sus muslos, hasta llegar al lugar que tanto me gustaría explorar y probar hasta saciarme, que se encontraba oculto bajo sus manos, lastimosamente. Mi recorrido siguió, pasando por su vientre plano, hasta llegar a sus senos, que al sentir mi mirada sus pezones rápidamente se endurecieron. Me quedé sin aliento por unos minutos, mientras sentía como el deseo comenzaba a crecer con fuerza en mi interior y como una parte de mi anatomía estaba comenzando a hacerse a notar. Bella se puso nerviosa, podía sentirlo en la tensión que comenzaba a crecer entre los dos. Mis ojos, finalmente, se alejaron de sus pechos y llegaron a su hermosa boca, en donde su labio inferior estaba siendo mordido sensualmente por sus dientes.

Al ver sus ojos me di cuenta que no había sido el único en observar tan detenidamente, ella también lo hizo mientras yo hacía mi propio recorrido. Pude sentir su mirada en mí, de la misma manera en que yo la tenía en ella. Pero la atmósfera cambió completamente en cuestión de segundos y ella volvió a ser la chica distante y fría que tanto detestaba y mi estado de ánimo mutó nuevamente, volviendo a mi lado defensivo y desafiante a la vez.

—Deja de mirarme así, es molesto e irritante —ella afirmó de repente, tratando de sonar indiferente. Hice caso omiso de sus palabras y me concentré en preguntarle algo de suma importancia para mí.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta ser parte de los Fang?

Mi irritación era palpable en mi voz, no pude evitarlo; desde que la vi en la fiesta sentía que era mi Bella pero a la vez no y eso provocaba que esa parte desconocida de ella me fastidiara.

—No es algo que a ti te importe, si me gusta ser parte o no de esa familia no es de tu incumbencia.

Interiormente reí con amargura y, sin poder detenerme enfurecido por sus malditas respuestas, tomé una de sus manos y me acerqué a ella.

Ella se sorprendió por un momento y observó mi mano estaba sosteniendo su muñeca. Mi piel quemaba al sentir lo cerca que nos encontrábamos, pero era mi enojo el que ganaba y hacía que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

—¡Diablos, Bella! ¿Por una maldita vez puedes responder a una de mis preguntas? ¿Por una maldita vez podrías ser sincera conmigo? —Miré fijamente sus ojos verdes mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero me temía que lo que yo quería escuchar no saldría de sus labios.

—¡Suéltame, Cullen! —ella respondió, decepcionándome una vez más, pero igualmente no quería soltarla.

Los dos nos encontrábamos a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, su boca estaba tan cerca que lo único que quería en ese momento es besarla, acariciar su piel y olvidar todo lo malo que había pasado en nuestras vidas. Quería saborear cada parte de su piel, hacerla gemir y decir mi nombre. Quería hacerle el amor, convertirnos en uno y decirle cuánto la amaba.

—¡Dije que me sueltes, Cullen!

Y la magia de mis pensamientos volvió a caer de la misma manera en que lo había hecho desde que la tenía nuevamente en mi vida.

Por un momento dudé si soltarla o no, pero después, con frustración, la solté y me alejé, volviendo a mi lugar. Ella se levantó pero no la vi hacerlo, ya que me aferré a mirar por la venta que estaba frente a nosotros. Cuando Bella pasó a mi lado no puedo evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

—A veces me pregunto si habrá valido la pena preocuparme por ti estos diez años.

Si mis palabras la herían no me importaba, porque expresaban lo que sentía en ese momento; estaba destrozado, confundido y dolido.

Ella se detuvo a unos centímetros de donde me encontraba, pude sentirlo.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Edward —ella murmuró, con amargura y decepción—. Yo no te pedí que te preocuparas por mí, tampoco te pedí tu ayuda. Y si habrá valido la pena preocuparse por mí, eso lo sabrás tú, no yo.

Lentamente giré mi cabeza para verla, mientras tomaba su albornos en sus manos. Ella se detuvo y, sin mirarme, prosiguió:

—¡Tú no te imaginas lo que yo he vivido en estos malditos diez años! Y existe algo que siempre me hace recordar y jamás me permitirá olvidar… —Sus palabras se cortaron por unos segundos, pero luego continuó—: Mírame bien, Edward —ella susurró en voz baja y carente de emoción—, mira bien este cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron porque jamás la había escuchado de esa manera, su frialdad se borró de ella por un momento para dar paso a una mujer que había sufrido y habían convertido en lo que era.

Hice lo que me pidió y observé detenidamente su cuerpo. Al ver su espalda mi alma se destrozó completamente. Ella tenía cicatrices que su tatuaje lograba ocultar a simple vista, pero de cerca cada una de sus marcas era completamente visible.

—Y ahora tú juzga si valió la pena preocuparse por mí —exclamó sin emoción.

Mis ojos buscaron su mirada, pero ella no me miró en ningún momento, solo salió de las aguas termales y caminó hacia la puerta que llevaba a su habitación.

—Bella… —intenté llamarla, pero ella se marchó sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez—. ¿Qué diablos hice? ¡Maldición!, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

.

.

.

Les dejo un mini oneshot, llamado: Hermoso pecado. Espero que lo disfruten, hasta la próxima actualización que espero contar para esa fecha con el final de LA MALDICION DE LA MARIONETA.

BYE. Feliz año nuevo.


	15. Outtake de Bella

Te lo ruego… Libérame

.

Outtake

.

¡Hola! Después de un tiempo ausente por fin regreso. Sé que no tengo disculpas por no haber actualizado en tres meses, pero mientras escribía el capítulo 14, me bloquee, y no podía continuarlo, hasta que mi inspiración volvió y logré terminar el capítulo.

Pero dejo de excusarme tanto, y mejor las dejo con este pov de Bella, a pesar de que es corto sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Espero que les guste.

.

.

**Bella ****POV**

_**Cinco**__** días antes**_

Después de que Edward y yo hablamos, me sentí tan atrapada, deseando poder deshacerme de todo lo que me complicaba estar junto a él.

Había momentos en los que me arrepentía de haber sido tan débil y haber ido a buscarlo a su habitación de hotel, no necesitaba complicar las cosas pero lo hice y, luego de eso, la persistencia de él por querer rescatarme y estar junto a mí me atormentaba.

No podía pensar siquiera en estar a su lado, Tong Seng se vengaría de la peor manera y lo que menos quería era que a Edward le sucediera algo por mi culpa. No, eso jamás me lo perdonaría.

Lo vi marcharse de la fiesta, pero sabía que había visto mi tatuaje, su cara lo decía todo. Tal vez él por fin entendiera que lo mejor para los dos era que comenzara a alejarse de mí y me olvidara…

Cuando salimos de la fiesta, Li Ren me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé. Al salir afuera vi el coche de Edward a punto de marcharse, no sabía cómo, pero sentí su mirada detrás del vidrio y, si era así, quería decirle que no tenía de qué preocuparse, así que le dediqué la sonrisa que solía usar cuando trataba de decir que todo estaba bien.

En el momento en que el carro se fue, me imaginé que él ya debía haber encontrado la carta y debía estar leyéndola. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero esperaba que mis palabras escritas en ese papel lo hicieran alejarse de mí.

Había puesto toda mi alma en cada letra, quería despedirme de él, diciéndole lo importante que había sido en todo ese tiempo para mí, que a pesar de que no podíamos estar juntos, quería que él siempre me recordara y que supiera que mi corazón siempre estaría en sus manos, que sin él yo era nada.

Li Ren me despertó de mis pensamientos para indicarme que el coche había llegado.

Él y yo subimos, mientras que Tong Seng se subió a otro coche que había llegado para llevarlo directo al aeropuerto.

Según la información que recibí de mi acompañante, Tong Seng tenía que asistir a importantes reuniones por dos semanas, así que la persona que se quedaría a cargo de la organización en ese tiempo sería Li Ren.

Cuando el coche se puso en marcha, me desconecté de la realidad y volví a enfocar mi mente en Edward.

_¿Soy egoísta?_, me preguntaba al recordar lo que había escrito en la carta que le di a Edward. Porque quería que él me recordara y no me olvidara, aunque pensaba que lo mejor sería que yo dejara de ser parte de su vida. Ni yo misma me entendía…

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron al percatarme de que había llegado a mi apartamento.

—Dentro de una semana viajarás a Japón, saldrás el viernes y regresarás el lunes en la mañana. En dos días te daré la información de a quién vas a matar en ese país.

—Entendido —respondí secamente.

En el momento en que me disponía a abrir la puerta, una mano me detuvo.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que enfrentar tu pasado de esta manera —comenzó a decir Li Ren—, Edward Cullen era tu amigo antes de que mi padre te trajera a vivir aquí.

Sus palabras me enfurecieron y con brusquedad aparté mi mano de su agarre.

—No necesito que te entrometas en mis asuntos —contesté con frialdad.

Li Ren rápidamente cambió su postura de consuelo a ofendido.

—Yo sólo quería ayudar —respondió, alejando su mirada de mí.

—Entonces no lo hagas, porque no lo necesito —dije antes de salir del auto.

Mientras caminaba sentí como el coche se alejaba.

Al llegar a mi apartamento abrí la puerta y entré. Caminé por el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación y cuando llegué allí, me dejé caer en la cama. Miles de pensamientos me invadían, pero sólo uno de ellos era el que más me interesa.

—Edward… —pronunciaron mis labios con anhelo.

.

.

La semana pasaba lo suficientemente rápido, el viernes había llegado cuando menos lo esperaba.

Había hablado con Tong Seng el miércoles, mi conversación sólo se concentró en una persona: Claire Staton.

A Tong Seng no le había agradado nada lo que le había dicho de ella y lo único que me contestó era que se encargaría de eso cuando regresara. Decidí dejarlo así por el momento, pero no estaría tranquila hasta saber qué tipo de relación tenía la prometida de Edward Cullen con mi tío Aro.

En ese momento estaba camino a una reunión en Japón con la familia De Santis. Pero además de eso, tenía un trabajo que terminar y mi presencia en esa reunión era más una fachada que cualquier otra cosa, sólo para aparentar lo que verdaderamente iba a hacer.

Fui una de las últimas en llegar, pero lo que jamás imaginé era que al cruzar la puerta del comedor me encontraría con la persona a quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

Parecía un mal sueño, no podía creer cómo el destino se empeñaba en juntarnos. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? ¿No había sido suficiente con torturarme al saber que nos encontrábamos en el mismo país y ciudad, sino que también me lo encontraba en ese lugar?

Dios me estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles, esos días serían una eternidad para mí, teniendo a mi única debilidad a sólo unos metros de distancia.

.

.

.

¿Reviews? Por favor, aunque sea tan corto me encantaría saber sus comentarios. Adelanto que el capítulo 14 y el 15 ya están hechos, el 14 ya está manos de mi Beta Flor, así que en el momento que ella me lo entregue yo lo publico.

La maldición de la marioneta, está en proceso, estoy escribiendo los capítulos, lo único que puedo adelantar de esta historia es que, ¿Será que Esme logra ser salvada por Alec? o ¿Alec decide dejarla por su cuenta? ¿ Y será que Isabella se entera de lo que Edward está haciendo? Bueno, eso no lo sabremos hasta que publique el capítulo. Jajaja, siento ser tan mala.

Bye, nos leemos pronto.


	16. Chapter: Catorce

**Te lo ruego libérame**

.

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 14

.

—_Bella… —intenté llamarla, pero ella se marchó sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez—. ¿Qué diablos hice? ¡Maldición!, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_

Me levanté rápidamente de las aguas termales, tomé mi albornoz y caminé detrás de ella. Isabella estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando una de mis manos alcanzó a detenerla.

—Siento lo que dije anteriormente… hablé sin pensar.

—No hace falta que te disculpes por algo así. Pero ya que lo hiciste… ¿puedes dejar de obstaculizar mi puerta?

—No, porque nuestra conversación no termina aquí —afirmé empujando la puerta para poder pasar.

Isabella trataba de impedírmelo, pero con un poco de fuerza y resistencia logré hacer que ella se rindiera y se hiciera a un lado.

—Di rápido lo que tengas que decir y márchate —fueron sus palabras, duras y frías—. ¿Por qué exactamente estás aquí? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Sólo fue una invitación, nada importante.

—¿No tienes algún trabajo que hacer mientras estás aquí? —insistí mientras me acercaba a ella.

—No sé de qué hablas —ella respondió, mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, intentando alejarse de mí lo más que podía.

—¿No lo sabes? Es extraño… pero déjame aclarar tus pensamientos: Extorción, prostitución, drogas, corrupción de mandatarios importantes en el mundo, trabajos _especiales_ a personajes del mundo político… Eso es la triada, ¿no? Donde Tong Seng se encargó de meterte en todos estos diez años. ¿O acaso me equivoco? ¡¿Aún no sabes de lo que estoy hablando?! Hazme un favor, Bella, no me trates como un estúpido, ¿quieres?

—Si lo sabes todo, ¿qué haces aquí? No tiene ningún sentido que tú sigas encaprichado conmigo después de saber qué tipo de persona soy, ¿no crees?

—¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! Me vale lo que hagas ahí, lo único que me interesa es sacarte de ese lugar, ¿o es que acaso aún no lo entiendes? —exclamé furioso ante su actitud desinteresada, tratando de restarle importancia a las cosas.

—¡¿Sacarme?! ¿De dónde, Edward? Entiende esto de una maldita vez, apártate de mi camino, si no quieres que yo termine haciéndolo. ¡No necesito tu maldita ayuda, nada que venga de ti!

—¿Nada que venga de mí? Perdóname, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, porque yo sí quiero estar contigo y no importa por encima de quién tenga que pasar para conseguirlo. ¿¡Me has escuchado, Bella!? Si tengo que pasar sobre Tong Seng y tu jodido prometido, entonces lo haré, sin importarme nada —respondí amenazadoramente, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—No es el momento de comportarse como un hombre arrogante, aléjate de Tong Seng y de mí… ¿Cuándo vas a entender eso? —ella contestó furiosa.

—Jamás —sentencié, ya estando a su lado—. No pienso alejarme ahora que te tengo tan cerca, no importa lo que digas.

Ella comenzó a retroceder, pero mis manos capturaron sus brazos e impedí que se alejara de mí.

—Huir no resolverá las cosas, Bella.

—¿Y quién dice que estoy huyendo?

Ella alzó la mirada retándome y yo se la sostuve, en un silencio tenso que duró unos cuantos minutos. Mi cuerpo se sentía alterado, al tenerla a ella tan cerca; mis manos picaban por acariciar su piel y mi boca deseaba poder explorar cada parte de la suya. Bella me estaba volviendo loco, en todos los sentidos.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —ella advirtió al intuir que iba a besarla.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de caer ante mí? —respondí con arrogancia.

Me fui acercando lentamente, nuestros rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi piel. _Un poco más_, decía mi interior con fuerza.

Pero en el momento en que estaba por unir mis labios a los suyos, unos toques en la puerta nos arrastraron a la realidad, alejándonos de la pequeña magia que hacía unos minutos se había creado alrededor de nosotros.

—¡Maldición, estuvimos tan cerca! —exclamó por lo bajo.

Bella simplemente suspiró, no sabía si de alivio o de tristeza.

—Vete de mi habitación, ¡ahora! —dijo en un susurró, para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta no pudiera escucharla.

—Bien, pero esto no termina aquí —contesté mientras soltaba sus brazos y me alejaba de ella, para caminar hacia la puerta por donde había entrado.

Antes de cruzar, pude escuchar la voz de Elizabeth diciéndole a Bella que el auto que había pedido se encontraba listo y según la respuesta de _la_ _señorita_ _Fang_, sólo era para hacer unas compras por la ciudad.

—Claro… —respondí irónicamente para mí mismo.

.

.

Unas horas después me encontraba acostado sobre mi cama. Ella se había marchado quince minutos después de nuestra pequeña discusión, y yo me preguntaba adónde iba o si se iba a reunir con alguien.

Mis propios pensamientos me estaban matando, así que sólo tenía dos opciones: dejaba de pensar en ella por un momento o terminaría siguiéndola para saber qué estaba haciendo.

Unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me distrajeron, me levanté, caminé hacia allí y, al momento de abrirla, la persona que se encontraba frente a mí me entregó un papel con algo escrito en su interior.

—Es todo, señor, no encontré nada más.

—Muy bien, puedes retirarte.

—Como usted ordene.

Cerré la puerta, desdoblé el papel y leí detenidamente los nombres escritos allí.

—Eugene Lancaster, miembro de la corte inglesa. Alessandro Rossi, hijo del primer ministro Italiano y Claire Staton.

Saqué rápidamente mi teléfono y marqué el número de Jacob.

—_¿Hizo el trabajo que se le pidió? _—contestó mi guardaespaldas, refiriéndose al joven que trajo el papel.

—Sí, sólo espero que haya dejado todo como Bella lo tenía, no quiero que sospeche que he mandado a rebuscar entre sus cosas. Pero es otro asunto el que quiero hablar contigo.

—_Dime. _

—¿Por qué el nombre de Claire Staton se encuentra en esta lista?

—_Eso mismo me estaba preguntando antes de que llamaras. Recibí una copia de los nombres y me impresion__ó__ ver ese nombre entre los otros dos. ¿Crees que ella ha estado jugando sucio y por eso ahora está entre la lista de Tong Seng? _

—Esa maldita perra se ha sentenciado a muerte, porque si no es Tong Seng quien la mata, entonces seré yo quien termine con ella.

—_¿Por qué tanta agresión sin saber el motivo del interés del jefe de la triada por ella? _

—Sólo hay dos opciones para su motivo: jugó con personas peligrosas que ahora la quieren fuera de su camino, pero esa parte lo dudó porque su padre pudo haber resuelto cualquier problema económico que hubiera presentado, además Claire no tiene debilidades por el juego. Así que nos deja una sola respuesta, trabajaba para él y ahora le falló.

—¿_Una mujer tan vacía de mente y presuntuosa puede ser de utilidad para una mafia como esa?_

—Por lo que veo sí le encontraron utilidad.

—_¿Has hablado con ella? _—Jacob preguntó refiriéndose a Bella.

—Más o menos.

—_Entiendo, si encuentro algo más te llam__o__. _

—Está bien, mantente alerta con Aro y con cualquier movimiento de Tong Seng, que aunque no está en el país sé que aun así la sigue vigilando.

Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé en la mesita de noche, me recosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos por un momento.

Un momento, que se volvió largo…

.

.

Cuando desperté, me encontré desorientado. La luz del sol de la tarde ya no se encontraba, miré el reloj de mi muñeca y me di cuenta de que ya pasaban de las siete de la noche.

Me levanté rápidamente, me dirigí al clóset y me cambié de ropa, nada elegante, algo relajado pero presentable para la cena de esa noche.

Caminé hacia el baño y lavé mi cara para despejarme, tomé una toalla de mano y me sequé el rostro; luego me miré en el espejo un momento y luego salí de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta y darme la vuelta, por la rapidez con la que hice el movimiento, pensé que iba a chocarme con Bella, pero ella con asombrosa agilidad me esquivó, evitando así que nuestros cuerpos chocasen.

—Lo siento —murmuré cuando estuve frente a ella.

—Yo también lo siento, debí haberme fijado —ella contestó mirándome.

—¿Estuvo interesante tu paseo? —pregunté para cortar ese tenso silencio que se creó alrededor de nosotros.

—Sí, muy pronto te vas a enterar —dijo sonriendo cínicamente.

_¿__Con que pronto lo sabré, me pregunto quién fue el blanco en esta ocasión__?_, pensé.

Bella se alejó un poco de donde yo me encontraba y eso permitió que pudiera observar mejor como iba vestida.

Era un qipao rojo fuego, que dibujaba espléndidamente su figura, con bordados en verde en las orillas de las mangas y la falda, que también se le añadían unas figuras con flores blancas y celestes; era corto, hasta la mitad de las piernas. Su cabello recogido en una coleta y unos pendientes esmeraldas adornaban sus orejas. Mi mirada volvió a bajar hasta sus hermosas piernas, en donde me detuve un momento, pero ella se encargó de traerme de nuevo a la realidad mientras hacía un pequeño pero sutil ruido con uno de los tacones de sus sandalias negras.

Fijé mi mirada nuevamente en su rostro, que en ese momento estaba adornado con una expresión de incredulidad ante mi escrutinio.

—Hermosa, eres completamente hermosa —dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

—No te lo estaba preguntando —contestó sin mirarme.

—No importa, quería decirlo.

Extendí mi brazo, invitándola a tomarlo, por un momento creí que me dejaría allí plantado, pero no, ella lo tomó y sin decir nada nos dirigimos al comedor en donde los demás nos esperaban.

.

.

—¿Me has dado una tregua? —preguntó cuando ya estábamos sentados en la mesa, comiendo el primer plato.

—Lo que dije esta mañana fue en serio y no pienso retractarme.

—Eso lo veremos —contestó llevándome la copa de vino blanco de Cahteaud'Yquem.

Terminamos nuestro segundo plato y en el postre una tarta fría de limón, acompañada de té de Darjeline.

La cena terminó con todos los presentes retirándose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Edward —me llamó Elizabeth, con una botella de champan en sus manos.

Cuando llegué, me entregó la botella.

—La que pediste y aquí está la copa. Disfruta la noche —ella dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Isabella se encontraba saliendo de la habitación, pero al escuchar la voz de Elizabeth, se giró y me lanzó una mirada curiosa, por las cosas que tenía en las manos.

—Gracias, Elizabeth, eres muy amable —afirmé, alejándome de ella y retomando mi camino hacia la salida.

Cuando llegué al ala sur, no encontré a Bella por ningún lado, así que seguí mi camino por el pasillo, hasta llegar al final, en donde una puerta salía hacia el exterior. Allí un caminito de piedras llevaba hasta un pequeño puente, que al cruzarlo terminaba en un hermoso lugar escondido por la naturaleza.

Avancé un kilómetro más o menos, hasta llegar al lugar que quería.

Los grandes árboles se movían suavemente al compás del viento, esos ya comenzaban a florecer con sus pétalos en color blanco. Crucé otro puente que conectaba con una pequeña plaza hecha de piedras y tejas.

Al cruzarla, caminé debajo de las ramas de unos árboles y llegué nuevamente al bosque, avancé un poco más y frente a mí encontré las aguas termales.

A la orilla del nacimiento de aguas termales había unas rocas y árboles, también estaba pavimentado. Como Luca había comentado la noche anterior después de la cena, mientras platicábamos de los documentos a firmar por nuestras compañías, debía ser uno de los motivos del por qué esa antigua casa era tan cara.

Dejé a un lado la botella de champan Heidsieck 1917 y la copa.

Comencé a desvestirme, quedando completamente desnudo, y me metí en las aguas termales.

Mi cuerpo, al sentir el contacto del agua caliente, se relajó. Abrí la botella y serví un poco en la copa. Tomé el primer trago, saboreando el delicioso sabor.

—¿Por qué ir tan lejos cuando hay aguas termales en la casa? —preguntó Bella, saliendo detrás de uno de los árboles.

Su voz me tomó desprevenido, no me imaginaba encontrarme con ella en ese lugar.

—Porque dentro de la casa no podrías disfrutar de este maravilloso paisaje —contesté mirando a nuestro alrededor—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se acercó hasta la orilla, cerca de donde me encontraba, tomó mi copa de champagne y bebió un trago. Su rostro de satisfacción al probar el exquisito licor me hizo tragar fuerte; Bella estaba provocándome con toda la intensión del mundo.

—¿Te me unes? —invité con una sonrisa pícara en mis labios.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante mi respuesta, luego tomó otro trago de mi copa.

—Es tentador… —respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Acaso temes que suceda algo que los dos deseamos? —pregunté, recorriendo con la mirada su cuerpo, imaginándome como se sentiría tenerla desnuda y explorando casa centímetro de su piel con mis manos o besando esos hermosos labios en forma de corazón.

—¿Estás retándome, Edward? —Sus palabras iban acompañadas de una divertida pero suave risa.

Extendí mi mano hacia ella y Bella levantó una de sus perfectas cejas ante mi movimiento.

—¿Me ayudas? —pregunté, serio.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, pero lo hizo, tomó mi mano. Hice el ademán de levantarme para salir, pero cuando ella jaló de mi mano para ayudarme, yo hice algo distinto y, tomándola de improvisto, la jalé con fuerza haciendo que Bella se tambaleara y terminara a mi lado.

—¡Ah! —Bella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al caer en mis brazos. Su vestido se encontraba empapado, sus zapatos hechos un desastre dentro del agua.

—¡Eres un idiota, Edward! —dijo ella mirándome con falso enojo.

—Todo lo que tú quieras, pero te tengo justo donde quería —respondí, acercándome a ella.

—¡Sabes que puedo librarme de ti con mucha facilidad! —Bella protestó mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sí, pero no quieres hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —ella interrogó mirando mis labios.

—Porque ambos sabemos, que queremos esto —contesté, uniendo por fin mis labios a los suyos.

Había querido hacer eso desde el momento en que la volví a ver y esa mañana había tenido la desgracia de que nos interrumpieran; pero ya la tenía en mis brazos, sentía mi cuerpo completamente excitado. Mi boca devoraba la suya con desesperación.

Bella me atraía más a ella con su agarre, sus manos jalaban las hebras de mi cabello con un poco de fuerza; ninguno de los dos tenía las intenciones de separarse. Ambos necesitábamos sentirnos, tocarnos…

—Bella… —exclamé cuando nos detuvimos a tomar aire.

Ella alzó la mirada, bajó sus manos de mi cabello y las puso en mi pecho, sus caricias me torturaban pero a la vez me hacían querer más, mucho más.

—¿Por qué haces las cosas más difíciles, Edward?

—¿Llamabas a alguien? —pregunté de repente para evadir su pregunta.

Cuando ella apareció llevaba un teléfono en su mano derecha, que estaba mojado y hecho un desastre dentro del agua.

—Un asunto de trabajo —Bella contestó, mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Órdenes de Tong Seng? —interrogué en un tono más serio.

—Eso me recuerda… ¿quién te dio el permiso de revisar mi habitación? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

Me levanté de las aguas termales, ignorando su pregunta mientras caminaba fuera de allí, para tomar mi ropa y volver a vestirme.

—Nadie. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesito uno para hacerlo?

—¿Te sirvieron los nombres que te dejé?

Me sorprendió su pregunta, no esperaba que fuera su intención que yo lo encontrara. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, luego de unos segundos, una risa amarga salió de mi interior, cortando la tensión que nos rodeaba.

—Se me olvidaba que Bella va siempre un paso más adelante que yo.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué está el nombre de tu prometida allí? —ella contestó, saliendo también del agua echa un completo desastre.

La ironía se encontraba en cada palabra que pronunció. No iba a caer en sus provocaciones, si era lo que quería al nombrarme a Claire.

—No, lo que suceda con ella no es de mi interés.

Ella dejó escapar una risa cínica.

—Entonces espero que no te sorprenda cuando la encuentres muerta… —Bella dijo, mientras iba acercándose a mí.

Yo estaba con la camisa aún en mis manos, así que ella aprovechó para posar una de sus manos en mi pecho. Su tacto me pareció cálido a pesar de la temperatura fría de nuestros cuerpos por el agua y el viento y me provocó un estremecimiento. Su mano trazó un camino lentamente hacia la cinturilla de mi pantalón, que en ese momento se encontraba medio abrochado, dejando a la vista una parte de mi bóxer negro.

Ella se detuvo al llegar allí y, con sensualidad, acercó su rostro al mío, sus labios estaban a sólo unos centímetros de mi boca. Todo mi cuerpo ansiaba nuevamente su toque, necesitaba sentirla aunque fuera sólo un momento.

—Buenas noches, Edward —sus labios pronunciaron tentadoramente, y de sólo escucharla hizo que mi ya existente excitación se elevara un poco más.

En el momento en que yo iba sellar sus palabras con un beso, la muy bruja se alejó dejándome completamente caliente. La lejanía de su mano, provocó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Estreché mis ojos en su dirección, dándome cuenta de que ella me dirigía una sonrisa malvada.

—Regresa aquí, Isabella —exclamé furioso, pero cuando la seguí por el camino que ella había tomado, no la encontré, en realidad no había ningún rastro de ella.

Parecía como si sólo hubiera desaparecido.

—¡Maldita seas, Bella!

.

.

.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, porque cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo (El año pasado) me bloquee de una manera que no volví a tocarlo hasta dos meses después del nuevo año. Lo magnifico fue, que volví a encontrarme con el personaje principal, Edward a veces puede dar dolores de cabeza, pero en otras ocasiones es tan fácil escribirlo que termino amándolo cada vez más. Jajajaja. **

**Si tienen alguna pregunta acerca de la historia, pueden dejarlo en sus review, y yo encantada se los contesto en la próxima actualización del fic.**

**AQUÍ DEJO UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

Mi teléfono sonó de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo tome de la mesita de noche y conteste sin mirar de quien se trataba.

—¿Sí? —Contesté imaginando que era Jacob.

—¡Edward, ayúdame! — Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

¿Qué… diablos hacia ella llamándome?

**BYE…. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. **


	17. Chapter: Quince

**Te lo ruego libérame**

.

Capítulo 15

.

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, de Betas Élite Fanfiction.** **www facebook com / grupos / elite. fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y, al entrar, escuché el timbre de mi teléfono.

—Hola —contesté al tercer timbre.

—_Edward, tiempo sin saber de ti. ¡Sí que te pierdes__,__ hermano! _

Escuchar a Emmett al otro lado del teléfono me relajó un poco, por un momento había pensado que era Jacob.

—Sí... ¿a qué debo tu llamada, Emmett? —pregunté rápidamente.

No me desagradaba hablar con mis hermanos, al contrario, me alegraba tener una conversación con ellos de vez en cuando, pero ese momento no era el más idóneo para tener una charla. Después de que Bella me había dejado excitado en medio del bosque y me había ignorado cuando la llamé, me tuve que regresar todo el camino de mal humor, maldiciéndola de muchas maneras por tener que dejarme en ese estado.

—_Edward__,__¿__me est__á__s escuchando? —_Emmett preguntó al otro lado de la línea.

¡Diablos! Por estar metido en mis pensamientos recordando lo que ella me había hecho, no había escuchado lo que Emmett me había dicho.

—No, lo siento, tengo la cabeza en otro lado en este momento —me disculpé.

Pude escuchar como mi hermano dejaba escapar un suspiro de cansancio ante mi respuesta.

—_Te pregunt__é__c__uándo piensas volver a Londres__…__ ¿Por qué has decidido estar tanto tiempo en Hong Kong? Mis padres han estado llamándome casi todos los días s__ó__lo para saber qu__é__ locura te ha agarrado ahora para que rompieras el compromiso con __Claire__ y te marcharas al otro lado del mundo. ¿Qué sucede__,__ Edward? _

_Como si ellos fueran a perder algo grande con la cancelación de mi compromiso_, pensé.

—Lamento que ellos te estén molestando a ti, arreglaré eso lo antes posible y sobre cuánto tiempo estaré en Hong Kong… eso es mi problema. Siento ser tan directo, Emmett, pero jamás me ha gustado que alguien critique mis acciones —contesté bruscamente.

—_Sé muy bien que tú nunca das explicaciones de tus acciones, soy un ingenuo por intentar saberlo. S__ó__lo espero que sepas lo que haces. Eres mi hermano… —_Su voz se apagó por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando sus palabras—. _Cuídate y espero que vengas a visitarnos a Rose y a mí lo antes posible, quiero que nuestro hijo conozca a sus tíos._

La noticia me sorprendió, realmente no sabía que Emmett fuera a ser padre.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Eso es grandioso! ¿Y conocerá a sus abuelos? —pregunté, evitando contestar si iría pronto a Nueva York.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros, su respuesta no era sencilla, nuestros padres eran personas demasiado difíciles y las cosas para Emmett no eran tan fáciles. Decirles de la nada que llevaba tres años casado y que iba a tener un bebé… No quería ni imaginármelo.

—_A__ú__n no estoy seguro… yo__…__ no sé si quiero que mi hijo los conozca…_

—Te entiendo, no tienes por qué explicarte.

—_Gracias, a pesar de que no fuimos muy cercanos en la infancia, gracias por apoyarme__ en esto,__ Edward. Rosalie significa todo para mí…_

—No tienes por qué seguir, lo entiendo muy bien, eres mi hermano después de todo, ¿por qué no te apoyaría? Eres feliz y eso es lo que importa; de ahí, si ella es de nuestra clase o no, no me interesa —respondí con sinceridad.

Cuando conocí a Rosalie Hale, Emmett ya se había comprometido con ella, no cuestioné su elección, la chica no era ninguna oportunista, la había investigado antes de que él me la presentara en persona; mi hermano me había hablado mucho de ella así que no fue difícil, no iba a permitir que alguien se aprovechara de la familia Cullen. Así que simplemente hice mis propias averiguaciones, sólo para estar seguro. Claro que Emmett jamás se enteró de ello.

—_También te llamaba para recordarte que pasado mañana habrá una reunión de ejecutivos en Londres y__,__ obviamente__,__ tienes que estar presente__. N__o puedes evadir esta responsabilidad__,__ Edward, iría en tu lugar pero no quiero encontrarme con mis padres. Además tienes que hacer acto de presencia en la corporación, hace semanas que est__á__s en Hong Kong y sin dar un motivo. _

¡Maldición! ¿Dónde diablos estaba el idiota de Alec cuando se le necesitaba?

—¿Por qué Alec no me avisó antes? —contestó enojado.

—_Lo hizo e intent__ó__ comunicarse contigo hace unos momentos pero no contestaste su llamada —_respondió mi hermano pacientemente. Percibí que quería decirme algo, pero simplemente calló.

—Si… eh, es algo complicado, pero no evito mi responsabilidad, Emmett, no importa si estoy en Hong Kong o cualquier otra parte del mundo, siempre estoy manejando la corporación. Es para eso que fui entrenado, ¿no? —dije con sarcasmo.

—_No quería molestarte, sé que tú has hecho que la corporación sea mucho más grande que cuando el abuelo era el presidente, no intentaba juzgarte__. L__o siento__,__ Edward —_Emmett contestó, pero sus palabras ya me habían puesto de mal humor, sus disculpas salían sobrando.

—No tengo tiempo para seguir esta conversación, hablamos otro día y arreglaré las cosas con Carlisle y Esme, ya no tendrás que aguantarlos.

—_Bien, espero que podamos vernos pronto… Adiós —_Emmett respondió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

—Adiós —murmuré, corté la llamada y enseguida marqué otro número—. Jacob, necesito que cambies el rumbo de mi viaje al salir de aquí, el lunes me dirijo a Londres.

—_Sí, yo me encargo de eso —_él afirmó. Corté la llamada sin despedirme.

Lancé el teléfono a la cama y comencé a desvestirme, caminé al baño y abrí el grifo de la ducha. Dejé que el agua caliente cayera por mi cuerpo, que todos mis pensamientos desaparecieran, mis preocupaciones se hicieran a un lado, que todo en mí se alejara aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos.

Después de la ducha, me puse un pantalón de pijama y una camisa blanca, abrí las puertas corredizas y salí al exterior, con una copa de brandy en mis manos y en la otra un cigarrillo. No era de los hombres que les gustaba fumar, era muy raro que lo hiciera, pero en ese momento la tensión me ganaba y necesitaba relajarme.

Una imagen de Bella envuelta en mis brazos me hizo sonreír, recordar como la había tenido tan cerca sólo unos minutos atrás, sentir su calor, besar sus labios… A pesar de dejarme allí, con las ganas que tenía de volver a besarla y devorar sus labios, me conformaba, por el momento, sólo con ese breve pero intenso momento.

Era la primera vez que besaba sus labios y eso ya era algo, ¿no? Después de tantos rechazos, por fin ella había cedido, aunque fuera un poco.

Una repentina imagen vino a mi cabeza: ella besándome en mi habitación de hotel. Ese parecía un recuerdo muy real, pero a la vez muy borroso del día en que había decidido emborracharme, el día en que creí verla, pero no estaba seguro de que eso hubiera pasado.

Fruncí el ceño mirando a lo lejos, los árboles movían sus ramas al compás del viento de otoño.

—Octubre… —dije en voz alta pensativo.

—Correcto —contestó una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré un poco y vi a Bella recostada en el marco de la puerta del ventanal. Mis ojos no dejaron de recorrer su cuerpo, al ver lo sexy que se veía en unos bóxers negros y una camisa azul de mangas que se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

—Por lo menos podrías ser menos obvio —susurró ella con diversión.

—Pensé que no te atreverías a verme después de lo que hiciste —la acusé falsamente indignado.

—¿Lo que hice? —respondió dudando, pero la sonrisa en sus labios me indicó que se estaba burlando de mí.

Todo mi estrés se había evaporado desde que escuché su voz, así que decidí seguirle el juego.

—Sí —afirmé y luego proseguí—: ¿O quieres que te lo recuerde?

—No es necesario, con una vez me basta —respondió mirándome.

—A mí no me basta con una vez, me encantaría volver a repetirlo una y otra vez… —Dejé las palabras en el aire, sin terminar.

—Tientas demasiado tu suerte, Edward —Bella respondió tomado un tono más serio.

—¿Tú lo crees? Yo pienso que no —repliqué con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el silencio era agradable y, de repente, un recuerdo llegó a mí mente.

_**Flashback**_

—_¡Hola__,__ señora Cullen! —Bella salud__ó__ a mi madre que se encontraba en la sala principal con sus amigas en una tarde de té. _

—_Hola__,__ Isabella —__r__espondió escuetamente, mostrándole una sonrisa fría__. _

_U__na de sus amigas iba a decir algo cuando yo interrumpí. _

—_Con su permiso__,__ madre, Bella y yo nos retiramos. _

_Ella hizo un adem__á__n con su mano__,__ yo tom__é__ a Bella de la mano y la conduje al jardín. _

—_Tu madre es de pocas palabras —__d__ijo ella divertida. _

—_No, s__ó__lo es una interesada —__r__espondí tratando de restarle importancia._

—_Edward… —__ella__ comenzó a decir con tristeza ante mi actitud__, p__ero no permití que terminara._

—_¡No__,__ Bella!__, n__o trates de ocultar que mis padres son un desastre, mis hermanos y yo no les importamos, nunca lo hicimos, simplemente somos un fin para algo. Estoy en un internado la __mayor parte__ del tiempo, el único día que tengo libre al mes ellos ni siquiera __me visitan__._

_Pateé__ una piedra que se __encontraba__ cerca de mí, esos momentos __eran__ los que más __odiaba__, __detestaba__ sentirme tan vulnerable, __detestaba__ aceptar que la actitud de mis padres me __afectaba__. Con mis ojos en el césped seguí hablando__:_

—_Soy patético, a mis quince años esperando que mis padres cambien y muestren un lado sensible que no sea s__ó__lo por el dinero. Mi familia es una mierda. _

_Escuché__ sus pasos __mientras se acercaba__ a mí, ella tom__ó__ mi mano izquierda __entre las suyas__, __yo levanté__ mi mirada y la __deposité __en sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda. _

—_Lo siento, siento que sufras de es__t__a manera, no me gusta verte triste. —La tristeza se __mostraba__ en esos hermosos ojos y mi corazón se __encogió__ al darme cuenta de que la __había__ arrastrado a mis problemas._

—_No tienes por qué sentirlo, ya estoy acostumbrado —__dije__ simulando una sonrisa que no llega__ba__ a mis ojos._

—_¡No hagas eso, Edward! —__e__lla exclam__ó__ de repente enojada._

—_¿Hacer qué? —__pregunté __confundido. _

—_No le restes importancia a las cosas, no puedes simplemente esconderte en decir que estás acostumbrado cuando en realidad te afecta… —Ella calló al ver como la envolvía en mis brazos y la __abrazaba__ con fuerza._

—_Gracias por estar conmigo, __me hace feliz__ haberte conocido. Eres la única persona con la que yo puedo hablar de mis problemas, nunca te alejes de mí, Bella —__d__ije completamente aferrado a su pequeño cuerpo. _

_**Fin del **__**flashback**_

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos me sentía extraño, mis recuerdos se sentían tan vividos como mis sueños.

Al ver los ojos de Bella me di cuenta de que no había sido el único en recordar, ambos habíamos vuelto al pasado por un breve instante.

—No me importa tentar a la suerte si con eso consigo que te quedes a mi lado —dije tirando el cigarrillo a la hierba y aplastándolo.

—No digas tonterías —Bella contestó evitando mi mirada.

—Ahora eres tú la que le resta importancia a mis sentimientos, eso es cruel —respondí serio, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia mí y esa habitual actitud fría había vuelto, pude percibirlo al ver sus ojos retándome.

—¿Y lo que yo siento no importa? ¿Acaso sólo eres tú el que sufre? —preguntó.

Mis labios formaron una sonrisa y con ironía respondí:

—_Touché_, eso dolió. ¿Entonces yo también soy cruel? —le pregunté.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, eso me recordó la llamada de Emmett y que él también lo había hecho; en una hora había tenido dos conversaciones y en las dos había terminado mal.

—No te preocupes, no seguiré hablando —dije levantando mi mano libre en forma de rendición—. Ahora soy yo el que se despide antes. Buenas noches, Bella, descansa —finalicé retomando mi camino a la habitación.

Al entrar, dejé la copa de brandy en una mesa en la sala que tenía la habitación, en donde también se encontraba la botella y dos copas más.

Regresé a mi cama, extendí las sábanas y me metí dentro. Me arropé hasta la cintura, puse mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y esperé a que el sueño me venciera.

.

.

Mis sueños volvieron mezclados con el pasado…

Bella tenía once años cuando se la llevaron, era verano cuando mi vida cambió nuevamente. Muchas fotos de ella de esos tiempos aparecieron ante mí... Ella sonriendo, jugando, disfrutando, siendo feliz... Muchas cosas habían cambiado de un momento a otro, cosas que nos afectaban a ambos.

La habitual mariposa dorada apareció junto a mí y se posó por primera vez en mi hombro.

—¿Ella está aquí? —pregunté observándola.

La mariposa voló atravesando las fotos de nuestros recuerdos, que desaparecieron cuando los tocó. Sin asombrarme o asustarme, la seguí.

Después de tener tantos sueños continuos ya no me extrañaban las cosas que veía, sólo esperaba que sucedieran. Caminé por varios minutos por un inmenso rosal, luego la mariposa se detuvo en una de las rosas amarillas del lugar y yo miré a mi alrededor tratando de reconocer si estaba en algún lugar conocido.

Caminé alrededor hasta llegar a una playa, el agua azul resplandecía y cambiaba sus tonos a unos verdosos. Estando allí, recordé de dónde conocía ese hermoso lugar.

—Mediterráneo —mis labios pronunciaron con añoranza. A pesar de que mi abuelo me había llevado consigo después de que Bella desapareció y al principio sentí que el estar allí me ahogaba, luego terminó siendo una forma de alejarme de todo lo que hacía que mi corazón doliera, una forma de alejar los sentimientos.

Mi abuelo me rigió en esos años con mano dura, no permitía ninguna equivocación de mi parte, y yo me encerré en lo que él me estaba enseñando para evitar pensar en la persona que había perdido. Los estudios a veces eran asfixiantes, había momentos en los que quería desaparecer en la inmensa isla, arrojar todo lo que mi corazón sentía, terminar con el sufrimiento que me parecía eterno, guardar los recuerdos de ella y alojarlos en lo más profundo de mi mente y no volverlos a sacar.

—Esos años fueron los peores —pronuncié a la nada.

Pasé horas hablando con Jacob para investigar algo de ella, intentando saber algo de Bella, pero todo fue inútil.

Cuando tomé la presidencia, después de la muerte de mi abuelo, fue doloroso, porque a pesar de que él no era una persona de expresar sentimientos, el tiempo que pasé junto a él me pareció mejor que los años que había estado con mis padres viviendo en la misma casa como si fuéramos extraños. Fue doloroso porque había vuelto a perder a alguien importante en mi vida.

Meses después de estar al frente de la corporación, me volví completamente obsesivo, buscando información por todos lados, sin encontrar resultados. Cada vez que perdía una pista mi esperanza volvía a sufrir un golpe y todo dentro de mí se moría a medida que nada me daba un indicio de ella.

Los años fueron pasando y al cumplir mis veinticinco años, con un pasado que del que me arrepentía, porque algunas decisiones las había tomado sin pensar, la venía a encontrar. Un otoño se había vuelto mi nueva esperanza, mi nueva oportunidad para estar con la persona que tanto amaba, con la única mujer con la que yo podía ser feliz.

Las olas me despertaron de mi propia ensoñación, aún me encontraba en el sueño, pero mi alma sentía que por fin había tocado fondo en mis pensamientos, por fin había dejado y recordado todo lo que antes había intentado olvidar. Necesitaba darle a Bella un seguro para traerla de nuevo a mí, necesitaba formar un plan para nosotros, si salíamos vivos de todo eso.

La mariposa llegó hasta mí y volvió a posarse en mi hombro. La imagen del mediterráneo desapareció de un momento a otro y mi mente simplemente quedó en negro, los únicos en ese inmenso espacio oscuro éramos la mariposa y yo.

En cuestión de segundos muchas mariposas del mismo color aparecieron frente a mí, todas formaron una figura que se transformó en Bella. Esa vez no había jaula en donde ella estuviera atrapada, en esa ocasión era una cadena de oro que tenía en el cuello.

La mariposa que estaba posada en mi hombro se alejó y voló hacia ella, Bella extendió su mano y la mariposa se posó allí.

Ella levantó la vista hacia mí, yo miré sus ojos, que en ese momento parecían negros y, luego, de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas. Intenté acercarme pero no podía moverme, entonces fue Bella quien se acercó. Ella levantó su mano libre y me tocó la mejilla, suavemente fue bajándola hasta mis labios. Intenté pronunciar alguna palabra, decirle algo, pero ni mi voz quería obedecerme.

Bella acercó su rostro al mío y, lentamente, fue acercando sus labios a los míos, a sólo unos pocos centímetros se detuvo.

—Te ruego, por favor, libérame de esta tristeza que está ahogándome.

—Yo deseo hacerlo —contesté por fin, mirándola. La tristeza de sus ojos me estrujó el corazón como lo hacía cada vez que tenía esos sueños.

—Chiama, ti prego, il mío nome affinché la tristezza non abbiala meglio —Bella suplicó.

—Bella... —susurré cumpliendo su petición. Ella sonrió por primera vez.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando ella junto sus labios con los míos y me besó, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, sus movimientos inocentes, quería tomarla entre mis brazos pero ella se alejó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¡Bella! —volví a pronunciar, pero ella se apartó de mí para ir desvaneciéndose en las mariposas que antes se habían agrupado para traerla—. ¡No! —grité intentando alcanzarla pero fue inútil, ella iba desapareciendo, dejando a su paso las miles de mariposas doradas que iban cambiando de color cuando se desprendían de su cuerpo. La cadena en su cuello brilló con tanta intensidad que terminó cegándome, aparté mis ojos un momento de Bella y, cuando volví mi mirada hacia ella, ya había desaparecido.

.

.

Me desperté completamente sudado y con la respiración agitada.

—¿Cuándo se van terminar? —pregunté a la nada.

Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche y me sorprendí de que no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo.

—Una de la madrugada —pronuncié con amargura, ya que siempre que tenía esos sueños era imposible que volviera dormir.

No era la primera vez que terminaba desvelándome por eso. Cuando la partida de Bella era reciente fueron días sin poder dormir. Luego, mientras el tiempo pasaba, los sueños iban desapareciendo, pero desde que embarqué en el avión hacia Hong Kong los sueños habían vuelto y con más fuerza.

—Pero si he encontrado a Bella, ¿por qué los sigo teniendo? —me pregunté confundido.

Mi teléfono sonó de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo tomé de la mesita de noche y contesté sin mirar de quién se trataba.

—¿Sí? —contesté imaginando que era Jacob.

—_¡Edward, ayúdame! _—dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

¿Qué diablos hacía ella llamándome?

—_¡Edward! ¿Edward? Quieren… —_dijo la persona desesperadamente, pero la llamada se cortó antes de que pudiera contestarle.

.

.

.

_**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 15. Quiero decir que, también estoy publicando en mi blog la historia. Pero quiero terminar de publicarla aquí en Fanfiction hasta el final, ambas historias: La Maldición de la Marioneta, y Te lo ruego…Libérame. Esperó que sigan apoyándome en estas historias, como en nuevas que se están creando en mi mente. **_


	18. Outtake: Dos

**Outtake **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction**

** com / groups / elite. ****Fanfiction**

**.**

**Siento mucho está demora de meses, más que todo con las personas que leen a la Maldición, sé que no tengo excusas pero de verdad lo siento. Este outtake lo escribí hace un mes, vino de la nada, extrañamente me levante queriendo hacerlo, así que, aquí esta y espero que les guste tanto como a mí mientras lo iba escribiendo. **

**Bella ****POV**

_Todo se encontraba completamente oscuro, mis ojos no alcanzaban a ver nada, mis manos las tenía sobre mi estómago y mi cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil. La piel de mi espalda dolía y también sentía que las mantas debajo de mí estaban húmedas__. T__al vez era por la sangre que aún seguía saliendo de mis heridas o podía ser s__ó__lo mi imaginación jugándome un__a__ mal__a pasada__ después de mi duro entrenamiento. _

_El clima en la montaña se encontraba bastante fr__í__o y aumentaba el dolor que sentía. Había momentos en los que quería gritar, pero eso provocaría un nuevo castigo y no creía que pudiera soportar otro en mis condiciones._

_Mi frente se sentía caliente, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo. Tenía fiebre__.__ ¡Maldición! Eso empeoraba mi adolorida situación. _

¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero volver a Inglaterra! ¡Quiero que todo sea igual que antes! _Había__ momentos en los que me __hubiese gustado __gritar eso. Momentos en los que me __sentía__ desesperada, en los que ya no soport__aba__ese__ tipo de entrenamiento, en los que me __sentía__ completamente asustada. Mi mente desea__ba__ que __todo__ s__ó__lo fuera un mal sueño, pero luego me __daba__ cuenta __de __que ese deseo __era__ completamente inútil, ya que todo __era__ real. _

—_Bella… —__a__lguien __susurró__ pero no __contesté__, mi garganta se __sentía__ demasiado seca para poder hacerlo—__. __Bella —__volvió__ a pronunciar, __esa__ vez __reconocí__ la voz de Li Ren._

—_¿Qué…?_

¿Qué sucede?_, es todo lo que quería__ preguntar, pero el dolor que __sentía__ me __detenía__._

_Él se __acercó__ al futón en donde me __encontraba__ y__,__ con cuidado__,__tocó__ mi frente._

—_Tienes fiebre… —__comentó__ más para sí mismo__ que para mí__. _

_Apartó__ su mano de mí y la __llevó__ al bolsillo de su camisa blanca__. D__e ella __sacó__ dos pequeños objetos blancos que __parecían__ pastillas. _

—_Tienes que levantarte un poco para tomarlas. _

_Yo __negué__ con la cabeza en respuesta a sus palabras, pero él me __ignoró__ y__,__ con cuidado__,__ me __ayudó__ a incorporarme un poco. __Puso__ en mi mano temblorosa las dos pastillas y luego __me ayudó a__ llevármelas a la boca__.__ Li Ren tom__ó__ el vaso__ que tenía cerca__ y lo p__uso__ en mis labios instándome a que tom__ara__ agua. __Así que lo hice con__ un poco con dificultad__, pero era más fácil que el hecho de quejarme__. Él __volvió__ a depositarme en el futón y yo me __quejé__ lo más bajo que __pude__ en el momento en que mi espalda __hizo__ contacto con la tela._

—_Las pastillas aliviar__á__n un poco tu dolor. _

—_Gracias, Li__…_

—_No hables, s__ó__lo descansa —__m__e interrumpió. _

_Asentí__ levemente. _

_Li Ren se marchó y yo intenté hacer lo que él me había dicho: Descansar. Cerré mis ojos lentamente y me puse a contar los segundos que pasaban, mientras esperaba a que el efecto de las pastillas funcionara y aliviara un poco el dolor. _

.

.

Mis párpados se abrieron de golpe, con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente. Los recuerdos desaparecieron de mi mente casi al instante, dejándome con una detestable sensación de ansiedad. Rápidamente, controlé las emociones que estaban comenzando a surgir y, en cuestión de minutos, volví a tener el control de mí misma.

Me levanté de la cama, caminé hacia la puerta que llevaba al jardín y la abrí lo suficiente para que el aire entrara en la habitación. Los diez años que había pasado en ese lugar hacían que mis pensamientos se turbaran en ocasiones, pero mi cuerpo y mente rápidamente recordaban las palabras que Tong Seng me dijo una vez con frialdad:

—_Isabella, las emociones son debilidades y si no aprendes a controlarlas, no durar__á__s mucho en este mundo. _

Yo aprendí a soportar el dolor, a no sentir miedo y cualquier tipo de sensación que me volviera débil. Entonces, ¿Edward era una debilidad? A pesar de que podía controlar todas mis emociones, había una en especial contra la que no podía luchar, mis sentimientos por Edward habían permanecido intactos después de todos esos años.

Las ramas de los árboles se movieron y me hicieron recordar la visita que había hecho esa mañana a mi querido primo.

.

.

_Después de salir de la casa de Luc__a__ Di Santis, hice una parada en un edificio de apartamentos, en uno de los barrios modestos y normales de Yokohama. _

—_Alex, regresa en diez minutos —dije antes de salir del coche. _

_Alex se había encargado de __reemplazar__ a uno de los choferes de la familia Di Santis y __por esos días se haría pasar por__ m__i__ ch__ó__fer personal. _

_En el momento __en __que llegu__é__ a la puerta del apartamento que quería, saqu__é__ la copia de la llave que Alex había conseguido para mí. Él pudo haberse encargado de Alessandro Giordani, pero Tong Seng quería que yo lo hiciera personalmente. _

_Abrí la puerta y camin__é__ el corto pasillo que llevaba a la sala, luego seguí mi recorrido hacia la habitación. Escuché la ducha y detuve mis pasos en el marco de la puerta. Esperé a que él saliera y__,__ cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió al verme. _

—_¿Quién es usted y qu__é__ hace aquí? —__é__l preguntó, mirándome sin entender mi presencia en ese lugar._

—_¿Ya no recuerdas el rostro de tu prima, Sandro? _

_Su rostro __cambió de una expresión__ sorprendid__a a otra__ de confusión. _

—_Isa-Isabella… __—__susurró__ entrecortadamente. _

—_La misma, Sandro —__c__ontesté sin moverme de donde me encontraba. _

_Él sonrió nerviosamente y__,__ asegurando las cintas de su albornos, pregunt__ó__:_

—_¿Por qué estás aquí? _

—_Lamentablemente,__ no tengo mucho tiempo para conversar. _

_Mi voz sonó fría y mis movimientos lo hicieron retroceder unos cuantos metros, hasta que toc__ó__ la pared. _

_Afirm__é__ mi mano derecha sobre el bastón que traía y__,__ con un movimiento sutil__,__ lo giré y saqu__é__ de él la espada shikomizue._

_Mi primo__ hizo un movimiento hacia la mesita de noche que se encontraba cerca de la cama y detrás de él__, p__ero no le di la oportunidad de que pudiera sacar su arma._

_Empuñ__é__ la espada sobre mi cabeza y acort__é__ un poco la distancia entre los dos__. D__ej__é__ que la hoja de la _shikomizue_ cayera sobre su cabeza en un movimiento rápido y certero__, él__ n__i siquiera lo notó. Yo__ volví a levantar la espada e hice un corte horizontal sobre su cuello__. L__a sangre manch__ó__ las s__á__banas verdes de la cama y el piso de madera. Él se derrumbó hacia el lado derecho, su cabeza golpe__ó__ la esquina de un mueble de ropa__, p__ero eso ya no podía dolerle, Sandro estaba completamente muerto antes de caer. _

_Agit__é__ la _shikomizue_ dos veces, la sangre en la hoja de la espada desapareció y cayó sobre la pared y la cama. Metí el arma en su funda de bastón y le di una última mirada a mi primo._

—_Tu boda se cancela —dije, dando media vuelta y marchándome del lugar._

_En el momento __en __que __s__alí del apartamento, me cercior__é__ de que nadie estuviera pasando por ese pasillo, luego camin__é__ hacia la entrada del edificio y __abandoné el lugar__._

_El edificio no contaba con cámaras, en realidad era bastante sencillo y simple para los lujos a los cuales Sandro estaba acostumbrado; pero imaginaba que el tener una relación a escondidas de la familia Vulturi Giordani era difícil y se necesitaba de todo para poder pasar desapercibido. Más que todo de su actual y viuda prometida, la consentida __A__ngela. _

_Algunas personas caminaban por la acera sin notar mi presencia. La verdad era que la gente no disponía de__l__ tiempo para fijarse en los demás a menos que presenciaran algo extraño, ellos no se daban cuenta de lo que una persona con apariencia normal __podía__ hacer. _

_El coche negro que me había traído, me esperaba al otro lado de la calle. Alex me hizo un gesto para que subiera, pero negué con __la__ cabeza y__,__ retomando mi camino, gir__é__ a la derecha. _

_Camin__é__ por varios minutos, hasta que llegu__é__ a un centro comercial y entr__é__ en una tienda de ropa. Después de media hora, __s__alí__a__ de la tercera tienda con cuatro bolsas en mis manos._

—_Gracias por su compra __y__ esperamos que vuelva pronto —dijo, la dependienta de la tienda detrás de mí. _

—_¿Te ayudo? —__p__reguntó Alex al verme._

_Le entregu__é__ las bolsas sin contestar y caminé hacia el coche que me esperaba. Abrí la puerta trasera y entr__é__. _

_Cuando llegamos a la mansión Di Santis, baj__é__ del coche y__,__ al subir __los escalones__ de la entrada, Elizabeth me recibió con una sonrisa. _

—_¿Te has divertido? —__p__reguntó ella con expresión amable._

—_Sí. Gracias por preguntar —__c__ontesté con una sonrisa, la más amable que podía expresar. _

—_¡__M__e alegra que te hayas divertido! S__ó__lo vengo a decirte que la cena se servirá a las nueve y ahora no te molesto más, debes estar cansada, así que me voy. _

—_Gracias por avisarme y tú no molestas__,__ Elizabeth, la verdad es que me alegra tu compañía —dije, intentado sonar lo más sincera posible__, a__unque lo cierto era que en __ese__ momento no quería hablar con nadie. _

—_Eres una chica bastante seria y que digas eso es un alago para mí —respondió y volvió a sonreírme. _

_Asentí nuevamente con una sonrisa en mis labios y pas__é__ a su lado con las bolsas y el bastón en mis manos. En el momento que __caminé frente a __la habitación de Edward, mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y me pregunté qu__é__ estaría haciendo en ese momento. _

_Ignor__é__ el sentimiento que me invadió y camin__é__ hacia mi habitación__. A__brí__ la puerta__ y dej__é__ las compras a un lado__; __luego de cerrar con seguro, me dirigí al cl__ó__set y corrí la puerta de un solo movimiento__. M__e inclin__é__ para alcanzar la maleta, la levant__é__ y coloqu__é__ sobre la cama. Dejé el bastón __a un__ lado __para poder abrirla__ y__,__ cuando miré dentro, lo primero que busqu__é__ fue la pequeña agenda que siempre __tenía__ conmigo. La encontré debajo de un vestido rojo, en el mismo lugar que yo la había dejado, pero la cuerda que llevaba la agenda se encontraba movida y ese pequeño e imperceptible movimiento me indicaba que alguien había estado rebuscando en mis cosas y ese alguien tenía nombre y apellido: Edward Cullen. _

_Sabía que algo así sucedería, no lo había visto durante diez años pero entendía su manera de actuar y __como__ él había visto la lista, sabía que __Claire__ Staton se encontraba entre los nombres a quienes Tong Seng siempre vigilaba. _

.

.

Un movimiento en la habitación continua me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Mi encuentro con Edward había sido interesante. Aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos y el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo, me hacía estremecer y preguntar qué se sentiría tenerlo encima de mí, besándome y…

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en el momento en que él apareció en mi visión. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y una camisa blanca que se ceñía a su torso, un vaso de brandy en una de sus manos y, en la otra, un cigarrillo que se llevaba a los labios de vez en cuando. Él se encontraba de espaldas a mí, así que no había notado mi presencia.

Cuando lo encontré en el nacimiento de aguas termales que tenía la casa, no había sido mi intensión presentarme frente a él, pero simplemente no lo pude resistir. Antes de eso, había estado hablando con Li Ren y, según sus indicaciones, tendría que volver a Hong Kong antes de lo previsto. Luego viajaría a Inglaterra.

Una nueva brisa acarició mi rostro y miré en silencio el perfil de Edward, que se encontraba muy pensativo.

—Agosto… —Lo escuché decir.

—Correcto —contesté.

La intensidad de su mirada me hizo sentir extraña y no pude evitar comentar en tono brusco:

—Por lo menos, podrías ser menos obvio.

—Pensé que no te atreverías a verme después de lo que hiciste —me acusó, falsamente indignado.

—¿Lo que hice? —contesté, burlonamente.

Su rostro tomó un aspecto más relajado y eso me hizo sentir bien. Detestaba ver a Edward contrariado o molesto por algo.

—Sí —afirmó, luego prosiguió—: ¿O quieres que te lo recuerde?

Su pregunta me hizo sentir incómoda.

—No es necesario, con una vez me basta —respondí.

—A mí no me basta con una vez, me encantaría volver a repetirlo, una y otra y otra vez…

La manera en que tomaba las cosas me hizo enojar, él se arriesgaba demasiado jugando el juego de Tong Seng, ¿acaso no entendía que podía terminar muerto?

—Tientas demasiado tu suerte, Edward —respondí con seriedad.

—¿Tú lo crees? Yo pienso que no —replicó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, sólo viéndonos el uno al otro.

Las cosas no terminaron bien y en el momento en que Edward se marchó de regreso a su habitación, me sentí de lo peor. Lo había acusado de algo de lo que él no tenía la culpa. Edward también estaba sufriendo y yo había restregado mi sufrimiento en su cara, como si él fuera el culpable.

Me quedé un poco más allí, mirando los árboles y las montañas, con la brisa golpeando mi piel suavemente. En ese momento me sentía como si unas cadenas me ataran a una jaula y ese encierro evitara que yo corriera hacia él. Lo irónico de todo era que en la realidad así era, yo estaba atada a un clan que jamás me dejaría escapar, sólo muerta.

Una mariposa dorada voló hacia mí, extendí mi mano y ella se posó en mi palma.

—Tú siempre vienes cuando mis pensamientos se vuelven inestables —dije observándola.

.

.

**El próximo capítulo 19 de la Maldición ya lo estoy escribiendo, tuve un bloqueo con esta historia que me hizo detenerme estos meses pero lo bueno es que eso termino y ya estoy con el capítulo. El capítulo 16 que es el continúa lo publicaré en estos días haciendo así una doble actualización este mes, y también quiero decirles que ya está el capítulo 17 listo para mi Beta y para ustedes. Aquí les dejo una pequeña probadita:**

—Bienvenida a tu primera parada de mi pequeño tour. —Dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me observó y me devolvió la sonrisa. Extendí una de mis manos delante de ella y silenciosamente le pedí que me dejara guiarla en todo el recorrido; Isabella miro mi mano por unos segundos pero luego puso la suya sobre la mía y, la suavidad de su piel me hizo sentir aliviado de que ella me estuviera dando esta pequeña oportunidad de estar juntos.

Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada del acuario.

—Prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

—Eso espero, Cullen.

Me detuve un momento y con el ceño fruncido contesté—Nada de Cullen, Edward, por favor.

Ella sonrió ante mi fingida seriedad y asintiendo dijo—Muy bien, entonces… Eso espero, Edward.

—Así está mejor.


	19. Capítulo: Dieciséis

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction**

** com / groups / elite. ****Fanfiction**

.

Te lo ruego… libérame.

Capítulo 16

.

.

.

**Esta vez no me tarde mucho, ¿Verdad? Espero que les guste y también poder leer sus comentarios sobre él. No he actualizado en mi blog por falta de tiempo, semanas ocupadas. Ya no me extiendo más y las dejo disfrutar del capítulo. **

**.**

**.**

La llamada de Claire me había tenido pensativo la mayor parte de la madrugada. Intenté comunicarme con ella en repetidas ocasiones, pero su celular siempre me mandaba al buzón de voz.

—Buenos días, Bella —dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa para desayunar.

Ella se giró al escuchar mi voz.

—Buenos días, Edward.

Di una mirada general a la mesa y parecía que todos se encontraban de buen humor, todos menos yo. Me senté al lado de ella y Bella me observaba extrañada de que no intentara comenzar una conversación.

Las personas charlaban a mi alrededor, todos comentando lo bien que se lo estaban pasando en ese lugar. A Bella le hacían preguntas de vez en cuando y ella daba una respuesta bastante vaga de las cuestiones personales que le preguntaban, respuestas que eran más bien planeadas y ensayadas.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, me levanté y salí del comedor sin decir nada, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien me iba siguiendo.

—¿Sucede algo contigo? —ella preguntó detrás de mí.

—Nada —contesté tajante.

—¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que te pregunto algo? —ella volvió a decir sarcásticamente.

—Sí. Y si mi mente no estuviera en un millón de cosas, créeme que me haría sentir feliz que tú muestres un poco de interés por mí —contesté deteniéndome—. Bella…

—¿Sí? —dijo ella, deteniéndose también.

—Eh… nada —susurré finalmente. Por un momento pensé en preguntarle por Claire y su extraña llamada de la noche anterior, pero no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—Quieres preguntarme algo… —ella afirmó y se detuvo por unos segundos, luego continuó—: ¿Acaso será sobre tu prometida?

_¿Tú…? —Estaba a punto de preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero luego recordé con quién estaba hablando, así que rectifiqué mis palabras—: Entonces, sí es tu clan —afirmé—. Creo que el sorprenderme va demás, ¿no es así, Bella?

Ella sonrió cínicamente antes de contestar.

—¿Por qué será que siento que esto te molesta? ¿Acaso ella te importa más de lo que quieres reconocer?

—¿Importarme a mí? Estás muy equivocada. Me hubiera gustado ser yo quien se encargara de Claire, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle antes de que tu tío quisiera matarla.

Isabella alejó la mirada de mí y respondió:

—Aún no está muerta, desgraciadamente. —Lo último lo dijo más como un susurro para ella misma, pero a pesar de que lo había dicho bastante bajo, pude escucharla.

—Desgraciadamente… —repetí mirándola intensamente—. Acabas de decir eso, ¿o estoy imaginando cosas?

Ella volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia mí y con el ceño fruncido contestó molesta:

—Definitivamente, lo imaginaste.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios y Bella pasó a mi lado. Se había molestado y eso me hacía pensar que se encontraba celosa de Claire.

La tarde pasó tranquila, salí de la casa por un rato y visité la ciudad de Yokohama, los grandes edificios eran magníficos. Estaba caminando por la acera cuando un auto se detuvo en la calle, cerca de donde me encontraba. La persona bajó la ventana y un hombre mayor quedó a la vista.

—Señor Cullen, me da mucho gusto que esté aquí, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a tomar algo?

—Por supuesto, señor Alcalde.

Varios minutos después llegamos a un bar-restaurante. Nos acomodamos y el alcalde Fumiko Hayashi comenzó a hablar de negocios mientras tomaba mi brandy.

—Me parece que usted es una persona muy sabia para los negocios, señor Cullen. Es sorprendente ver todo lo que ha hecho y en tan pocos años… Su abuelo era un hombre de leyenda, pero usted creo que lo supera.

—Mi abuelo supo crecer en tiempos difíciles, cuando la crisis casi acabó con todo, lo admiro por ello y, a la vez, siento que sólo he seguido lo que él me enseñó; es por eso que me ha ido tan bien, señor Hayashi.

—¿Tiene pensado volver a invertir en Japón?

Su pregunta no me sorprendió, Fumiko Hayashi siempre había sido bastante directo con lo que le interesaba.

—Tengo pensado hacerlo.

Su cara se iluminó y, luego de tomar otro trago de su bebida, dijo:

—¡Me alegra escuchar eso! Espero que esta ciudad le sea de utilidad.

—Está en la lista de las que me interesan —respondí y en ese momento la televisión que estaba en el bar llamó mi atención. Le pedí al camarero que subiera el volumen y, cuando lo hizo, pude escuchar la noticia.

—_El empresario Alessandro Giordani fue encontrado está mañana degollado en su apartamento. Según los informes de la policía aún no __se sabe nada sobre e__l asesino…_

_¿__Asesino o asesina__?_ Mi mente no dejaba de traer la imagen de Isabella, tenía la certeza de que ella había sido la autora de ese crimen; pero lo que más me impresionaba era que ella hubiera sido capaz de matar a su propia familia.

Alessandro Giordani era el hijo de una de sus tías, era joven, no llegaba a los treinta y, según mis investigaciones, no era un chico problemático. Sabía que él acababa de comprometerse con una hermosa siciliana, la alianza entre las compañías traería grandes frutos a los Vulturi; pero por lo visto esa unión jamás iba suceder.

Después de despedirme del alcalde, llamé a Jacob, quien tardó unos minutos en llegar.

—Edward, ¿te enteraste? —él preguntó acerca de la noticia que había impactado al mundo empresarial.

—Sí —contesté sin dar más detalles—. ¿Has sabido algo de Claire?

—Sí, se encuentra en Londres con sus padres.

—Bien. —Tomé el último trago de mi brandy y me levanté de la barra. Pagué la cuenta y caminé hasta la salida del restaurante.

Unas gotas de lluvia impactaron en mi rostro.

—¿Lluvia? —pregunté extrañado con la vista en el cielo gris.

Jacob, que iba detrás de mí, abrió un paraguas que no me había percatado de que traía hasta ese momento y me cubrió con él hasta llegar al coche. El chófer abrió la puerta de atrás cuando me vio, entré y cerró detrás de mí.

El chófer se puso en marcha y yo pude ver como Jacob cruzaba la calle y se subía al coche negro que lo esperaba. Cuando la vista de grandes edificios fue reemplazada por una de árboles, mi mente se mantuvo en blanco. A pesar de haberme enterado de una tragedia, por primera vez no me afectaba saber que había sido Bella la autora de tan desastrosa noticia.

Después de enterarme las cosas comenzaban a ser más claras, el movimiento de Tong Seng había sido bastante contundente, le había declarado la guerra al clan Vulturi y dudaba que ellos se quedaran sin hacer nada.

—Y todo por el maldito dinero —dije para mí mismo.

Mientras miraba por la ventana, un lugar llamó mi atención.

—Deténgase aquí —pedí al chófer.

Bajé del coche y me quedé paralizado al ver la hermosa estructura del templo Hokokuji. Después de admirarla por unos segundos, comencé a subir los escalones.

Varios minutos después, llegué por fin al templo. El lugar no se encontraba muy lleno, en realidad no había nadie, por un momento creí que la persona que se encontraba en la puerta no me dejaría pasar, pero él abrió y me dejó entrar.

La lluvia no había cesado, pero el paraguas que sostenían mis manos me resguardaba de mojarme. Caminé hasta una pequeña arquitectura de madera y me detuve a apreciarla un momento. No pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo, en realidad no sabía ni por qué me había animado a bajarme de la comodidad del coche para subir los escalones y llegar hasta ese lugar con la lluvia.

—¿Esto es casualidad o el destino? —dijo sarcásticamente una voz a mi lado.

Rápidamente giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

—Esto definitivamente es el destino —contesté con una sonrisa formándose en mis labios—. Es un placer volver a verte, Bella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuando ambos emprendimos el camino hacia la salida del templo.

—Un simple paseo —respondí mientras me inclinaba en señal de saludo hacia la persona que estaba abriendo la puerta para nosotros.

Ella me miró fijamente esperando a que yo pasara.

—Las damas primero —dije mientras le cedía el paso.

Cuando ambos estuvimos afuera, comenzamos a bajar los escalones. Al subir me había tomado varios minutos llegar hasta arriba y, cuando por fin lo había hecho, me sentía cansado; pero creía que la bajada sería más fácil, así que quise aprovechar ese momento con ella.

—¿Y tú? —pregunté, alejando su atención de los inmensos árboles rodeados de letreros.

—¿Yo qué? —respondió mirándome.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, dando un pequeño paseo. —Ella sonrió levemente y luego volvió su mirada al paisaje.

Cuando llegamos al coche que me esperaba, hice un gesto con mi cabeza hacia ella para que subiera.

—No tienes por qué…

—Sube —afirmé interrumpiéndola y abrí la puerta para ella.

Isabella subió al coche, luego lo hice yo y, al cerrar la puerta, el chófer se puso en marcha.

—¿Algún otro lugar, señor Cullen? —preguntó el chofer.

—Hakkeijima Sea Paradise —contesté mirando a Isabella que, en ese momento, levantó una de sus cejas, como si estuviese pidiendo una explicación—. Es un hermoso acuario que me gustaría disfrutar antes de marcharme —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Que quiero disfrutarlo contigo.

Isabella no objetó más y se dedicó a ver el cambio que se había producido en el paisaje, habíamos dejado atrás los árboles y las montañas para dar paso a los grandes rascacielos de Yokohama.

Me acerqué un poco a ella para ver a través de la ventana que se encontraba de su lado del asiento. Pude sentir la tensión que rápidamente se creó entre nosotros, ambos cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar instintivamente. Traté de concentrarme en el lugar que quería señalarle y así poder olvidar, aunque fuera por un momento, que la tenía a sólo unos centímetros de mi rostro y que no me costaría nada girarme y besarla hasta que el aire nos hiciera falta.

En el momento en que sentí que iba a declinarme por hacer lo que más deseaba, vi un gran edificio a unos metros de donde nosotros íbamos pasando.

—Mira, allí —dije y señalé con mi dedo índice el gran edificio blanco—. Acabamos de entrar al distrito de Minato Mirai. Por años Yokohama ha intentado competir con Tokio, una de las ciudades más modernas del mundo, pero ahora se puede decir que Yokohama ha crecido tanto que es un digno rival para la capital de Japón. El edificio que te estoy señalando es el Landmark Tower, el rascacielos más alto de todo Japón.

Me alejé un poco de ella para retomar mi postura inicial. Isabella, que había estado callada desde que me acerqué a ella, aclaró un poco su garganta antes de hablar.

—Sabes mucho de este lugar.

—Hace unos tres años vine a este país para elegir qué ciudad seria la ideal para construir uno de mis hoteles y Yokohama fue mi segunda opción después de Tokio. Minato Mirai es el distrito con más rascacielos en Japón y a eso le podemos sumar que está ubicado al lado del puerto. Es un lugar hermoso, pero, además de eso, es un lugar excelente para los negocios; su rápido crecimiento habla por sí solo.

—Landmark Tower es impresionante, más si tomamos en cuenta que es mucho más grande que el edificio del gobierno metropolitano de Japón —Isabella contestó, mirando con evidente sorpresa el edificio.

—Jamás habías venido aquí… —dije más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Hay muchos lugares que lastimosamente no he podido visitar. —Su mirada se perdió en los rascacielos y, mientras pasaban los segundos, ella evitó mirarme. Alejé mi mirada de Isabella para no incomodarla observándola y nos llenó un tenso silencio que imaginé que tenía mucho que ver con el pasado que a ella le había tocado vivir.

El coche se detuvo en el aparcamiento del acuario, abrí la puerta de mi lado y me apresuré a cruzar el auto para llegar hasta el lado de Isabella y abrir la de ella.

—Gracias —dijo en el momento en que salió.

—Bienvenida a tu primer parada de mi pequeño tour —dije con una sonrisa.

Ella observó a su alrededor y me devolvió la sonrisa. Extendí una de mis manos delante de ella y, silenciosamente, le pedí que me dejara guiarla en todo el recorrido. Isabella miró mi mano por unos segundos, pero luego puso la suya sobre la mía y la suavidad de su piel me hizo sentir aliviado de que ella me estuviera dando esa pequeña oportunidad de estar juntos.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada del acuario.

—Prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

—Eso espero, Cullen.

Me detuve un momento y con el ceño fruncido contesté:

—Nada de Cullen, Edward, por favor.

Ella sonrió ante mi fingida seriedad y asintió.

—Muy bien, entonces… Eso espero, Edward.

—Así está mejor.

Muchas familias pasaban a nuestro alrededor en el momento en que pusimos un pie dentro del lugar, los niños gritaban impresionados por los animales que se acercaban al grueso vidrio que nos dividía de ellos.

El acuario estaba hecho para que la visita fuera como un túnel subterráneo, en donde todas las criaturas estaban arriba de ti y también a los lados. Nos detuvimos en unos grandes paneles, en donde se veía a un grupo de peces nadando de un lado al otro.

—¡Woow! ¡Esto es impresionante! —exclamó Bella acercándose al vidrio sin soltar mi mano y llevándome con ella.

—Sí, lo es —contesté deleitándome con su reacción.

Pasamos varios minutos observando los peces, en realidad hasta que Bella decidió seguir. Mientras íbamos caminando, vimos pasar a nuestro lado a un tiburón blanco.

—Mira es… tan grande —dijo aún más impresionada que antes.

—Sí —contesté.

Ella comenzó a caminar nuevamente y, en ese preciso momento, un grupo de pequeños peces plateados pasaron a nuestro lado. Isabella no podía despegar la vista de los ventanales, se parecía a una niña a la que traían por primera vez a un lugar tan hermoso y vivo como ese.

Vimos a un tiburón martillo, a unos peces gato y a unas cuantas rayas. Luego llegamos a unas escaleras automáticas que nos subieron al segundo piso, en el trascurso, Bella señaló a muchos peces de colores que nadaron sobre nosotros y a nuestro lado.

En el segundo piso nos esperaba un túnel, en donde vimos pasar a unos delfines, muchas personas se detuvieron a ver el hermoso espectáculo, nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

—¡Son hermosos! —dijo Isabella mientras tocaba el vidrio en el momento que uno de ellos iba pasando.

Uno de los delfines se detuvo frente a ella y con su nariz tocó el vidrio en donde se extendía la palma de la mano de Isabella; ella rió con nerviosismo y felicidad a la vez. Ese momento me llenó de muchos recuerdos, porque por primera vez estaba viendo expresiones completamente reales, expresiones que recordaba de la época en la que éramos niños.

Luego de los delfines, llegamos al lugar donde se encontraban las ballenas. Uno de los cuidadores estaba alimentando a una de ellas.

—Debe ser una experiencia increíble estar allí dentro.

—¿Y tocar a esos animales? —pregunté mientras miraba la manera en que el cuidador tocaba la boca del animal.

—Sí, el tiburón ballena no presenta ningún peligro, así que no habría problema.

Al salir a la superficie, llegamos al lugar en donde los delfines hacían una de sus funciones, nos sentamos en una de las gradas que estaban allí y miramos el acto. Luego seguimos, para detenernos nuevamente en el área de los pingüinos.

—Este lugar es simplemente maravilloso. Gracias, Edward —dijo Bella mientras caminábamos a la salida.

—Ha sido un placer para mí —contesté mientras le daba un apretón a su mano.

Me detuve inesperadamente e hice que Isabella se diera la vuelta conmigo. En el momento en que volvimos nuestra vista al acuario, unos fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo nocturno. Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la sorpresa y su cara de felicidad me mostraron que le fue imposible articular algo ante tan impresionante espectáculo.

Los niños gritaban con alegría y sus padres los cargaban para que pudieran ver mejor. Mis ojos se apartaron de los fuegos artificiales, en realidad no llamaban mucho mi atención, lo único que en ese momento quería era verla a ella y guardar ese precioso momento en mis recuerdos.

—¿Ahora qué? —ella preguntó alejando la mirada del espectáculo.

En sus labios había una sonrisa, una completamente sincera. Sus ojos verde esmeralda tenían un brillo que no había visto desde que la volví a ver y eso me hizo entender que era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en ella, no había _peros_ o _no_ _podemos _o cualquiera de las palabras que siempre decía para detenernos, como lo había hecho hasta el momento.

—El siguiente lugar creo que también será de tu agrado —contesté, mientras pasaba mi brazo por su hombro y la conducía hacia el estacionamiento.

El chófer se encontraba fuera del coche, al vernos, abrió la puerta de atrás y yo solté a Bella para que entrara en él y luego la seguí.

—¿Siguiente lugar, señor Cullen?

—Mutekiro —contesté al chófer en el momento en que nos pusimos en marcha.

—Adivinaré, ¿restaurante? —preguntó Bella mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Te encantará —respondí mirándola a ella.

**Capítulo 17 ya está hecho y en manos de mi Beta. **

**Esta semana me he podido tomar un pequeño tiempo para leer una novela que encontré de casualidad y me ha entretenido mucho, se llama: The Goddess Test, espero poder avanzar en estos próximos días pero dejando eso aparte; también quiero avanzar mucho con una nueva historia que ya tiene fecha de estreno, en el próximo mes estaré dando pequeños adelantos en el grupo Élite Fanfiction, y también en mi grupo, que por fin terminaré de actualizarlo como se debe, mi último grupo que abrí en Facebook, prometo que éste no lo borraré como los anteriores dos, éste es definitivo. **

**Solo me resta decirle chicas que, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Bye. **

**Si quieren leer el adelanto del cap 17, lo publicaré en mi grupo y Élite fanfiction. **


	20. Chapter: Diecisiete

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction**

** com / groups / elite. ****Fanfiction**

**.**

Te lo ruego… libérame

.

Capítulo 17

.

**Bien, aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo, esperó que lo disfruten y comenten que les pareció, me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios de la historia. Pero ya no me alargo más… **

**.**

Cuando llegamos al lugar, el chófer abrió la puerta de Isabella y ella salió. En el momento en que ambos estuvimos fuera comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras que nos llevarían al piso superior, en donde se encontraba el restaurante.

El gerente nos llevó hasta nuestra mesa, yo retiré la silla de Isabella para que ella se sentara y luego caminé hasta mi asiento frente a ella.

El señor Matsushita hizo un gesto con su mano a uno de los meseros, que se acercó rápidamente a nuestra mesa con los menús en sus manos. Isabella tomó el suyo y yo el mío, después de escoger mentalmente lo que quería, revisé la carta de vinos y uno de ellos llamó mi atención, ya que era creado allí mismo.

—¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes? —preguntó el mesero después de unos minutos.

—Dejaré que tú ordenes —Bella contestó en el momento que entregaba el menú al camarero.

—Bien… Entonces queremos ensalada de atún rojo, sushi rollo, namerodon y, como postre, futomaki de tarta.

—¿Y para tomar, señor Cullen? —preguntó el gerente Matsushita.

—Rubaiyatkoshu.

—¡Excelente elección, señor Cullen! En unos momentos les traerán sus platos.

Ambos hombres se marcharon, el señor Matsushita iba ordenándole algo al camarero en su idioma, pero no me molesté en intentar entender qué era lo que le decía. Unos minutos después, dos camareros comenzaron a servirnos el vino y a colocar los platos en la mesa.

—Esto se ve… delicioso. —La voz de Isabella tuvo un titubeo en el momento de pronunciar la palabra _delicioso_.

—No solo se ve, también lo es.

Tomé los palillos que habían colocado a un lado de mi plato principal y di el primer bocado a mi ensalada de atún rojo. Después de tragar, agarré la copa que contenía el vino y le di un trago, su sabor era un poco diferente a los otros vinos, pero esa pequeña diferencia hacía de la bebida algo exquisito.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que empezamos a comer, estaba por tomar mi cuarto trago de vino cuando la voz de Isabella me detuvo con la copa a unos centímetros de mis labios.

—¿Conoces a Claire Staton?

El que ella pronunciara el nombre de mi ex prometida me hizo dejar la copa nuevamente en la mesa.

—Creo que prefería que cenáramos en silencio —dije de manera tosca.

—¿O a su familia? —ella volvió a preguntar, tomando un trago de su copa de vino y mirándome con sus intensos ojos verdes.

—¿Tratas de molestarme? Porque, si es así, lo estás consiguiendo.

—No intento hacer eso, simplemente tengo curiosidad. Hoy en la mañana fuiste tú el que preguntó por ella, ¿ahora no puedo hacerlo yo sin enfadarte?

La suavidad que utilizó en su tono de voz, no me quitó la sensación de que su inocente y repentina curiosidad se debía a que ella sabía algo que quería decirme, pero no sin antes sonsacarme.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —pregunté en lugar de responder—. Si sabes algo que yo no, entonces dilo de una vez y dejemos este asunto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no puedo tener una simple curiosidad?

—Porque te conozco y, a pesar de que han pasado diez años, tu inocente curiosidad no es más que el principio de algo que descubriste pero que no puedes decirme sin antes saber mi participación con esa persona. Tú jamás preguntas algo si no es por una razón. ¿O me equivoco?

Ella tomó un trago de su vino y no dijo nada. El camarero cambió nuestra comida por el segundo plato de la noche, Isabella lo probó sin dirigirme la palabra. Su silencio me agradó, no me gustaba hablar de Claire y si ella quería utilizar esa cena para hacer eso precisamente, entonces la prefería callada.

En el momento en que me disponía a comer mi tercer plato, ella decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar que conocer a Claire no fue una casualidad?

Dejé escapar un suspiro de cansancio y decidí responder a sus curiosidades para que por fin pudiéramos dejar en paz ese tema.

—No, cuando conocí a Claire no me pregunté si había sido casualidad, simplemente supe de ella porque su padre nos presentó en una de las fiestas que organizó.

—Mmm… ¿Cuánto sabías de la familia Staton antes de esa fiesta? ¿Ya los conocías de antes?

Comí un poco de mi sopa de namerodon antes de responder a sus preguntas.

—Ahora que lo preguntas… —Me detuve un momento a recordar desde cuándo los conocía—. Antes de la fiesta en la que me la presentaron, no había escuchado nada de ellos, en realidad nadie los conocía. Pensé que eran personas que recientemente se habían hecho ricas y querían incursionar en el mundo empresarial para aumentar sus negocios, pero no fue así. Jacob investigó por mí y me dijo que la familia Staton ya poseía el negocio textil, pero que unos movimientos equivocados a finales de los noventa habían hecho que la empresa se fuera a la quiebra.

—¿Y no sabes cómo lograron volver de esa crisis sin vender su compañía? —Bella preguntó revolviendo el contenido de la copa que tenía en sus manos.

—Para todos fue un misterio y yo no hice más investigaciones —contesté sintiéndome un estúpido en ese momento, tenía un mal presentimiento de a donde se dirigía esa conversación.

—¿Qué pensarías si dijera que Claire ya había escuchado de mí?

—¿Cómo ella podría haber escuchado de ti si todo pasó antes de conocerla? —pregunté, esa vez completamente intrigado.

—La persona que ayudó a la familia Staton a volver al mundo de sociedad, fue… —Ella se detuvo en ese momento y me dejó esperando impacientemente hasta que decidió seguir segundos después—: Fue mi tío, Tong Seng Fang.

El vino se me atoró en la garganta y comencé a toser. Tomé la copa de agua y bebí unos cuantos tragos, cuando el vino que se había atorado en mi garganta pasó, mi mente comenzó a funcionar de una manera que empezó a dolerme.

Si Tong Seng, había sido la persona que había ayudado a los Staton económicamente, eso significaba que lo había hecho sólo para conseguir algo a cambio. La compañía de los Staton me interesó por su basto crecimiento entre su competencia. Hacía dos años había querido invertir en su compañía, comprar algunas acciones, pero cuando me reuní con Dominic, él se rehusó a ser mi socio. En su momento me molestó y me extrañó porque nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo; meses después, él organizó una fiesta y fue allí donde conocí a Claire. Su belleza no me impresionó, ella era una mujer consentida por su padre y desde el momento en que nos conocimos ella se dedicó a coquetearme todo lo que podía. En dos ocasiones la rechacé, pero cuando su padre me brindó una brecha de oportunidad en su compañía, decidí tomarla.

En ese tiempo me había dado por vencido en todo el tema de encontrar a Bella. Me sentía tan decepcionado conmigo mismo que me obsesioné con hacer crecer la empresa sin importarme el valor que me ocasionara y Dominic había utilizado esa obsesión a su favor rechazándome. Aunque teniendo en cuenta quién era la persona que se encontraba detrás de la familia Staton, no me sorprendía, sólo alguien como Tong Seng podría manipular así las cosas.

Después de esa fiesta, Claire y yo comenzamos a salir regularmente, casi siempre solía encontrármela en algún evento, luego todo se volvió más formal hasta el punto que le pedí matrimonio. Las cosas entre ella y yo siempre fueron claras, nuestra relación se basaba en negocios, ella tenía algo que yo quería y obtendría a cambio la posición y un estilo de vida más ostentoso del que su padre le ofrecía. Un matrimonio por conveniencia me parecía lo más adecuado en ese momento.

—Creo que has entendido mi inocente curiosidad —Bella expresó en el momento en que me vio tomar mi copa de vino y terminarla de un trago.

Me serví otra copa llena y la vacié de un solo trago, llamé al camarero y, cuando se acercó a mí, dije:

—Tráeme el mejor brandy que tengan.

—Enseguida, señor.

Isabella me observó en silencio, no dije nada, no quería decir nada, simplemente quería golpear al maldito de Dominic y aplastar su estúpida compañía, quería acabar con ellos y terminar dejándolos en la quiebra nuevamente. ¡Nadie me utilizaba sin pagar las consecuencias, había sido manipulado indirectamente por la persona que más odiaba en el mundo! Tong Seng había utilizado a la familia Staton para alejarme de mi mayor objetivo y la única cosa que me importaba en el mundo: Isabella.

El camarero volvió con una copa de brandy y dejó la botella en la mesa, me tomé el contenido de un solo trago y sentí como empezó arder mi garganta al pasar el líquido.

—Creo que debí guardar mi curiosidad.

—Salgamos de aquí —dije en lugar de responderle.

Isabella me observó unos segundos mientras revolvía el vino de su copa con la mano.

—Está bien —contestó y tomó el resto de la bebida de un trago.

Hice un gesto con la mano al mesero para que se acercara a nuestra mesa, pedí la cuenta y, luego de pagarla, salimos del restaurante.

—¿Volveremos a la mansión Di…

—No —la interrumpí.

Tomé su mano y la conduje por las escaleras con cuidado, luego caminamos por la acera bajo la luz de las lámparas. Ella no protestó y se mantuvo en silencio buena parte del camino. Luego de unos minutos, nos adentramos en un parque rodeado de árboles de flores de cerezo blancas y rosadas, y también árboles de hojas de fuego. Decidí romper el silencio y suavizar un poco la tensión que percibía en el ambiente, pero ella se adelantó.

—Gracias por este tour, me he divertido mucho. —Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos—. Edward, siempre lo recordaré.

¿Acaso era una despedida?

—¿Por qué siento que estás despidiéndote? —comenté mientras caminábamos bajo las ramas de los cerezos.

—Hoy regreso a Hong Kong, dentro de unos minutos alguien vendrá a recogerme.

—¿Tus maletas?

—La misma persona que vendrá por mí se encargó de recogerlas. —Una suave brisa movió las ramas y las flores volaron a nuestro alrededor—. Cuando te encontré en el templo me sorprendí bastante, había planeado pasar el día visitando algunos lugares de la ciudad, pero tú también llegaste al mismo lugar y realmente… es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. Me divertí mucho en el acuario y la cena fue espectacular, quitando la parte de Claire, maravillosa. Pero lo que más me gusto de todo, es haberlo pasado contigo.

Me congelé. ¿De verdad estaba escuchando eso de Bella? ¿Ella estaba siendo sincera conmigo? No dije nada, me mantuve en silencio mientras caminábamos hacia el puente en donde la luna llena se iluminaba perfectamente en el agua.

La imagen de Bella besándome en la habitación del hotel el día en que había llegado a Hong Kong seguía viniendo a mi mente continuamente. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sentí como ella se soltaba de mi mano. Bella se acercó al balcón de hierro forjado del puente, la observé desde la distancia de dos metros que nos separaban, su imagen siendo iluminada sólo por los tenues rayos de la luna me llenó de una inmensa paz y anhelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar para que pudiéramos estar juntos definitivamente? Quería protegerla y salvarla del mundo en el que se encontraba pero… ¿podría hacerlo? ¿Le ganaría a Tong Seng en su propio juego?

_Aprovecha este momento_,gritaba una pequeña voz desde mi interior.

El viento escogió ese preciso momento para mover nuevamente los árboles y sacarme de mis peligrosos pensamientos. El largo cabello de Isabella se elevó con la brisa y unos pétalos volaron a su alrededor dándole un aura completamente divina. Caminé la distancia que nos separaba y la rodeé con mis brazos, haciendo que su espalda quedara sobre mi pecho, al instante sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Edward… —intentó protestar, pero la estreché más en mis brazos deteniendo sus palabras.

—Quédate así, por favor —susurré. El olor de su shampoo de fresas me inundó, trayendo recuerdos a mi mente—. Después de que volví a verte en el parque, creí que estaba alucinando… Luego, la noche que me emborraché, creí que me había vuelto loco completamente, ese día estaba tan ebrio que pensé que simplemente te estaba imaginando. Durante todo este tiempo así lo creí, hasta hoy…

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo removiéndose pero no permití que escapara de mis brazos.

—Por favor, concédeme unos minutos más —rogué apartando su cabello y luego besando su cuello—. Esa noche me desequilibraste, Bella, pero ahora teniéndote en mis brazos puedo confirmar que no fuiste un espejismo, tú estuviste allí y me besaste.

La nota que había encontrado esa misma noche confirmó que no había estado alucinando y que no era una simple visión del alcohol.

Ella se movió en mis brazos y yo aflojé mi agarre. Bella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a mí y puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro.

—Jamás quise torturarte de esa manera, lo único que anhelaba era verte de cerca y tocarte como lo estoy haciendo en este momento. Necesitaba escuchar tu voz aunque fuera una última vez. Durante diez años lo había deseado y cuando te vi ese día en el parque los sentimientos que había intentado encerrar y olvidar volvieron. La ansiedad por verte creció hasta el punto que no pude resistirme y quebranté mi propia regla de mantenerme alejada de ti. Sabía que las cosas se complicarían pero… te extrañé tanto que no pude alejarme.

Algo dentro de mí se emocionó al escucharla, la primera vez que ella admitía una parte de sus sentimientos. Me acerqué a Bella acortando la poca distancia que había entre nosotros, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé su frente, luego besé sus labios sintiendo la calidez de su aliento. Sus labios se abrieron para darme la bienvenida, el sabor amargo y añejo del vino golpeó mis sentidos haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron en un vaivén intenso y la pasión nos envolvió haciéndome olvidar de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Bella jaló las hebras de mi cabello sin provocarme dolor, mis manos se sumergían en la suavidad del suyo. Mi cuerpo la necesitaba, mis manos picaban por acariciar su sedosa piel, quería probar cada parte de ella y enterrarme profundamente en su interior, llevarla al clímax mientras gritaba mi nombre.

Mi cuerpo se alteró con el deseo corriendo por mis venas mientras una parte de mi anatomía crecía con el pasar de los segundos. En el momento que nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares.

—Edward, lo sien…

—No tienes que disculparte —dije mirándola. Una risa fluyó a través de mí, sorprendiéndola—. Usualmente es el hombre quien se disculpa, no la mujer —traté de explicar mi arrebato de humor.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso es verdad.

—Bella…

—No, no lo hagamos más difícil —dijo ella interrumpiéndome.

_Te amo_, fueron las palabras que silenciosamente dijo mi alma, pero que Bella no quería escuchar. No iba insistir en que lo hiciera, no esa vez.

—Debo irme —afirmó apartando su mirada de la mía.

Con renuencia aflojé el agarre de mis brazos y la dejé libre.

—Voy a conseguir que tú estés a mí lado, Bella —prometí tomando su barbilla y haciendo que esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas me vieran nuevamente.

Ella sólo asintió, luego desvió su mirada de mí y la enfocó en algo más. Me di la vuelta y vi el coche negro que se encontraba estacionado cerca del parque.

—Adiós, Edward —dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado.

—Hasta pronto, Bella —contesté y tomé su mano una última vez, sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente sobre los míos hasta que mi mano quedó vacía.

Vi como se alejaba, como llegaba al coche y se subía en él, el auto segundos después desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Ella se había ido nuevamente, otra vez me encontraba solo y esperando que todo lo que tenía planeado resultara de la mejor manera, para eso tenía que asegurarme de que la familia Vulturi se involucrara y que pelearan por el dinero que tanto habían deseado y que podían conseguir con mi ayuda.

Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento, lo saqué de mi bolsillo del pantalón y contesté:

—Sí.

—_¿Hoy s__í__ puedo recogerte? _—preguntó Jacob al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí y has que el jet esté listo para mi viaje a Londres esta misma noche.

—_¿No saldrías mañana?_

—Cambio de planes —dije y colgué.

Cinco minutos después vi el coche estacionado frente al parque y caminé hacia él. Cuando llegué, abrí la puerta y entré.

—¿Por qué adelantar tu viaje? —Jacob preguntó en el momento en que cerraba la puerta.

—Quiero arreglar los asuntos con la compañía lo más pronto posible, para luego volver a Hong Kong y seguir con el plan.

—¿Y tus padres?

Mi ánimo decayó rápidamente al escuchar nombrar a las personas que sólo me habían traído a la vida, pero para quienes fue imposible tomarse el tiempo para criarnos.

—No me amargues la noche —contesté amargamente.

—Estuviste con ella, ¿no es así? —él me acusó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si fuiste testigo de todo, ¿para qué preguntas? —respondí sintiendo que mi ánimo volvía.

Jacob rió pero no hizo más preguntas. El camino familiar que llevaba a la mansión apareció en la ventana del coche, regresaría allí para arreglar mis cosas y despedirme de Lucas y Elizabeth, luego volaría a mi destino obligatorio: Londres.

Calmaría a los socios de la compañía con mi presencia y anunciaría que permanecería en Hong Kong y que desde allí manejaría la presidencia, también arreglaría la estúpida situación con mis padres.

Mi regreso a China sería crucial, ya era hora de que comenzara a deshacerme de Tong Seng para siempre.

.

.

.

**El siguiente capítulo ya está en manos de mi Beta Flor, dentro de poco lo estaré publicando. Quiero aprovechar a agradecer a todos los que se han integrado a mi grupo de Facebook, tengan paciencia, les prometo que publicaré la nueva historia próximamente, daré la fecha exacta en mi grupo y por el momento lo que podrán ver allí será breves adelantos de ella. **

**Bye pero nos leemos pronto. **

**Gracias por esperar y por seguir conmigo en este fantástico mundo de fantasía.**

**Feliz día para todos…**

**No importan las adversidades que se presenten en la vida, uno debe luchar por encontrar siempre la paz en el mundo y en el alma. **

**Con esto me despido…Hasta el próximo cap. **

**Recuerdo que si quieren hacerme preguntas de esta historia o conocer un poco más de donde se desarrolla, las/os invito a que me las hagan en el grupo de Facebook. **


	21. Chapter: Dieciocho

.

**Beteado por Flor Carrizo.**

**Beta de Élite Fanfiction**

** com / groups / elite. ****Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

**¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí de nuevo actualizando este corto pero importante inicio de capítulo! Éste es el inicio del desenlace, aquí comienza todo y a la vez nos acerca cada vez más al final. Espero que les guste… **

Habían pasado dos días desde que había aterrizado en Inglaterra y me había mantenido ocupado organizando el traslado de mi oficina en Londres a Hong Kong. La reunión que mantuve el día que llegué con los socios de la corporación había sido muy satisfactoria y tenía casi todo resuelto en ese país, lo único que faltaba era ponerle un alto a los hostigamientos de Carlisle y Esme. Así podría marcharme en un par de días nuevamente a China.

En este momento me encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones blancos de cuero que Esme solía cuidar con demasiado ahínco. Desde que éramos pequeños, siempre supe que mi madre valoraba más las cosas materiales que a sus propios hijos, redecoraba la casa muchas más veces de las que solía visitar a Emmett o Alice en el internado. En mi caso no contaba, ya que nunca lo hizo y, al final, terminé acostumbrándome a que, de mis compañeros, yo era uno de los que no poseía padres que se preocupaban o interesaban por su hijo. Las cosas siempre fueron así desde que nací, cuando Esme me dio a luz, fue la niñera de unos cuarenta años quien se encargó de mí y fue ella a quien vi en todos los años en los cuales iba creciendo.

Para Bella fue todo lo contrario, ella tenía unos padres que se preocupaban por su bienestar, ellos siempre fueron muy atentos y también amables. Cuando tenía la oportunidad de visitarla o cuando ellos la llevaban a mi casa, se podría decir que llegué a sentir un poco de celos de la suerte que tenía, pero ellos murieron y todo su mundo se convirtió en un completo infierno.

El ruido de unos tacones sobre el brillante mármol me devolvió a la realidad y vi a Esme bajando por la escalera de una manera elegante con un vestido verde y zapatos de tacón alto. Rápidamente, me levanté del sillón.

—¡Edward! —dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia mí—. Has cambiado tanto, quien diría que ya tienes veintidós.

Ella intentó abrazarme, pero esquivé sus brazos haciéndome a un lado.

—En cambio tú no has cambiado en nada, Esme. Y, para tu información, tengo veinticinco años, no veintidós —contesté tajante.

—Tres años más, tres años menos, ¿qué importa? —contestó mientras tomaba asiento en el amplio sofá para cuatro personas—. Pero imagino que tú debes encontrarte muy ocupado, así que déjame aligerarte esta visita —prosiguió, mirándome con esos grandes y fríos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los míos—. Me enteré de que terminaste abruptamente tu compromiso con Claire, Edward, ¿qué sucede contigo? Claire es una joven hermosa y sería una perfecta esposa para ti, ¿o es que acaso no lo ves? Me sorprendí tanto al enterarme de semejante noticia y lo peor de todo es que no fuiste tú quien nos informó, si no los Staton, la familia de tu prometida.

—Exprometida —corregí mientras le daba la espalda y veía a través de los grandes ventanales franceses que poseía la sala y que daban a un paisaje relajante, como lo era el jardín lleno de rosas de muchos colores.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Acaso has encontrado a alguien de una mejor familia que ella? —preguntó la señora Esmeralda Cullen, hija de Richard Cullen.

El nombre de mi padre, Carlisle Masen, había sido ignorado por mi abuelo y estrictamente había hecho que mi apellido de peso fuera el de él y no el del hombre que me engendró. Richard era un hombre de carácter serio y duro, no le gustaba que lo desobedecieran y cuando su única hija se casó con Carlisle fue una completa decepción para él, pero cuando ella quedó embarazada y le dio a su primer nieto, mi abuelo hizo de mí todo lo que hubiera deseado en un hijo.

—No, no he encontrado a nadie, y si he roto mi compromiso es mi problema, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Esme —contesté sin alzar la voz.

—¡Oh! ¡Por fin ha regresado el hijo prodigo! —exclamó una voz detrás de mí.

No necesitaba girarme y mirarlo para saber de quién se trataba, con sólo escuchar su voz mi mente trajo su nombre: Carlisle.

—Les diré esto una sola vez —comencé y me volví para enfrentarlos—. No quiero que vuelvan a molestar a Emmett o Alice preguntando sobre mis asuntos personales, ustedes no tienen nada que ver con ello, ¿entendido?

Esme frunció el ceño al igual que Carlisle, ella se levantó y caminó hacia donde se encontraba su esposo.

—¿Acaso nos estás amenazando, Edward? —preguntó desafiándome con su mirada, tratando de hacer que me intimidara como cuando era un niño y utilizaba esa actitud fría y autoritaria.

Una risa cínica brotó dentro de mi pecho y rompió el silencio de la habitación.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, Esme. No quiero que vuelvan a molestarme, porque si lo hacen, es mejor que vayan despidiéndose de esta casa y de todas las comodidades que ahora poseen, porque me encargaré de dejarlos sin nada. ¿Ahora sí me entendieron? —Esa vez mi voz se alzó unos grados y fue mucho más fría de lo que esperaba.

—Te aprovechas de la posición que el viejo te dejó, hijo, pero no olvides que Esme es su hija —dijo Carlisle sombríamente.

—No estoy aprovechándome de nada —afirmé mientras pasaba a su lado—. Y es verdad que es su hija, pero aun así no le importó.

Mis palabras hicieron palidecer el bello rostro de Esme, ella sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería. Cuando leyeron el testamento, mi madre y Carlisle quedaron completamente fuera de la herencia familiar, todo fue puesto en manos de mis hermanos y mías. Emmett y Alice tenían el veinte por ciento cada uno en acciones, mientras que yo poseía el sesenta por ciento y los demás bienes que él poseía. Mis padres casi sufrieron un infarto cuando eso sucedió, pero a pesar de que no poseían nada, aún seguían siendo ellos, personas tan egoístas y avariciosas.

Caminé hacia la puerta de la mansión y pude escuchar como ellos me siguieron. Por mi parte ya había dado la advertencia y no estaba dispuesto a ponerme a discutir con personas tan irracionales, que sólo se metían en mi vida porque creían que tenían derecho de buscar una esposa con una buena familia que aumentara más la fortuna familiar.

—¡Edward! —dijo Esme pero yo no hice ademán de detenerme, fue entonces cuando sentí una de sus manos sobre mi brazo—. ¿Acaso no escuchas cuando tu madre te está hablando? —me reprochó con indignación, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño al cual aún tenían derecho de regañar.

Me giré y, bruscamente, su mano se alejó de mi brazo.

—¿Madre, Esme? —pregunté sintiendo que mi ira comenzaba a surgir—. Tantos años intentando captar tu atención, intentando que me quisieras o que te dieras cuenta de que tenías un hijo, ¿y hasta ahora me vienes a decir que eres mi madre?

Mis palabras no la lastimaron, en realidad no hicieron ningún efecto en ella.

—¡Por favor, Edward, no seas tan exagerado! Ese es el pasado, ahora lo que de verdad nos importa es el futuro.

Una risa cínica de mi parte la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Futuro? Creo que de eso puedo encargarme perfectamente yo mismo —contesté.

—Esme, déjalo, él jamás entenderá que tú te preocupas por su futuro, son unos hijos desagradecidos, no valoran lo que uno ha hecho por ellos.

Las palabras de Carlisle provocaron asco en mí, su papel de padre ofendido me hacía querer golpear su rostro, pero me controlé y decidí que era mejor marcharme antes de que hiciera algo peor; pero no me iría sin antes dejarles bien en claro que no se volvieran a meter en mi vida.

—Si vuelvo a saber de alguno de los dos, o si mis hermanos dicen que vuelven a molestarlos, voy a dejar que pasen lo que les queda de vida en la calle. Vuelvan a hacerme venir hasta aquí y lo van a lamentar.

La actitud prepotente de Carlisle y la indignación de Esme desaparecieron de sus rostros y dieron paso al miedo y la palidez de su muy denigrante y pobre futuro.

—Esto es una advertencia, la próxima vez lo haré realidad —finalicé.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y yo salí de esa maldita casa que tan malos recuerdos me traía, desde que me mudé no había vuelto a visitarla hasta ese momento y no esperaba hacerlo en el futuro.

Me subí al Aston Martin y lo puse en marcha, alejándome rápidamente de mi pasado y de las personas que había en él.

.

.

Sin proponérmelo, terminé en el lugar donde antes había vivido Bella. Nada había cambiado y seguía estando todo como lo recordaba. Estacioné el coche frente a la mansión de los Swan y me percaté del coche negro que se encontraba estacionado allí.

¿Quién podría estar ahí?

Abrí la puerta y salí al exterior, la humedad habitual de Londres golpeó cada uno de mis sentidos. Las hojas de los árboles estaban esparcidas en la acera, caminé hacia la casa y subí los escalones hacia la entrada. Me detuve un momento frente a la puerta de la mansión y dudé antes de entrar.

Cuando metí la llave en la cerradura e hizo clic, con una de mis manos giré el pomo y la abrí. Di unos pasos hacia adentro y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, observé cautelosamente cada rincón del recibidor y traté de escuchar pasos o algo que me indicara si había alguien, porque no creía que fuera casualidad que se encontrara un auto desconocido afuera. Hacía años que nadie visitaba ese lugar y dudaba que fuera la excepción.

Revisé la primera planta pero no encontré nada, cuando llegué al segundo piso entré en las primeras habitaciones, pero tampoco había alguien en ellas. Cuando finalmente abrí la puerta de la habitación que había pertenecido en el pasado a Bella, vi una figura frente a la ventana, parecía como si estuviera esperándome, pero era imposible, ¿cierto?

Me adentré un poco más a la habitación, que sólo estaba iluminaba por la poca luz de la luna. Dudando me acerqué a la persona que estaba allí, pero entre más cerca estaba más clara era la imagen.

_Una mujer. _

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con anticipación, sólo había una persona que podría estar ahí en ese momento. Cuando me quedé a un metro de distancia pude ver su hermoso rostro reflejado perfectamente por la luna.

—Bella —dije y ella se volvió hacia mí.

.

.

.

**¿Muy corto? Lo sé pero ese era el final que quería para mí de esta escena, ya continué el siguiente y espero terminarlo pronto. Los primeros capítulos de TOCADO POR UN ÁNGEL ya están en manos de mi Beta, Flor. Ya faltan 19 días para su estreno….**

**Nos leemos pronto :) **


	22. Capítulo: Diecinueve

**Hola, llevo un tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, y sé que muchas deben estar decepcionadas por mi falta de actualización continua, pero quiero mejorar, y espero hacerlo. **

**Aquí las dejo con este nuevo capítulo que ha sido Beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

.

—Bella…

—Años imaginándome cómo sería estar de nuevo en este lugar y ahora estoy aquí, no puedo creer que siga exactamente como lo dejé.

—Creo que me esforcé mucho en lograr eso para ti —comenté al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a ella. Su rostro mostró confusión y yo dejé escapar una pequeña sonrisa de mis labios—. A Tong Seng no le importaba este lugar y en el momento que salió en venta quise obtenerlo para mí, y lo mantuve intacto en todos estos años.

—Tú lo compraste… —dijo. Su rostro perplejo me hizo ensanchar mi sonrisa aún más.

—Es la primera vez que logró sorprenderte —comenté deteniéndome a un paso de ella—. ¿Eso debería alegrarme? —pregunté, alejando la mirada.

—Nunca creí que mantener esta casa igual que en el pasado fuera tan importante para ti.

Mi sonrisa se borró y, sin importarme si mi tono de voz parecía indiferente, respondí:

—¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que todo lo que está a tu alrededor me importa? Tu pasado es parte de ello y en esta casa se encuentran los mejores recuerdos que tengo desde que te conocí, y fue lo único que me ayudó a amortiguar el dolor que se incrusto en mi pecho en el momento que te alejaron de mí.

Saqué una de las manos del bolsillo de mi pantalón y, con mi dedo índice, toqué el cristal de la ventana del balcón de la habitación. El cielo se encontraba nublado en ese momento y algunas gotas empezaban a caer mojando el vidrio y deslizándose lentamente sobre él.

—Ambos hemos sufrido y quiero que eso termine de una vez. —Una parte de la ventana empezó a cubrirse del vapor que generaba la lluvia al humedecer el cristal—. Debemos tener un poco de felicidad en nuestro futuro, ¿no crees?

—¿Felicidad? ¿Una asesina como yo? —preguntó y, a pesar de que no me volví a verla, pude sentir su mirada en mí.

No respondí al instante, varios segundos pasaron hasta que finalmente lo hice.

—No creo que eso sea un impedimento para querer estar contigo. —Me volví hacia ella y, con una de mis manos, toqué su mejilla suavemente. Bella cerró sus ojos al sentir mis dedos fríos sobre su piel—. Nadie puede hacerme olvidar, o dejar de sentir, lo que siento por ti.

Bella abrió sus ojos nuevamente y, en ese preciso instante, la lluvia comenzó a cesar y un pequeño resplandor impacto levemente a su rostro, me maravillé con el hermoso color esmeralda de sus ojos.

**Bella POV**

La calidez de las manos de Edward provocaron el anhelo que había intentado evitar en todos esos años.

Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente mientras disfrutaba de su cercanía. La mano que tenía libre se posó sobre mi cintura y, lentamente, fue acercándome a él.

—Edward… —susurré y abrí mis ojos intentando encontrar algo que me recordara por qué yo no debía estar en ese momento con él.

Sus profundos ojos verdes me observaron con mucha cautela. No podía negar que esa duda que se mostraba en su rostro era culpa mía, siempre huía de él en cada oportunidad que tenía, porque eso era lo mejor para ambos.

—¿No te irás en esta ocasión? ¿No pondrás una excusa como siempre? —preguntó intentando ocultar la decepción de mi no pronunciada respuesta. Él creía adivinar que en cualquier momento terminaría alejándome, pero en esa ocasión yo no sentía la necesidad de irme, no quería alejarme de él. No en ese momento.

—No, no pienso hacerlo —contesté suavemente.

Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó brevemente su rostro y fue alejando la preocupación que surcaban sus facciones. Elevé una de mis manos a su rostro y, apoyándola en su mejilla, hice que mi dedo pulgar delineara suavemente su labio inferior.

Sin proponérmelo, fui acercándome poco a poco hasta que nuestra distancia fue nula y nuestros cuerpos se encontraban cómodamente unidos. Podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro y el delicioso aroma de su perfume. El sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo hizo que un anhelo fuera creciendo cada vez más dentro de mi pecho, quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos y perderme completamente en él.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que entré en esta habitación —susurró—. La primera vez que te conocí. Y, aunque hay ocasiones en las que no quiero recordarlo, también el momento en el que te arrancaron de mi vida.

El tono de su voz se volvió más profundo y, cuando me separé un poco de él para ver su rostro, pude notar que sus ojos se habían oscurecido y que su expresión era sombría.

—Hasta hace unas semanas me preguntaba cómo te verías a los veintiún años. —Uno de sus dedos acarició mi mejilla delicadamente—. Pero ahora, teniéndote aquí, puedo decir que sigues siendo tan hermosa como cuando te conocí.

Sus palabras provocaron un temblor en mi cuerpo que hizo que mis manos cayeran de su rostro a su pecho.

—No sigas… —pedí suavemente—. Por favor…

No quería llorar, no quería hacerlo después de haberlo hecho tanto en mi primer año en ese infierno.

—He esperado tanto tiempo para estar así contigo, así que lamento si mis palabras…

—No —lo interrumpí—, quiero escuchar todo lo que quieras decirme, pero el sentirme vulnerable emocionalmente es algo que prácticamente, después de todo este tiempo, es nuevo para mí.

Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se formó en mis labios, me sentía extraña y, aunque una parte de mí rechazaba ese sentimiento, la otra parte se sentía muy bien.

Demasiado bien…

Sin pensarlo por mucho más tiempo, hice lo que había estado deseando hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, mis labios buscaron los suyos, casi desesperadamente. En el momento en que lo besé, deseé que Edward me correspondiera y no terminara rechazándome por mi repentina reacción. Pero cuando sus labios se movieron al compás de los míos, mis manos se movieron de su pecho a sus hombros y, con una de ellas, tomé las hebras de su cabello y me aferré a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

El beso se profundizó cada vez más, pero mi necesidad de estar con él también aumentaba y, sin necesidad de pedirlo, Edward lo supo y, en cuestión de segundos, pude sentir el borde de la cama. Mi mente en ese momento sólo era consciente de la presencia del hombre que tenía frente a mí, no había nada más que me interesara, no esa noche.

Ambos caímos sobre el suave colchón y el revote de nuestros cuerpos provocó una risa de mi parte.

—Te ves hermosa cuando sonríes —dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Eso debes de haberles dicho a todas las chicas antes que yo. —Sonreí nuevamente aunque una parte de mí sentía una punzada de celos al saber que yo no era la primera mujer para él y que alguien más lo había sido.

—Eres la única mujer que es hermosa para mí, Bella, la única.

—Lo sé —presumí arrogantemente al sentirme importante para él.

—Me alegra escucharlo —respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero nuestra pequeña charla terminó en el momento en que sentí como él se apoderaba nuevamente de mis labios y mi cuerpo.

En cuestión de minutos podía sentir como mi cuerpo desnudo era encendido cada vez más con las caricias que Edward le daba. Sus manos empezaban a ser una tortura para mí, sus labios devoraban los míos con una intensidad que me dejaba sin aliento.

Todas las sensaciones que él estaba despertando eran completamente nuevas para mí, cada toque que hacía con sus dedos en los lugares indicados, cada beso que recibía alguna parte de mi cuerpo, el sentirlo sobre mí, sentir su peso y su calor, hacía que esa noche me pareciera completamente irreal. No podía creer que finalmente estuviera en sus brazos, que por primera vez mis manos tocaran cada parte de su cuerpo y que pudiera sentir cada una de sus reacciones ante mi toque.

Quería seguir compartiendo más noches así con él, quería poder tener una vida normal y segura con Edward… Quería, en pocas palabras, poder tener mi vida sin peligro o miedo a perderlo para siempre. Pero, por más que lo deseara, esa no era la realidad y lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar de ese momento con él sin interrupciones, hacer el amor con la persona que tanto había anhelado todos esos años.

—Te amo, Edward —dije al momento de sentir como él se posicionaba entre mis piernas y sus ojos me miraban profundamente.

—Siempre te he amado, Bella —respondió y, tomando mi rostro con sus manos, se acercó y puso sus labios sobre los míos. No hubo alguna otra intención en ese beso, sólo el sentimiento de sentirlo cada vez más cerca de mí, de sentir como mi amado Edward me pertenecía, sólo a mí.

El casto beso terminó al momento de sentir como él se habría paso en mi interior, un pequeño dolor cruzó mi cuerpo al sentir la invasión de su miembro. Intenté no dejar escapar algún ruido o gesto que lo preocupara, no quería que él se detuviera, así que me mantuve quieta por varios segundos. Edward entró completamente en mí y trató de no moverse para dejar que mi cuerpo se adaptara a él.

—Bella… —dijo mi nombre de una manera que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara aún más.

—Te amo —volví a repetir cuando una de mis manos tocó su mejilla y lo acerqué a mí para besar sus labios.

—Eres mi vida, Bella.

Sus movimientos al principio fueron delicados y suaves, su cuerpo se movía al compás del mío, al igual que nuestros corazones. Ambos estábamos disfrutando del otro, pero en algún momento pude sentir como mi cuerpo necesitaba más y Edward también lo intuyó, porque sus estocadas aumentaron el ritmo y mis jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos.

—¡Ah! ¡Edward! —repetí en varias ocasiones mientras sentía como un remolino iba construyéndose en mi vientre. Sabía que faltaba poco para que llegara al clímax.

—¡Ah! —gemí al sentir como Edward tomaba mis caderas con sus manos y empujaba con más fuerza. Por un momento sentí que no podría soportarlo más, todo lo que él me estaba haciendo se sentía demasiado bien.

Con mis manos acaricié el torso de Edward e hice un camino hasta llegar a su cabello, estando allí me aferré a él sin hacerle daño. Nuestros cuerpos se sentían pegajosos, una fina capa de sudor nos cubría y nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, podía sentir como mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. El remolino se volvió agonizante cuando más se acercaba el final y cuando Edward se empujó una última vez dentro de mí pude sentir como mis paredes lo presionaban y como él había crecido en mi interior llenándome completamente.

Ambos llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo, uniendo nuestros fluidos y experimentando por primera vez lo que sentía pertenecer a alguien.

Su respiración era agitada como la mía, mi pecho subía y bajaba como también lo hacía el suyo, nuestros cuerpos seguían unidos disfrutando de la sensación agradable y placentera después del orgasmo.

Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente en ese momento, quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ese hombre, poder ser amada cada día por él, quería tener hijos… Pero me detuve rápidamente a mí misma, no podía pensar de esa manera, no podía hacerme falsas ilusiones porque al final todo sería peor y las debilidades no podían forma parte de mi vida.

Crearme ilusiones de un futuro inalcanzable sólo me lastimaría más, si tenía la oportunidad de volver a estar en sus brazos con gusto lo tomaría, pero no podía pedir más que eso. Una vida normal en mi futuro era lo que menos podía desear.

—Bella, ¿qué es lo que tanto piensas? —preguntó Edward y, al ver sus ojos tan verdes como la hierba del bosque, sentí como una punzada de dolor cruzaba mi pecho. Yo amaba a ese hombre más de lo que podía soportar y el simple hecho de pensar que no podría vivir con él como quería, me hacía sentir enojada con el destino que me tocó vivir.

Odiaba que mis padres hubieran muerto y odiaba que Tong Seng me hubiera llevado con él. Mi vida no sería una mierda si no fuera por él.

Una lágrima se derramó por mi mejilla y Edward la limpió con uno de sus dedos.

—Edward, te necesito, hazme tuya nuevamente. —Lo besé con desesperación en esa ocasión—. Quiero que me hagas el amor otra vez.

No hubo ninguna réplica de su parte y, sin necesidad de preguntar el porqué de mi repentina actitud, Edward me hizo el amor una y otra vez, hasta que al final perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo hicimos. Caí completamente agotada sobre su pecho y mis ojos se cerraron para caer en un profundo sueño en el cual me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Edward y yo por fin estábamos juntos y mientras durara esa felicidad que sentía la disfrutaría.

.

.

.

Como regalo les dejo este pequeño adelanto de Tocado Por Un Ángel.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió pero no me volví para saber de quien se trataba y simplemente esperé a escuchar su voz.

—¿Bella? —La voz de Claire me tranquilizó, por un momento pensé que se trataba de Markopoulou.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté distraídamente.

—Eso es exactamente lo que vengo a preguntarte.—dijo llegando a mí lado.

—Nada—mentí.

—No me mientas, Bella—respondió sentándose a mí lado en la esquina de la cama.

Sabía lo que ella quería que le dijera pero no me atrevía a pronunciar lo que Markopoulou me había propuesto. Sus palabras aún seguían rondando mi cabeza una y otra vez y no sabía cómo detenerlas y dejar de pensar en ellas.

**Con esto debo despedirme, no por mucho tiempo espero. **

**Bye, hasta pronto.**


End file.
